The Trouble with Quidditch Players
by Floss
Summary: Ayla's life never worked out as she planned, and Oliver Wood had a hand in it.
1. prologue

**Ok then, I am NOT J.K.Rowling. Anything that appears to be familiar does not belong to me. About the only thing I can lay claim to is Ayla and her friends. This is all meant to be fun and not to offend.**

Prologue:

It had been five years since Ayla Jenson had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She left with a handful of N.E.W.T's, all of which were Outstanding - she was a Ravenclaw after all, but no idea what to do with them. Her parents had encouraged her to get a job, just something short-term to keep her occupied until she found her place in the wizarding world.

And Ayla did just that. Her position as Sales Witch at Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley was supposed to be a temporary thing, while Ayla decided between being a Medi-witch in Saint Mungo's or a potion maker in a well known apothecary. Yet here she was in the same dead end job her uncle had given her during her first summer as a qualified witch. He who must not be named had both risen and fallen again, Harry Potter was once again the savior of wizard kind and things had therefore returned to as normal as they could in the world of magic.

Although by now Ayla had been promoted to Head Sales witch, in charge of ordering merchandise and the day to day running of the shop. Life was, in a word: dull.

Ok so she got to meet a lot of interesting people. Quidditch stars, legends and the rising stars of the game, were always visiting the shop. Asking after this broom, that new charmed Quaffle that was so good for practicing. There was also the daily arguments which the customers so enjoyed engaging in, this team was better than that team, so and so had obviously fouled whats-her-name in the latest Cup match qualifier. Blah blah blah. The popularity of the game had increased tenfold since the demise of the darkest man known to wizard kind. Resulting in Ayla's quiet little shop job turning into a nightmare and the floo network being consistently jammed at weekends as witches and wizards flocked to the nearest game. Both pro and amateur games seemed to be the only thing anyone ever talked about. It did not, however, interest Ayla in the slightest, but here she was working in a shop devoted to the blasted game!

Of course all of her friends were intensely jealous. As they saw it all Ayla did all day long was socialize with hot young Quidditch players. Socialize. Ayla would hardly call lugging crates of Comet 260's and the entire Cleansweep range around socializing. Nor trying to catch that bludger some idiot child let loose last week.

So what if she knew all the Holyhead Harpies on a first name basis? They were friendly girls. Plus the phrase "any friend of -insert name here- is a friend of mine" seemed very popular in Quidditch. Whether this was actually true or all Quidditch players were mindless, brainwashed drones that repeated the same set of phrases, Ayla had yet to discover.

And yes ok a lot of the male players could be considered quite handsome and charming, but there was also a fair few who looked like they had tried to snog a Bludger too. The only real problem was that all of them, every last one, was completely obsessed with Quidditch. For the love of Merlin she just wanted one conversation, only one, where Quidditch was not mentioned in any way. Just once she wanted someone to comment on how nice the weather was, without noting that the brightness of the sun might seriously affect the Magpies chance of beating the Appleby Arrows that afternoon.

Ayla also felt sure she could get through one whole day without at least one of her friends popping in to see if Aiden Lynch had been in yet. Had he been alone? Did he look in anyway attached to the woman he was with? Was there any possibility at all that they were related in some way? And if it did look like they were a couple, did Aiden show any signs that he was sick to the back teeth of her, could barely stand to be with her much longer, and would he, by any chance, consider dumping her in order to start a whirlwind romance with one of Ayla's friends?

The constant interrogation Ayla endured due to her friends' absolute obsession with Quidditch, no wait Quidditch players, was also a complete nightmare. On the rare occasion that Ayla did get some time off work, she tried her best to spend it with her friends, despite their love of Quidditch gossip. But it was difficult. How could anyone be that interested in a sport?


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one. 

"And in Quidditch news Puddlemere United have won their seventh match in a row today in their game against the Holyhead Harpies. There's no doubt that this new rush of success the team's been reveling in lately is down to Keeper and newly appointed Captain Oliver Wood. Wood's of course known for his phenomenal keeping abilities and it seems some of his magic has rubbed off on his team mates. Har har! But of course it's not always been so easy for the young Scot. Until last year Wood had been warming up the reserve bench for the team. But obviously you can't keep a good player down, McNally's retirement from the professional game left an opening for young Wood and he's been proving his worth ever since. Wood marks his success down to his love of this great sport which we call Quidditch as well as his utter commitment to the game. As we all saw last week when Puddlemere thrashed the Wimbourne Wasps 260-10, it was only discovered after the game that Wood had in fact been playing with a broken arm!"

"That's right Cecil, and we here at the sports division of the Wizarding Wireless Network caught up with young Wood after the game today to see what he thought the highlights were:"

"Fantastic match Oliver, can I call you Oliver? Absolutely fantastic. Every time we see Puddlemere play they just seem to get better and better. Why do you think that is?"

"Well I mean the team we've got this year is amazing. I've never seen three Chasers' that are so well connected and work so damn well together. And of course we've got an excellent pair of Beater's, who just works on pure adrenaline. I mean they're unstoppable! But of course we couldn't win without such a superb seeker, that kid just goes from strength to strength. It's hardly worth the other team turning up; he's so quick at catching the snitch."

"Yes Oliver it has been said that this is the best team that Puddlemere has seen in centuries. But you really mustn't forget yourself in all this. That was an unbelievable save you made in the second half of the match."

"Yeah thank you, thank you. I'm assuming you're referring to when I blocked the centre ring and hit the Quaffle with my broom straight into the arms of one of our waiting Chasers'? Yeah it's sorta become a trademark move of mine, been doing it since school. I've worked really hard to perfect it. In fact the whole teams been working hard. We train earlier and longer than any other team. I know, I checked. It's important you know, you've got to know your competition in this ga-"

"Shut up Quaffle-hugger." muttered Ayla as she switched off the wireless at the back of the shop. It was the end of a very long day, at the end of a very long week. The last few straggling customers had finally left the shop, which meant the she was finally able to close up and head home.

As she doubled checked the locks and security charms, Ayla said a silent prayer to Merlin thanking him that she didn't have to work weekends and would not be back in work until the following Tuesday. The coming Monday had been declared Harry Potter day, it would be exactly one year to the day that the Dark Lord had been vanquished. It would also be eighteen years to the day since Harry had first defeated Voldemort. Though few people thought of that.

Ayla smiled to herself as she stepped out in to Diagon Alley, it was a cool night, the stars were shining brightly in the clear sky above and the Alley bustled with witches and wizards all making their way home.

The wizarding world was free. From fear, from Voldemort and from the suspicions of muggles. Muggles, Ayla chuckled to herself as she left the Leaky Cauldron and stepped into muggle London, they really were quite endearing. In an attempt to avoid the acknowledgement of the magical community the muggle Prime Minister had issued a statement following Voldemort's death. In order to explain all the strange events of the past few years the muggle Minister had blamed a rogue muggle. Explaining that this muggle had, with the co-operation of several others, been polluting the world's water supply with a wide selection of drugs. Therefore anything that had happened, had not in fact happened but was merely a hallucination. Honestly the things these muggles were prepared to believe.

Ayla stifled another chuckle as she passed a group of muggle teenagers. It had become the muggle fashion lately to wear cloaks. This particular group was loudly discussing their disgust at an elderly wizard who had just passed them. How dare someone so old try to wear something so cool? Muggles thought Ayla, to hear them talk you'd think they invented the broom. Without a second thought to the group Ayla continued on her way home.

When Ayla woke up the next day, she found she had received a rather unpleasant letter from her uncle.

"Ayla,  
Big charity do for Potter's day to be held by the Quidditch Association. Important someone from the shop goes. Lot's of well-knowns to be there. Would go myself but it's Kate's birthday. Need you to go in my place. Do NOT show me up, do NOT mention that you don't care for Quidditch! Starts at seven, do NOT be late. Dress appropriately.  
Uncle Mike"

"Great more Quidditch." Ayla stumbled to her fire place, threw in a handful of floo powder and crossed her fingers in hope that her best friend would be (a) at home (b) awake and (c) able to help.

"Sarah help! Emergency I need some serious help!"

Ayla was stood, in her pajamas, with messy hair, in the kitchen of the only person she could trust not to scream and demand that she take photographs of all the hot Quidditch players she could, when she heard Ayla's news.

Sarah was Ayla's oldest and dearest friend, she was also married, expecting her first child and had no interest in Quidditch what so ever. Which was what Ayla loved about her. The two had met on the Hogwarts Express on their first day of school, and became friends instantly. Both from pureblood families, both the youngest child, they had a lot in common. They were however complete opposites. Sarah was loud, confident and extremely opinionated, whereas Ayla had always been shy even around relatives, and easily lost in a crowd. When she was little and relatives were visiting Ayla would usually be found hiding under the table, too shy to talk to her huge family. The two were extremely good for each other, Ayla was someone to listen to Sarah and her constant chatting. Sarah had in turn managed to bring Ayla out of her shell, so much so that the formally painfully shy girl found it easy to chat with complete strangers without even blushing.

"What's the matter pumpkin? Did some nasty Beater try to chat you up again?" Sarah giggled at her own joke, before taking Ayla's letter which she was frantically waving at Sarah - too tired and panicky to speak, and reading it.

"Hey that's not fair! You don't even like going to these kinds of Balls. I really wanted to go to this, but even Melvin couldn't get tickets!"

Melvin, or Hubert as his parents had christened him, was Sarah's husband. A successful man who could get tickets for any big social event, get seats at any restaurant no matter how fully booked they claimed to be, and was, to use Sarah's own unique but completely accurate way of describing him "rolling in Galleons".

"What the Melvin, Melvin the great and spectacular couldn't get tickets? Hah! How did you even know about this thing anyway? I only got this letter this morning, twenty minutes ago." Ayla being still half asleep, was extremely puzzled.

"Darling, when you're as connected as oneself, you'll know about the party before even the host knows". Sarah grinned trying her best to sound as upper class as she could but failed miserably when she burst into hysterics. "My mum organized the whole thing stupid. It is her job remember? Besides I really don't see what the big deal is. Go, drink some free drink, eat some free food, mingle a little whilst handing out your uncle's business cards and be home by midnight Cinders."

"But it's not as easy as that is it Sarah? No, it's not. I'm going to have to wear dress robes, Sarah, dress robes." Ayla emphasized the last two words as if she were talking about some horrible messy disease. It was true that she hated these Balls, hated having to get dress up to sit and talking to people she didn't want to talk to.

"Well you can't very well turn up in your pajama's can you? And you know I'd lend you one of my dress robes, but I had a slight accident with an engorgement charm, and all yours are a bit well, you know" Sarah spoke up cutting through Ayla's train of thought. Ayla however continued to look confused.

"Why would you try and charm your robes? I don't get it?"

"If you must know I was trying to make them bigger so I could wear them while I was pregnant but something went wrong and now they won't shrink back. I think the pregnancy is affecting my magic. Oh, you know what this means don't you? I mean, if neither of us have decent dress robes..."

Ayla knew exactly what this meant, but she wasn't about to say this out loud. This was the one thing Ayla disliked most in the world, more than Quidditch and even more than Balls.

"Shopping!"

Yes shopping, fan-flipping-tastic thought Ayla.


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two. 

It had taken Ayla and Sarah four hours to find the perfect set of dress robes. Perfect being a set that they both agreed on and were black just like all Ayla's other robes. In that time they also managed to find seven sets of dress robes for Sarah to wear during her pregnancy, along with eleven sets of everyday robes that Sarah was apparently in desperate need of. Ayla had returned home, glad that the shopping nightmare was at last over once again, but still ever so slightly apprehensive about the Quidditch Ball.

News of the Ball, and the fact that Ayla was to be attending had traveled fast through her small circle of friends. Ayla was bombarded with no less than sixteen separate requests for autographs from "any available player". But she made no promises, she knew exactly what her uncle's reaction would be if he found out that instead of getting contacts from the shop Ayla had spent the entire evening pestering Quidditch players for their signatures. Not to mention how desperate she would appear to be.

Ayla spent the rest of Saturday curled up on her sofa trying to read Celestina Warbeck's autobiography, while ignoring the continuous flow of owls her friends were sending her, double and triple-checking that should Ayla get the chance she would mention how wonderful, kind, sweet, pretty (optional of course) and caring her friends were. Especially if either Aiden Lynch or Oliver Wood was within earshot.

Ayla really didn't understand her friends sometimes. She could agree that at times Lynch was quite nice to look at. But Wood? Ayla and her group of friends had been in the same year as Wood at Hogwarts. As far as she could tell he hadn't changed that much. Ok so his muscles made him look bigger, nearly twice the size he was at school. But he was that same Quidditch obsessed boy. Her friends hadn't paid him any mind before, so what had changed now? By midnight the owls had stopped, leaving Ayla to a peaceful night's sleep, despite the fact that her dreams contained a never ending supply of Quaffles. Stupid game.

Ayla was woken the next morning by Sarah's Barn owl landing on her head and dropping a letter in up mouth. The note simply read:

"Are you excited? xx"

Ayla scribbled her reply "Not really. xx." on the back and sent the owl back to its owner.

Twenty minutes later the owl returned this time with a slightly longer reply.

"Why not? I am. I'm still jealous too. What time are you getting ready? I'll come over xx."

Ayla handed the owl her half eaten piece of toast while she thought of her answer.

"I always knew you were a Quidditch groupie at heart, the only reason you're excited is because you think I'm going to introduce you to a Falcon's player. Your eyes will meet, you'll smile at him, and he'll club you over the head and drag you home where you'll be his willing love slave for the rest of your life. NOT getting ready. NOT going. Am staying home to wash my kneazle xx"

Sarah's reply arrived in record time as was similarly sarcastic.

"Damn, you've found me out! It's time you knew the truth dear friend. For some time now I've been lusting after one Marcus Flint, that hair, those teeth, his trollish good looks - I just can't help myself. As soon as the opportunity arises I shall be leaving dear sweet Melvin and shacking up with my one true love. I'm afraid that once this happens we can no longer be friends- you're far too much of a goody goody. I ask you this one favor though. Please take care of Melvin, I'm not sure he could face life with out me.

Enough of this nonsense. You are going, if you don't you'll get sacked and won't be Sales witch of the month. Then what will you do? I'll tell you. You'll have to move back home! Hah hah I win!  
Love you pumpkin.

p.s. floo me when you're getting ready."

Ayla couldn't help but laugh at her friend, Sarah had always had a flair for the dramatic and a strange sense of humour too. There was no way Ayla could better her friend's letter and so resigned herself to her fate.

"Fine, I'll go there's no need to threaten me with my parents. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to know I'm going, such a perfect opportunity to find a husband! Yippee. Plus it should annoy my dear cousin Kate no end. I'm going to a Ball and she's not. Hmm every cloud does have a silver lining.xx"

Ayla attached her letter to Sarah's owl hoping that she could finally have a quiet afternoon that was completely owl free. She was however completely mistaken, not half an hour later Sarah's owl returned, looking thoroughly annoyed at being sent to and fro all morning.

"Best news ever. I love to hear of darling Kate being annoyed. Do your best to be extra charming and witty to make everyone fall in love with you. Will make it even sweeter if she thinks she's the second most popular person in your family! Must dash off to see the in-laws."

Kate was Ayla's cousin on her father's side of the family. Ayla's aunt Josephine had married for money, or as she put it security. Aunt Jo had however eventually fallen in love with her husband Mike Green and Kate was the result of that love. Being an only child and the heiress to her father's large fortune meant that Kate was what some people would call spoilt. Ayla on the other hand often said that Kate wasn't so much spoilt as ruined. Always having the best of the best and having it first, Kate prided herself on what her father's fortune could do. "Why be rich if you can't have everything you want?" seemed to be her personal motto.

On getting her Hogwarts letter Kate was given her very own unicorn, which subsequently ran away three weeks later. Her father, owner of a chain of Quality Quidditch Supplies stores had tried to give her a broom to begin with. But anyone could have a broom, how many people had their own magical creature at the age of eleven?

It wasn't that Ayla was jealous of her cousin, who would never have to work a day in her life. Quite the opposite Ayla admired Kate for getting as much as she could during such hard times. Ayla also knew that had her own parents had fewer children, she herself would have been spoilt rotten also.

It was Kate's birthday this coming Monday and Ayla was honor bound to at least make an appearance at her relatives' home at some point during the day. Kate's birthday had always been a big deal. Ayla could remember each one of them as clear as if they had been her own. Especially the year in which Voldemort had been defeated. Kate had told anyone who'd listen that her daddy had gotten rid of You know who so his precious daughter could have the best birthday ever. Ayla shook her head wondering what had been done this yeah to make it the "best birthday ever".

As it happened this year was a rather low-key birthday. Apparently twenty-two was no age to still be having birthday party's. Only close friends and family members had been invited to the Green's home, where the party would take place in the garden of their large estate.

Ayla made her obligatory appearance, gave Kate her card (with a note attached stating that "the above account at Gringotts wizarding bank has been credited with the below sum") and left. Not without assuring her uncle at least several hundred times that she would be on her best behaviour. Ayla also made sure to borrow her uncle's owl to let Sarah know when she would be getting ready. Ayla didn't have her own owl, they were far too messy.

She then spent the rest of the afternoon psyching herself up for what she deemed was going to be the evening from hell. She adopted the phrase 'Quidditch is interesting' as her personal mantra and tried to convince herself that she did in fact believe this.

When Sarah arrived that evening she found her friend pacing her living room muttering "Quidditch is interesting. Quidditch IS interesting. Quidditch is….as interesting as Dragon Pox urgh!" and throwing pillows around the room. She knew that for Ayla this may well be the longest night of her life.


	4. Chapter three

Chapter Three.

Oliver straightened his dress robes for the ninth time that evening. Looking in the mirror he grimaced at his reflection. Stupid formal Balls. He honestly didn't understand why he couldn't just wear his Quidditch uniform. It was a Quidditch sponsored event after all, hosted by Q.U.A.B.B.L.E. Surely if everyone wore their uniforms it would look more festive or something. Or even promote team unity? Yeah that almost sounded believable.

He hated going to these social things. What was the point really? They were a complete and utter waste of time. Just think of how many new plays he could devise, how many new tactics he could develop. Instead he'd have to sit and pretend to listen to all those boring old know-it-alls, banging on about…well he wasn't sure what they were banging on about at the moment, he never paid any attention. He knew it wasn't Quidditch and that was all he needed to know. They had a match coming up. Surely that was more important, than well, a party.

It wasn't like he wasn't glad You know who was finally gone, that Harry had actually gotten rid of him for good. If anything he was overjoyed for Harry, now the poor kid could concentrate on something more important - Quidditch. But really how may parties did one person need, surely Potter was sick of them by now? Oliver would bet his broom that his former Seeker was just itching to get out there in the world of pro-Quidditch. It would be easy for Harry to get himself signed to one of the lower league teams and then work his way up. What could be better? In fact Oliver thought that he wouldn't mind having Harry on his team, couldn't possibly do any harm. Potter had always been a first class Seeker, no doubt about it, and surely whats-his-name would be pleased to give his position up to Harry. He was the Boy who lived to defeat the evilest wizard ever. Hey that wasn't such a bad idea, maybe he should have a word with the big boss before anyone else got the chance to snap Harry up. He was sure Flint would give it a try before too long. Hell Flint would try anything, conniving troll. What was he doing again? Oh right, the Ball!

Oliver grabbed his broom, Firebolt of course, being on a pro team did have its advantages, and stepped out into the night. After a quick disillusionment spell on himself and his broom he set off.

Merlin, there was nothing in the world that could beat flying, he thought as he rose over the clouds. Anyone who thought otherwise was about as intelligent as a Flobberworm. The freedom, the silence - well apart from the wind rushing in his ears that was, the inner peace it gave him, Oliver loved it. He was sorely tempted to forget the Ball completely and fly out over the sea, now that was a magnificent feeling to experience. But he was Captain now, he had responsibilities. Unfortunately. He touched down softly outside the building where the Ball was to be held. To the muggle eye it looked like an old abandoned Bingo hall, whatever Bingo was. He performed the counter spell becoming visible again and braced himself for an extremely dull night.

Ayla floo'd into the Ball at precisely seven o'clock. "Always strive to be punctual" her uncle had told her. "Gives a good impression to the customers and shows we have something on the competition." while Ayla admired her uncle and his keen business mind, she had to admit he did talk complete nonsense at times. Quality Quidditch Supplies didn't have any real competition, apart from a few small privately owned specialist shops, which posed very little threat to Mike Green's vast empire. But a job was a job, and she always tried to the best of her ability. Even if she hated that damn sport she was supposed to sell, as well as the customers that knew the exact way to annoy her.

She handed her traveling cloak to the cloakroom assistant and briefly checked her reflection in a nearby mirror. Wiping a smudge of soot from her nose, she once more repeated her mantra 'Quidditch is interesting' to herself before marching straight into the hall. She had to admit the hosts had outdone themselves. Being Halloween the room was decorated appropriately, pumpkins hovered near the ceiling, transfigured skeletons served food and drink the guests and giant cobwebs clung to the walls, displaying messages. 'Happy Halloween', 'Happy Potter's Day!', 'So long You know who'. Ayla was too busy reading the continually changing messages of thanks and goodwill to Harry Potter, as well as a fair few advertisements, to look where she was going, and walked straight into another guest. The wizard in question was nearly twice the size of her, which meant that Ayla merely bounced right off him and landed right on her backside. She looked up. She looked back down shaking her head and cursing every single person who had been so enthusiastic about her coming here tonight. Oliver bloody Wood. Just perfect.

Oliver looked down at the girl he'd just bumped into. Or had she bumped into him? He tried to think. He and his predecessor, Joe MacNally, had been discussing the keeping skills of various other teams. Nope, he really couldn't remember if he'd been walking. Looking at the girl once more, he concluded from her expression that he had in fact knocked her over. He felt MacNally nudge him in the ribs.

"Well help her up mate, looks like you knocked her for six. And it's not everyday a pretty witch lands at your feet now is it?" MacNally chuckled to himself, as if he knew something Oliver didn't.

Oliver offered out his hand.

Ayla was rather reluctant to take it. She just knew that some how this would get back to her friends. They'd want an in depth report of course. How his hand had felt. Whether he was gentle when picking her up - as if she were a delicate flower. Was his smell completely intoxicating? They really needed to stop reading those ridiculous muggle romance novels. Ayla noticed that she was drawing attention to herself by being the only guest sprawled out on the floor. She took his hand, noting it was slightly callused - probably from training, that he was neither gentle nor rough just helpful, and that he had no discernable scent. He was just a normal wizard. She thanked him and turned to walk away, hoping she could get through the rest of the night with a bit more dignity and no more accidents.

MacNally nudged Oliver again and winked, Oliver grabbed her arm.

"Let me get you a drink. You should probably sit down, you might have hurt yourself it looked like you fell pretty hard."

Damn. Why did he have to say that? Why couldn't he let her just walk off? Ayla turned and smiled, her uncles words echoing in her ears: 'Be nice to the players Ayla. If our customers know they shop with the pro's we'll be in high demand.'

"That would be really nice of you. Thanks"

They located a table and Oliver left to get the drinks. Ayla sat alone, resisting the urge to repeatedly hit her head on the table in front of her. Of all the people here, didn't it just have to be him? There was no way she could keep this from her friends now. She was a terrible liar. Plus she knew that their jaws would literally hit the floor when they found out, and that was always fun to watch. But why couldn't she have walked in to a referee? Or a commentator? Or a towel wizard? Somebody no-one had heard of. Ayla sighed. Right one drink, she'd be polite, look interested in what he had to say and then leave. Make her excuse, hide in the loo's for a while, and then re-join the party. If she bumped into him and, and she prayed to Circe she wouldn't, she'd say she had met up with some old friends and had lost track of time. He barely knew her, there'd be no way he'd know she was lying.

"I got you a Butterbeer, I hope that's ok."

Ayla spun around as Oliver's voice startled her from her thoughts. As she spun she managed to knock both drinks out of his hands and spill them over herself. Well this Ball is going swimmingly she thought. Drenched in Butterbeer, Ayla stood up trying to blink the drink from her eyes, to hell with small talk and pretending to be interested.

"I, uh, I'm just going to go, uh, dry off."

She pushed past him and strode off to the little witches room. She was suddenly aware that once again all attention was focused on her. Ayla knew that this was not the sort of attention her uncle had wanted her to gain.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies? Yes, that's the store where all the staff are clowns in training", Ayla said to herself in a fake whiney voice. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Drowned rat didn't quite describe her current look, but it came very close. Casting several drying and cleaning charms on herself did however change her resemblance from a wet rodent greatly. She stared at the mirror again, gearing herself up to return to what she could safely say was the least enjoyable night of her life. It's alright she told herself, hardly anyone saw and besides it could happen to anyone. No use crying over split Butterbeer. Best to just go out there, laugh it off and avoid Oliver accident prone Wood. This was all his fault after all.

Ayla was not however that lucky. Oliver was waiting for her outside the door, holding two corked bottles of Butterbeer and wearing an exceedingly sheepish expression.

"I thought we should wait 'til we're both sitting down and it's safe before we open these."

Ayla smiled maybe he wasn't so bad in spite of everything, including Quidditch. 


	5. Chapter four

Chapter four.

Ayla was watching Oliver. Watching the way his eyes lit up and his smile broadened as he talked to another guest about his team. Her friends were right, he really was attractive. How hadn't she noticed this before? He looked quite adorable as he recounted how well his Chasers had scored in Puddlemere's latest match. His hands gesturing wildly and a mad yet euphoric look of pride was on his face. He had retained his boyish good looks that had made him so popular at Hogwarts, but there was something more. Something different, he had changed somehow. Ayla's perceptiveness failed her, she couldn't put her finger on why she suddenly found him so attractive. The fact that he couldn't stop apologizing and seemed to be actually genuine with her probably wasn't helping either. The other wizard soon left and Ayla found herself gazing into his big brown eyes. He waved a hand in front of her face, laughing gently.

"I'm sorry. I'm boring the life out of you, aren't I?"

Ayla started, "Hmm, eyes…What? No, no of course you're not. I just um got a bit distracted is all."

Oh Merlin she was day dreaming about his eyes. What the hell had gotten into her? Had he put something in her drink? No, that was stupid why would he put anything in her drink? She grinned at him, hoping he wasn't a legimens.

"Would you like another drink? My round." she had to get away from him. Just for a short while, anything so she could sort her rambling thoughts out. He smiled and signaled to a passing house elf, who conjured the drinks from thin air and set them down in front of Ayla. Well that's that plan out the window she thought taking the bottle and trying to drink as much as possible, all the while trying to appear to be as lady like as she could.

"I probably shouldn't, we've got a game tomorrow." Oliver said taking a gulp of his own drink, his eyes once more lighting up. Ayla took this to mean that he was once again thinking about Quidditch. Deep down an unconscious wish that his eyes would light that way at the thought of her, sprang to life inside Ayla. She beat it down almost immediately, she didn't think like that. Not now, not ever.

"Should be an interesting game," she said trying to stop the blush that was currently rising to her cheeks. "What with the weather being so good lately. It's supposed to be perfect flying conditions tomorrow, though the ground might be a bit soft for a fast kick off."

Oliver gaped. She knew Quidditch. Fair enough there were plenty of girls that followed the sport, but very few knew how vital weather conditions could be. He was awestruck. 

"Ah Oliver old chap so good to see you. It has been years hasn't it?"

Oliver tore his amazed gaze from the girl sitting opposite him and directed it at the owner of the voice. He recognized the horn rimmed glasses straight away. Percy Weasley. Good old pompous Percy. He grasped Oliver's hand and shook it vigorously.

"Good to see you too Perce, it must be what? Four years?"

"Five and a half actually, but who's counting?"

Oliver shook his head. Conversations with Percy had always been like this. He'd say something and Percy would immediately jump in and correct him.

"Oh this is……uh, this is…." he stumbled over his words. What was her name? They'd been talking for over three hours, surely she'd mentioned her name? He thought back, she'd mentioned her pet kneazle, her mutual hate of social events such as this one, her love of Ancient Runes. But not once had she mentioned her name. Most of the time he'd been talking Quidditch. Why hadn't he asked her name? He looked at her apologetically, about to explain himself when Percy interrupted.

"Ayla Jenson! Gosh it really has been a long time since I've seen or even heard any news about you. Still friends with Penny?"

Git knows everything thought Oliver.

Ayla smiled politely at Percy, what Penelope had seen in him was anyone's guess. She had never known anyone to be so consistently formal.

"Yes, I spoke to her this morning actually. She's doing very well for herself." Ayla silently added the words 'without you' in her head and continued to smile.

"So what is it you've been up to all these years then that I know nothing about. You're not at the Ministry are you? I'm sure I'd know about that?"

Ayla inwardly groaned, in five years she had not missed this boy one bit. How could one person be so competitive all the time? And over academics? It was almost as bad as being Quidditch obsessed.

"Well, I'm working in Quality Quidditch Supplies. My uncle owns the company and I run the Diagon Alley branch."

Ayla knew it wasn't very impressive. To still be working in her so called summer job, in a shop owned by a family member was hardly ambitious. But she had done well for herself. She had her own, admittedly very small home and was happy. How many other people could say the same? Plus she had only started the job to earn a bit of cash, after the Dark Lord had risen she hardly saw the point in starting a new career when she could be dead the next day. Oh what did she care what Percy Weasley thought anyway?

"Excellent, excellent. It's always so nice to hear of old school chums doing well for themselves. Well I must dash, the Minister is expecting me."

With a swish of his cloak he was gone and Ayla let out a sigh, hoping that it would be at least another five years before she had to speak to him again.

"Insufferable big head." she muttered causing Oliver to choke on a mouthful of Butterbeer. She grinned and spent the rest of the next two hours verbally bashing Percy. Asking Oliver if Percy had always been like that? Why couldn't her be normal like everyone else? And how in Hades was it possible for him to be related to his complete opposites, Fred and George? Ayla liked the twins, she could spend ages just wandering around Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, marveling at the incredible array of inventions. But she would never fully believe the three boys were closely related. Surely there was a potion that would prove Percy was not some distant relative? Until she found it Ayla couldn't bring herself to think otherwise.

Oliver let Ayla talk for the rest of the evening. It was no surprise her being in Ravenclaw, she was an extremely clever witch. He could tell just by listening to her talk. But he couldn't remember her from school. They'd obviously been in the same year, which meant they must have had at least one class together. It was funny but he just couldn't remember her at all.

She had definitely not been on her House team either. He knew he would remember that much. Though what the Ravenclaw captain had been thinking was beyond him, this girl seemed to know Quidditch almost as well as he did. It was incomprehensible to Oliver. No wonder Ravenclaw had never won the school cup.

Ayla yawned, she checked her watch and was surprised to find how close to midnight it was. Time had really flown tonight, she barely felt as if she'd been talking to Oliver for an hour let alone four. The Ball was winding down and the guests were beginning to leave. She had to get home herself, she was back in work in the morning and there was no way she could handle Quidditch mad customers on a couple of hours sleep. She said goodbye to Oliver, telling him that despite his best efforts to both injure and drown her, she had honestly had a good night. She apparated home too tired to queue for the next available fireplace. 

Her kneazle Jynx was waiting by her fireplace for her when she arrived home with a loud pop. She scooped him up in her arms and trudged off to bed.

"You know what Jynxy? Quidditch players aren't all as bad as I thought." she said drifting off to sleep. A certain Scottish accent filled her dreams that night. 


	6. Chapter five

Chapter Five. 

Tuesday dawned bright and early and Ayla grudgingly went back to work. She had enjoyed her longer than normal weekend off and was really not looking forward to another week in work. She would even go as far to say that she had enjoyed the Ball last night. As she waited for the security charms to disable she gazed up at the sky. It looked like it was going to be a clear day for Oliver's match against Pride of Portree. No, not Oliver's match, Puddlemere's match. Little slip-ups like that would cost her dearly if her friends found out that she had spent the entire evening with one of the men they adored so much. She rolled her eyes at the thought of how many different questions they would think up in order to gain a completely clear picture of the evening.

The morning and afternoon passed slowly, nothing exciting or distracting happened. The few customers that did enter the shop merely browsed for several minutes before leaving. Ayla liked days like this, it gave her time to think. Her thoughts today though tended to focus on a certain Keeper. She supposed the lack of shoppers was due to the days match. Those few who were unable to get to the game would no doubt be crowed round a wireless somewhere. If Puddlemere triumphed today it would be their eighth win in a row. Very few teams had managed such a feat lately. Support was understandably high for Puddlemere but there were also many watching who were waiting for the team to slip up. Ayla, who normally remained impartial - due to her complete lack of interest, secretly had her fingers crossed for Oliver. Why shouldn't his team win? They trained just as hard as everyone else. Harder even, if you believed what Oliver had to say about his competitions training regimes.

Still, she didn't dare turn the shop wireless on. She knew she'd find out eventually but for the time being she was happy not to know. The day continued on, boring and quiet and Ayla was thankful when she could finally close and lock the doors, shutting the world out.

Oliver didn't know why he was in Diagon Alley and not out celebrating with his team. Of course they had won. His team was faster and far better, there was no way they could lose. He didn't care what the nay-sayer's said, his team had every chance of winning the league this year, now more than ever. He reached his destination, everything was locked up. It was stupid to have turned up at this time of day and expect her to still be there working. But he had wanted to see her. To tell her how they'd won, how she'd been right about the softness of the ground. He was about to leave and join his team in their celebrations when he noticed a light on upstairs. Maybe she was still there, maybe she was about to leave. Oliver started to hammer his fist on the door, shouting as loud as he could. What was he doing? He barely knew this witch yet it mattered to him what she thought. He thanked Circe for small mercies and the fact that it was after hours and not many people would see him acting so strangely. To his extreme relief she was still there, though she looked hesitant to open the door.

Ayla was cautious as she left the office and walked down to the front of the shop. Some maniac was apparently trying to beat the door down. But the voice that was shouting her name sounded familiar. It was Oliver. Standing on the other side of the door grinning at her like the village idiot. What was going on? She honestly never expected to see him again. Yet here he was, bellowing her name as if the hounds of hell were after him. She was completely puzzled.

"We won! We won! I had to tell you. Isn't it great? We beat the Prides!"

Now she really was confused. He had come to where she worked to tell her the Quidditch results? It just didn't make any sense.

"Ok that's uh awesome, well done. Do you need any, you know, uh, equipment?"

That had to be the reason he was here. He needed a new broom or something. There was no other way she could explain it, his presence here, now. It made sense this way.

"No I don't need anything," he emphasized the word need. "I just thought we could go for a drink. To celebrate."

Ayla went back to being confused. It was far simpler. He had just captained his team to their eighth victory of the season, and here he was wanting to celebrate with her. Not with his team, but with her. Was that normal behavior? It had never happened before. She decided to go along with him, asking any more questions wouldn't help.

She looked him over out the corner of her eye as she locked up once more, he was too busy staring at the brooms in the window to notice her. He was still in his Quidditch robes, navy blue, and his hair was still messed up from flying. It made him look rugged she thought. She didn't think she had ever used that word before, but right now it seemed to describe him perfectly.

They ended up in a quiet corner of the Leaky Cauldron. More so he wouldn't be noticed than for intimacy. Once again he bought the drinks and she sat and listened to him talk about Quidditch. She smiled at how animated his expressions became as he described how his beater had performed the Dopplebeater Defence with spectacular accuracy. She noticed how well cut his uniform was, how well it fit him. Navy suited him. The gold emblem of twin crossed bulrushes caught the light and reflected it up onto his face, lighting up his features. She knew she was daydreaming again, not taking in a single word he was saying, but she didn't care. He was only talking about Quidditch, she wasn't missing anything interesting. The old grandfather clock in the corner chimed seven and she knew she couldn't sit here all night. She had arranged to meet Sarah in an hour. Ayla tried her hardest to think of a way she could contact Sarah from the pub, without Sarah knowing where she was, and cancel the arrangements they had made. She knew it was hopeless there was no way Sarah would take no for an answer. But still Ayla wanted to stay here. With Oliver. Even though he wasn't her type, too lean, not tall enough and completely Quidditch obsessed. Still she liked his company. Plus she didn't want to share her night with him with Sarah. Not just yet. She wouldn't approve.

She looked back to Oliver to find him smiling at her.

"You know you're a great listener. Most girls just tune out half the time."

Ayla blushed, he really didn't know her did he?

"I'm sorry, I've got to go. I said I'd meet up with a friend. I kinda promised to."

She thought she saw something like disappointment flicker in his eyes. But if he was he didn't say anything. In fact he was a perfect gentleman and offered to walk her home. Although there really wasn't much point, she only lived five minutes away. They said their goodbyes once more, Ayla felt even more reluctant to leave this time, and agreed to meet up again.

"It's great to have someone outside the game to talk." Oliver had said as she left. Ayla was in no doubt that that was all she was to him - someone to talk to. She couldn't help but want to be more though, despite knowing so little about him. It was nothing but a stupid wish really. He was bound to have a secret girlfriend hidden away somewhere. Who he adored and who was absolutely and fantastically perfect in every single way. Who looked like she was floating when she walked. And worst of she was probably so nice and sweet and utterly wonderful that even Ayla would like her. And Oliver would be head over heels in love with her of course, how could he not be? She, whoever she was, was perfect. Lucky cow.


	7. Chapter six

Chapter six. 

Ayla slowly made her way home, alone. Oliver had been sweet to offer to walk her home, no-one had ever said that to her before. But it was probably best if he didn't, who knew who they'd bump into. Besides she didn't have far to go. Plus she needed to get her head together before Sarah turned up. Ayla could only guess what Sarah would say about the whole Oliver thing. Right time to get things straight she thought. The evening had gone well, Oliver Wood, she'd met some interesting people, Oliver Wood, talked to a lot of Quidditchy people, Oliver Wood, and had left around midnight, Oliver Wood.

It was hopeless. He's invaded her head and she couldn't get rid of him. She couldn't lie to Sarah, she was her closet friend, almost family even. Sarah didn't deserve to be lied to either. Besides she would see through Ayla straight away. So she'd have to mention Oliver at some point. And she had to remember to call him Wood, Oliver was far too familiar. Ayla began to list the things she couldn't mention about Oliver in front of Sarah. His hair, his eyes, his smile, his...everything! This was not good. When had he changed from being just another Quidditch player to stare at into the star main attraction of all her dreams? This was definitely not good.

By the time she reached home Ayla was completely confused. Ok so Oliver was nice to look at, there was nothing wrong with appreciating his, his...him. But she didn't know him. He liked Quidditch, that about summed him up to Ayla. So therefore it was just a crush. She'd had those before. Crushes were perfectly normal. Though crushes had never felt like this before. Strange really. But Sarah would understand. She had enough strange crushes herself. So to sum up, a stupid but completely forgivable crush. Not like she'd Avada'd someone was it? And they'd just had a couple of drinks together, nothing huge. Now that she thought about it he hadn't really shown any real interest in her, as a person. She'd barely even call him a friend. He was an acquaintance, a business associate. Nothing more. Just a good looking business associate. Well everyone had one of those didn't they? So nothing to worry about. She could tell Sarah everything, with a clear conscience. She'd probably just laugh at Ayla anyway. Especially if she found out how stupid Ayla had been acting.

She relaxed, waiting for Sarah to pop out of the fireplace. Why had she gotten so worked up over Oliver king of the Quaffles Wood? Maybe she was turning into a crazy old cat woman. It was a bit soon for that though surely? And besides she didn't technically own a cat, just a kneazle, which was cat-like but not a proper cat. Maybe she should stop drinking Butterbeer. It didn't agree with her, and it always made her ramble on about strange things. Yes it was the drink. Definitely. Damn that Wood he was the one who kept buying them for her.

"Boo!"

Sarah. Sarah was here. Ayla jumped up and rushed at her friend, pulling her into a huge hug. Ayla felt like it had been months since she had seen her best friend.

"Hi, hi, hi. Hello little baby!" Ayla patted her friend's large stomach. "You being a good girl for your mama?"

Sarah swatted Ayla's hand away, she was frustrated with the number of people who thought that because she was pregnant, it meant they had a right to touch her ever increasing belly. It didn't.

"Don't say that! As far as Melvin's concerned we're having a boy."

"Don't you think you should tell him you're having a girl? Be less of a shock when she you know, pops out. I mean you cast the spell to find out the sex of the baby months ago. If you'd told him then he would have adjusted to the idea by now."

"Well I don't want to disappoint him. I know he'll love her, despite the fact she's not a boy. Plus I promised I'd wait 'til the birth 'til I found out. Besides we're not here to talk about my little bundle. Come on, tell me about the Ball. Was it fabulous?"

Ayla snorted, most women were desperate to describe every second of their pregnancy, it glorious detail. Not Sarah. She took a deep breath, this was it. Ayla told Sarah everything. All that she could remember about the Ball, the guests, who was with whom, & what they were wearing. She told her about how she had been knocked over by Oliver Wood, and how she managed to spill both drinks over herself. Sarah had laughed so hard she could barely breathe, she knew how clumsy her friend could be. Ayla even mentioned how good looking she thought Oliver was, to which Sarah's face turned as white as a sheet before she started to pretend to be sick into an imaginary bucket. Ayla threw a pillow at her giggling. Well that wasn't so bad.

Now that she'd gotten the Ball out of the way Ayla was anxious to hear any of Sarah's news.

"So what did the in-laws have to say this weekend? What fantastic new baby names did they give you this week? What's the latest can't-live-without-it advice that they decided to impart on you?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. Ever since she found out she was pregnant every family member she had was eager to give her advice. She had lost count of how many baby names had been suggested. As well as the numerous potions they prescribed to deal with morning sickness, swollen ankles, her expanding stomach and more besides. It was all getting a bit much and she still had another four months of her pregnancy left. Her in-laws were adamant, not to mention completely wrong, that the baby was going to be a boy. As such they were suggesting names from generations of Melvin men, and there were plenty on them. Sarah's family was more realistic. It was a fifty-fifty chance either way.

"Well the latest suggestion from Melvin's family is Hilary."

"For a boy?"

"Yup, it was his great-great-great-grandfather's brother's name. Or maybe it was the grandmother's brother? I'm not sure, I lost interest."

Ayla smirked she could tell her friend was bored to tears of being harassed about her unborn baby. She also knew that Sarah was probably dying to tell her family that she was expecting a girl, if only to make things easier. But most people liked surprises in that department. Not Sarah, she liked to know what was happening all the time. Her body, her baby, her business. Which was entirely fair.

Ayla could also sympathies. Her own family was itching for her to settle down, get married and raise a family of her own. It was what every good witch did apparently. Before she died her grandmother had even gone as far as to tell Ayla that if she didn't get herself hitched up soon she'd be left on the shelf for the rest of her life. Ayla had been nineteen at the time and didn't really see what all the fuss was about. She still just laughed it all off though. Her family had a very old-fashioned view of life, like most pureblood families. Ayla knew that were she in Sarah's position things would be exactly the same, which was comforting in a way. It did nothing to comfort Sarah however.

Instead of thinking of the coming weekend and the horrors it would bring her Sarah spent the rest of the night teasing Ayla about her new crush. Ayla took it all in good humour, there was no other way to take it, and laughed along with her friend. Still she couldn't help wondering when or even if she'd see Oliver again. Maybe tonight was just a one off? She had to admit she did want to get to know him better. To see if there was a single thought that entered his head that wasn't Quidditch related. Maybe her other friends, the ones who were Quidditch and gossip obsessed, would know some more about him. But then it would be difficult, they were sure to tease her mercilessly about it. Ayla with a crush on a Quidditch player, had the world gone mad? Having Sarah tease her was one thing, having six other people tease her all at the same time was another thing altogether. She could just wait until they started talking about him and then pay really close attention. They'd be too distracted then to realize what she was up to.

It would probably be a good idea not to obsess over him as well. The way she saw it life was too short to waste time thinking about someone she may never see again. Who also didn't appear to show even the smallest trace of interest in her. Who was in almost every single way her complete opposite and was bound to drive her insane with his constant talk about Quidditch. The more she thought about it the more she became sure she knew all there was to know about him. He'd talked to her for a total of six hours about nothing but that damn sport. Maybe she should forget the getting to know him thing and just continue to stare at him. It would take far longer for her to get bored of him that way. Plus the view was always pretty.


	8. Chapter seven

Chapter seven.

As it happened Ayla did see Oliver again. At least once a week, every week he'd call in the shop. He'd get bombarded with requests for autographs, photographs and would regularly lose clumps of his hair. Ayla suspected that these were being used in a hundred and one different and illegal love potions. He handled it all so well though. He smiled, shook hands, held babies, and signed countless bits of parchment that were thrown at him. All this only made Ayla admire him more. Since Puddlemere were close to winning the national league, it was obvious all along that they would get far, Oliver was in high demand. Everyone wanted a piece of him. And one person in particular. As soon as he had satisfied his fans, Oliver always made sure he had a quick chat with Ayla, during which time she would smile and try as hard as she could not to gaze adoringly into his eyes. She had seen several of his younger female fans doing so and it didn't look good. But before she knew it he would be leaving again - broom polish, twig tweezers or a copy of Quidditch plays in hand. Not that it mattered, he'd be back the next week to browse at the brooms. Ayla could safely say that she enjoyed work when he was there. Time definitely seemed to go faster when he was around anyway.

Over the next couple of months Ayla had even managed to introduce Oliver to Sarah. Who actually grudgingly agreed that he was nice to look at, although she later denied it and blamed the incident on her pregnancy hormones if Ayla ever dared to mention it in public.

Ayla was gazing out of the frosted windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies. It was December, the snow was falling outside and the Quidditch season was on hold due to excessive snow. Today was another non-Oliver day, he'd already been in once this week and he very rarely made two appearances in one week, so it would be quiet. Well as quiet as it could get at Christmas. It was strange the things people would buy as presents. Who in their right minds wanted broom polish as a gift? Raving lunatics.

Speaking of - Ayla could see identical redheads looking in the windows at the merchandise. She sighed. The Weasley twins could cause chaos in a crypt.

"Walk away. Walk away. Go next door they have chocolate, it's much nicer than a new broom." she muttered under her breath, crossing all her fingers and toes in hope that they wouldn't enter her shop. Ayla should have realized by now that she was not a naturally lucky person. If she had been then at that moment she would have been sunbathing on a beach somewhere hot, not propped up on a counter in a corner shop on Diagon Alley talking to herself. Ayla closed her eyes willing them away with some as yet undiscovered power. The bell above the door tinkled signaling the arrival of a customer.

"Not napping I hope Ayla?"

Her uncle! Where had he come from? She hadn't really fallen asleep had she? Her eyes snapped open and rested on a pair of identical evil grins. How the hell had they done that? One of them, she wasn't sure which, held out a small silver box and lifted the lid. Her uncle's voice rang out again: 'How marvelous to see you again sir!'. Ayla had to laugh, the things those two came up with.

"New prototype, what do you think?"

"That's great, really awesome. So what can I do for you? Want to try out one of the new brooms we have in stock? There's a really good new Comet that's just come in." she tried to sound happy to help but really she just wanted them to leave, she had been enjoying her quiet afternoon.

"Nope we've just come round-"

"To invite you to our Christmas party."

"We're asking everyone in Diagon Alley-"

"It's going to be huge."

"You have to come."

"Everyone is-"

"And we won't take no for an answer."

Ayla's head spun, she really wished they wouldn't do that. Why couldn't one talk and the other stay silent?

"Uh yeah right where, when? I'll leave a message to let everyone else know." Maybe if the rest of the Q.Q.S staff went she could get away with not turning up. She really wasn't in the mood for another party and another chance to embarrass herself.

"December 23rd.."

"Eight o'clock"

"In the Leaky Cauldron"

"We've got it for the whole night"

"You can bring someone along if you like"

They're faces split into two very unnerving and identical smiles. Ayla got the feeling that they knew something she didn't and were trying to look innocent about the whole thing. It didn't work.

"Sounds great, I'll let the rest of the guys know. Do you want them to r.s.v.p or something?" she didn't know why she asked this was the Weasley twins she very much doubted they'd be checking who was there and who wasn't, probably a case of the more the merrier.

"No need, just turn up." Well that was one thing she'd gotten right today. Now to figure out which twin was which. Not that it would help in any way, they were both pure evil. Well maybe not pure evil, but given a couple of years she was sure they'd be able to take over the world. Which could be interesting.

"Ok well we'll see you there."

"Eight in the Leaky Cauldron."

"On the 23rd." 

"Don't forget." they shouted the last part in unison as they left the building.

Ayla looked at the calendar, the 23rd was roughly a week away. Maybe she would go, knowing the twins it was bound to be fun. Or at the very least scarily interesting. And maybe she could drag Sarah along too. The girl could do with a good night out. Yeah girl's night out, would do her pregnant pal the world of good. It was a great idea, she'd ask Sarah tonight. Hell why wait, she was due a break and it was quiet right now. She flipped the 'open' sign on the front door and charged upstairs to the office. In no time at all Ayla's head popped out of Sarah's kitchen fire.

"Sarah! Sarah! Sarah Marie Melvin! You in?" Ayla could hear someone thundering down the stairs and grinned, there was someone home.

"What? What's wrong? What's happened? Is anyone hurt?" Sarah slid into view looking worried and as if she'd just run a ten mile race.

"We're going to a party. On the 23rd, you can come right? The Weasley twins are throwing a Christmas party." Ayla's grin widened she was getting excited about the party already. Sarah was less than amused.

"I'm pregnant Ayla."

"Yeah I know but you can-"

"You just made me run down three sets of stairs, terrified that something had happened to you, because you want to go to a party." Sarah interrupted glaring at the head in the fire.

"Yeah but I just thought that you would be interested and stuff. And you haven't been out in ages. And it'll be fun. And I love you. Did I mention that you look very pretty today? You're positively glowing." Ayla tried to smile her sweetest, most innocent smile, she hated having Sarah annoyed with her.

"Ok stop crawling. When did you say it was?"

"The 23rd in the Leaky Cauldron. Its gonna be fun. Can we go? Can we, can we, can we?"

"Fine. Yes we can go. Is it formal wear do you know?"

Ayla rolled her eyes at her best friend "Formal wear? It's the Weasley's, wear the oldest thing you have to be safe! Formal wear how stupid can you get?" Ayla burst out laughing.

"Oh go back to work you!"

Ayla stuck her tongue out at her friend before wrenching her head from the fire. She tried to stand but fell back down. What mad person had decided to travel by fire, where was the sense in it? Still a bit dizzy she tried to stand again and made it as far as the door before falling down again. She slid down the stairs on her backside, taking her time to stop her head from spinning. Just four more hours left, she clambered on to her chair behind the counter and flicked her wand at the closed sign on the door. With any luck she'd be able to walk by the time she closed up to go home. She flicked her wand a few more times at the room around her, clearing up the mess the few customers she'd had in had made. She could barely wait for the Christmas holidays to begin, a few days off work and she'd be going home to see her family. Which was always out of the ordinary, she never knew what was going to happen. 


	9. Chapter eight

Chapter eight.

Ayla was, to put it politely, ever so slightly tipsy. It was December 23rd and the Weasley's Christmas party was well under way. Ayla had lost count of the number of drinks she'd had. Sarah on the other hand, being heavily pregnant and only able to drink pumpkin juice, was well aware of how much Ayla had consumed. She also had a rough idea of how much more her friend could handle before Sarah would have to drag her home. It wasn't very much more.

Ayla had several fantastically good excuses for her current...let's call it festive merriment. It was Christmas. She had the next week free - no work. It was a party. It was a Christmas party don't you know. What's his name was gone for good. And oh yeah, Christmas! Who didn't love Christmas? The snow, the colour's, the singing people. Wasn't it all just great? Sarah had been treated to this speech from her friend a dozen times. Each rendition had become more slurred and more repetitive as the night got older. Christmas. Whoopee.

"Sarah! Let's…let's….let's go dance!"

Sarah had to laugh the only time Ayla ever wanted to dance was when she couldn't see straight and was just a bit wobbly on her feet. Basically a time like tonight. And it was never fun dancing with Ayla when she was like this. Mainly because neither of you were very sure which direction you would be going in. Funny to watch, but dangerous to be with.

"No you know what's even more fun than dancing Ayla? Sitting down, very quietly, for at least half an hour." Sarah tried her best to make this sound like the best idea in the history of good ideas in hope that Ayla would agree. "So that one of us can sober up." The last part Sarah said under her breath, making Ayla angry when she was drunk was never a particularly good idea. Ayla thought her friend's suggestion over. To other guests it looked as if she was trying to remember the twelve uses for dragon blood whilst whistling the French national anthem. Very difficult.

"Nah, I think I wanna dance."

"No let's sit, we could have another drink." Sarah failed to tell Ayla that the only other drink she would be allowed was a very large, very cold bucket of water.

"But we could um, you know drink and…and dance!" Ayla's eyes lit up triumphant. The two best things in the world, drinking and dancing, combined together in a wonderful harmony. Sarah shuddered drinking and dancing with Ayla was not top of her list of priorities, sitting down was. She spotted a passing Weasley, she wasn't sure which one it was and neither did she care, she made a grab for him. It was his party, he could dance with Ayla - it was only fair.

"Oi! Wealey dance with her will you? I would but I'm a bit well.." she trailed off and pointed at her stomach. There was only two and a half months of her pregnancy left, she'd avoided Saint Mungo's so far, she wasn't about to be admitted over night because she'd been foolish enough to dance with a drunk. "If you need me, I'll be sitting down. Over there." Sarah left, pushing her way through the crowd she reached a spot that was perfect. She could still see her friend but she was a safe distance away from the flailing limbs that Weasley would have to avoid in order to live through dancing with Ayla. She grinned to herself, it was always fun to watch people attempt to dance with her friend when she was in this state.

Her view, however was shortly obscured, by a very tall and annoyingly familiar pair of legs.

"Excuse me. Do you mind moving." It wasn't a request, it was an order. Being pregnant did have its advantages, you got to boss people around. And no one ever dared disagree with you.

Oliver turned around when he felt something hit the back of his head. It was Sarah, Ayla's friend, and she was throwing balled up paper napkins at him.

"Move." she shouted again. Stupid pretty boy, doesn't he know a direct order when it's given to him? And these Quidditch players were supposed to be good at doing what they were told. Sarah somehow doubted that. But then he did move. Maybe he isn't all that stupid she briefly thought. Or maybe not, she corrected herself as he sat down next to her. Since when did 'move' mean 'please sit down next to me'?

"Hey you're getting really big?" what a charmer she thought. "When's it due?" Oliver really didn't know what else to say to the girl, she was Ayla's friend and he barely knew her or what to say to her. So what could he possibly talk to Sarah about. He moved his hand to pat her stomach, kids were cool he thought, miracle of life and all that.

Sarah thrust her now empty glass into his hand before he could lay so much as a finger on her. Who the hell did he think he was?

"February. Can you get me another drink? Pumpkin juice. Thanks." she smiled brightly at the confusion that edged across his face before he nodded and walked off. Women, thought Oliver, I just don't understand them. Men, thought Sarah, you have to watch them every step of the way or who knows where you'll end up.

Weasley seemed to be doing ok though. No sign of any broken bones at least. She could now see Ayla and which ever twin it was dancing. Either Weasley had adapted to Ayla's unique way of dancing, or he actually danced like that too. What a scary thought. It looked too natural for him to be pretending. Well that solved one thing, when Ayla's drunk and wants to dance, simply find a Weasley for her to dance with.

Sarah yawned, she was bored, tired and had no-one to talk to. What a fun party this was, she thought to herself. By the looks of it she was the only pregnant person in the room too. That settled it, she was going home, even if she had to drag Ayla out by her hair. She heaved herself up and began to wade back through the bodies to where Ayla was attempting to dance. On the way she bumped into Wood again, she took the drink from his hand - downed it in one go and smiled at him before she carried on towards her friend. She couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face, that was one man who definitely did not understand women.

"Ayla! We're going home."

Ayla turned around and launched herself at Sarah. "You came to dance!"

"No come on let's go, it's getting late. No I don't want to dance. Let go!" Ayla had grabbed Sarah's arm and was trying to force the other girl to dance. Her technique was to swing Sarah at the other guests in hope that she would somehow find a rhythm to go along with the music. Somehow it didn't really work. When she realized this Ayla let go and smiled at the twin whose hand she currently had in her death grip. He was fun, whoever he was. She resumed flailing her arms about in the air as she'd been doing before Sarah had joined them. This caused the Weasley's hand to sail through the air and narrowly miss Sarah's head. Ayla giggled, dancing was fun.

"Look you go home. Me and George will look after her. Just give me her address and I'll personally make sure she gets home safely." the twin, now distinguished as Fred, leaned in and yelled conspiratorially in Sarah's ear. She looked at him skeptically, he was a Weasley twin after all. Could he be trusted?

"Ok but you better take good care of her. If I hear you experimented on her or something, I'll hex your balls off!" Sarah gave him her most threatening don't mess with me glare. When he nodded she pulled out her wand and conjured a slip of parchment with Ayla's address on it and pushed it into Fred's hand.

"I mean it. I'll be there tomorrow at eight. If she's not there, I'll find you Weasley and make you wish you'd never been born." Sarah hugged her friend, trying her best to explain what was going to happen before leaving, giving Weasley one last glare. She hoped that Ayla would do nothing to embarrass herself.

As it was Sarah wasn't the first guest to leave, the party was slowly losing force. Within an hour all that was left of the party goers was Ayla, the twins, Oliver and a couple of goblins from Gringotts, and of course the few remaining staff.

"Ayla do you remember where you live? Do you know your address?"

Ayla tottered, unable to stand still without falling over. She was sure she was seeing two Fred's. Or maybe one of them was George? There was two of them.

"I think the more important question Mr. Weasley, or Weasley's is do you know where you live?" Ayla giggled again, it had been a fun party.

It was useless, Fred knew he couldn't let her go home alone. Even if he let her walk there was no telling where she would end up. He grabbed Oliver, he still looked sober, just the man for the job and shoved the parchment Sarah had given him into his hand.

"Can you take her home mate? We've got to settle up with Tom and get those goblins out of here. They're refusing to leave see." He glanced over at his twin who was trying to reason with the group. All in all it had been a good party he thought.

"Sure. Come on Ayla we're going home."

She goggled "To your house?"

"No to yours. Come on in you get."

He lifted her into the fireplace and shouted out her address, they soon disappeared in a flash of emerald green flames. Fred smiled, he knew his old friend had a soft spot for that girl. Why else would he be in Diagon Alley every week? It certainly wasn't to see him and George. 


	10. Chapter nine

Chapter nine. 

Seconds later Ayla and Oliver fell out of her fireplace in a cloud of smoke and ashes. Oliver rolled as he hit the ground, hoping he hadn't squashed Ayla when he landed. The girl clung to him, rolled with him, and giggled as she landed on top of him. He was quite comfy to lie on, she hadn't expected him to be. She giggled again when she saw his face. He was all flustered and embarrassed, he looked so cute.

"Uh Ayla, could you move your leg? You're kin of crushing my uh, my…me"

Ayla grinned and moved one leg, the rest of her stayed put.

"No the other leg. Actually tell you what let's just get up."

He sat up and smashed his head against hers, she couldn't currently move as fast as him. Ayla giggled again, Oliver was funny and cute. Through Ayla's giggling Oliver was sure he could hear another noise. A sort of hissing. He quickly checked his robes to see if they had caught light in the fire. As he turned he caught sight of a small cat, its teeth were bared and it looked none to friendly.

"Uh," he started but was quickly cut off as Ayla too noticed the cat thing.

"Jynxy! Come here baby! I missed you, did you miss me?"

Oliver couldn't see how anyone could miss such an animal. It was small, stragglely with ears too large for its mean looking face and a stupidly tufty tail. In short it was ugly. And it didn't seem to like him either, which lessened its appeal to Oliver even more. It hissed at him again as it jumped into Ayla's lap.

"Hey sweetie you been good while I was out?"

Sweetie? What was sweet about that thing? She must really be drunk, Oliver thought. He stood up and reached down to help Ayla up from the floor, he had to jump back and pull his hand away before he could even get close to her though. The vicious little thing had taken a swipe at him. It was a good thing he had such quick reactions, from the looks of it the beast wanted to take a chunk out of him. He was lucky it hadn't. Good thing they didn't have a game coming up either, an injury now could seriously jeopardize the team's chances of winning the league. Ayla hadn't seemed to notice the animal was obviously evil and was gazing up at Oliver.

"Are you going to be ok? 'Cos' I should probably go." Before I'm mauled to death he added inwardly.

Ayla stumbled to something that could be said to be like a standing position, knocking the ugly cat thing from her lap as she went. It hissed at Oliver once more and sat squarely between him and Ayla.

"Sure I'm fine. No worries. You want to floo?" she gestured in the general direction of the fireplace and Oliver was glad there was nothing that appeared to be breakable near her.

"No I'll just walk, it'll do me good."

"Ok, the doors this way," she crossed the room and stopped. "Here's the door"

He raised his eyebrows, this girl really shouldn't drink. He stood, waiting for her to open the door. It didn't happen. Guess I'll do it myself then, he thought, Ayla was just standing there. All she could manage to think for the moment consisted of 'Oliver Wood's in my house. He has nice eyes'. She couldn't even begin to work out how to open the door in front of her. Before she even realized he was standing next to her, he had opened the door and walked through it. Surely that had all happened a bit too fast? No normal person moves that fast.

Oliver turned to say goodbye, he felt something hit his shoulder. He looked up trying to figure out what it was and where it had come from.

"Mistletoe", her voice was small and soft. She looked quite pretty in the half light. He grinned and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She blushed. 'Oliver Wood just kissed my cheek' began to run through her mind. She really was very drunk. She grinned, and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas Oliver."

He pulled away, about to wish her the same but instead he found himself kissing her again. He hadn't planned to do it. She just looked so…Merlin what was going on? It wasn't like he was drunk too.

Oliver Wood is kissing me. On the lips. Oliver Wood is kissing me on the lips, this was all Ayla could think of. She wasn't even sure if she was responding to him. She knew that it was cold and the wind was blowing snow into her house. But right now she couldn't really think about it.

Oliver heard a hiss and felt a sharp pain at his ankle. Damn cat had bitten him! He pulled away. Ayla again was oblivious to her demon pet's actions. She was too busy blushing. She really had had too much to drink.

He grabbed his leg and Ayla was suddenly aware that Oliver was crouching. She looked down, there was blood on his robes and her pet kneazle was looking quite pleased with himself. Ayla quickly booted the animal out of the way.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Well, bye", this time he did turn and walk away.

"What the hell was that for?" she hissed at her pet. "He's nice!"

If Ayla could read minds, she would know that her kneazle didn't share her opinion about Oliver. But she couldn't. So she didn't. Instead she stumbled over to the sofa, where she collapsed and fell asleep.

When Sarah arrived the next morning Ayla was still on the sofa. Well Weasley gets to continue living she supposed. It was a shame really hunting him down could have been fun.

"My, my we did have fun last night didn't we?" Sarah said nudging Ayla to wake her up. The other girl didn't stir. Sarah tried again speaking a bit louder and nudging Ayla a bit harder. Still nothing. Well desperate times and all that stuff thought Sarah. She sat down. On Ayla. Whilst shouting "Wakey, wakey".

That got a reaction. Ayla jumped trying to dislodge the person on top of her while trying to find out which direction up was in. She groaned and gave up. Being upright wasn't really all that important.

"So I take it we over-indulged last night then? Miss me much after I left?"

Ayla groaned again, surely Sarah didn't expect her to talk right now? In fact she was positive that right now talking was not a good idea. Just listening to Sarah made her head throb.

"For the benefit of out friendship, I'm going to take that last groan as a yes. Which I'm sure is what you meant it to be." Sarah was doing her best to talk as sweetly, and more importantly, as loudly as possible. "So what time did Weasley drop you home?"

Ayla lifted her head, damn it why couldn't she be friends with someone who didn't make her talk when she was hung over? The least Sarah could do was perform that charm she knew to make Ayla's head stop banging, and her stomach stop swirling, and her mouth stop tasting like carpet. But it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

"Didn't"

"What? What do you mean 'didn't'? I told him to bring you home." Sarah allowed herself a small grin, looked like she'd be hunting Weasley after all.

"Oliver"

"Huh? Who's Oliver? What about him?"

Ayla was about ready to cry, her plan to talk in single word sentences had failed. And she'd just remembered what had happened last night before she collapsed on the sofa.

"Wood." she started, clearing up Sarah's confusion. Her friend muttered a quiet "oh" of comprehension.

"Kissed me." she ended effectively doubling her friend's confusion and anger. Not to mention her own splitting headache.

"He did what?"

Ayla began to wonder what it would be like to have a quiet life, without people sitting on her and screaming. Then gave up, what was the point? Not like she'd ever have one.


	11. Chapter ten

Chapter ten. 

Oliver felt light headed. He wasn't sure if it was from kissing Ayla or from, well kissing Ayla. Dear Merlin that girl could drink. He had been able to taste the Fire whisky on her breath. He even felt a bit tipsy, it was a wonder the girl could stand let alone form coherent sentences. He grinned, she was almost adorable when she was drunk. He couldn't keep his mind off the way her face and lit up when he had told her they were going home. And the way she had blushed and swayed slightly after he kissed her cheek.

The second kiss shouldn't have happened though. He couldn't afford to be distracted by a witch this early on in his career. Even if that witch was funny, pretty, intelligent, knew shed loads about Quidditch and had a smile that made Oliver feel nervous, as if he had a very important match to play. He needed to concentrate. On Quidditch.

Besides it wasn't like he knew anything real about her. He didn't know her favourite flavour ice cream. Or colour. Or what Quidditch team she supported. But he had a sneaking suspicion it was Puddlemere. No for all he knew she could be one of those crazed stalker people the other guys on the team kept talking about. Right now Quidditch was the only woman in his life, and he loved her dearly.

Still Ayla was much prettier than a Quaffle. She was probably a damn sight more comfortable to sleep with too. No, bad thoughts get out of my head. Oliver shook his head, trying to dislodge the image he had of Ayla sleeping. In his bed. She was great to talk with too, especially about Quidditch. She wasn't one of those silly little girls who said it was 'just a game' and 'no big deal'. It was a big deal, it was a huge deal. Ayla knew it was a sport. A serious, time consuming sport. He was sure she'd understand. The kiss had been a mistake. A very nice and pleasant mistake, but a mistake all the same.

Besides he wasn't even sure if she felt the same. It wasn't like she had hit him, which probably meant something good, he thought, or possibly something bad depending on how you looked at it. It was possible that she liked him. Very possible he thought to himself. But it didn't matter he didn't have time for relationships. Plus there was always the possibility that she was so drunk she wouldn't remember a thing about tonight. Oliver wasn't sure how he felt about that. It might be helpful he thought, he crossed his fingers and hoped for the best. Whatever it was.

He looked up at the sky and found himself wondering what Ayla was doing right now. Probably passed out on the floor with the beast standing guard over her. If anything was going to happen between them that monster would be gone faster than a speeding Bludger. Not that anything would (or, he wondered, should that be could?) happen, he shook his head once more, trying to get the girl out of his head.

"Keep your mind on the game Ollie old boy." his voice broke the clear silence that hung around him.

She could be completely perfect but he'd still be willing to bet that she wouldn't understand the level of commitment his job deserved. He'd lost count at the number of times the other lads had complained about arguing with their wives and girlfriends, about the amount of training they did. It was unbelievable. He knew that most of the lads blamed him. Of course they did, he was the Captain after all. But if you want to get somewhere you need to put the work in. And none of them complained when the team won, which they always did. Oliver thought a few arguments were a small sacrifice to pay for being the best team in the league. Which they were, by far. And who didn't want to date one of the nation's best players? It was win-win really.

Still, it must be nice to have someone to go home to after a hard days training. Someone to fall asleep with on the sofa. Someone to take to those stupid society Balls, in order to avoid the scary stalker types, and his favourite comment of 'Oh alone again? Well never mind". Never mind what he wanted to know?

When he was finally at his front door he was exhausted. It had been a longer walk than he had expected. Still nothing wrong with a bit of exercise. Maybe he should get the rest of the team to run some laps? It may just benefit them, he thought, at least it'll get rid of they're Butterbeer guts anyway. Putting that thought to the back of his mind he pulled out his model of Puddlemere's training grounds. He wanted to sort out a few strategies for their next match. He wasn't sure who they'd be playing but there was nothing wrong with being prepared in Quidditch.

Maybe he'd invite Ayla to the next match? He drifted off into a daydream, where his team had just won and Ayla was gazing at him lovingly with admiration in her eyes. And he kissed her again. Maybe he was injured too, and she could take care of him? That would be nice.

No! Concentrate. He stifled a giant yawn and knew that it would be useless to carry on now, he should just go to sleep.

He fell into bed, scratching his leg. He briefly wondered whether kneazle bites were poisonous before he fell into a deep sleep. He woke a few hours later, having dreamt his leg was growing fur and he was turning into a were-kneazle. He reached down to rub his leg. It didn't fell any hairier than normal. Still, he'd best check with the team's medi-wizard tomorrow. Better to be safe than hairy. Plus he wasn't sure he'd be able to block and catch the Quaffle with claws. It might make things a bit difficult for him, assuming they'd let him carry on playing of course. Now that was a scary thought.

He fell back to sleep and resumed his dream about Ayla. However in this version not only had they won the match, but he had single handedly defeated Voldemort. Saved Harry Potter from a fate worse than death. And rescued a few babies from a burning building in the mean time. While all this happened Ayla stood off to the side lines, cheering him on while wearing a shirt that proclaimed her un-dying love for him. Which was nice.


	12. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven. 

Sarah was irate. She was screaming bloody murder against the Weasley twins and Oliver Wood. Ayla was not. Ayla was cowering on the sofa with a few pillows over her head. She knew she was safe while Sarah was venting her anger. She'd be able to lie there for at least an hour before Sarah turned on her. That was enough time to sober up and regain the use of her legs before Sarah would turn to turn, with her falsely sweet barely controlled voice. Then it would be time to run. Preferably very fast and very far away if Ayla could manage it. If not, locking herself in the bedroom was just as effective.

"Ayla darling, I need you to tell me exactly what happened last night. Every. Tiny. Detail."

Dear Merlin that hour had gone quick. She risked a glance on the clock on the mantle. It hadn't been an hour. It had barely been ten minutes. Either Sarah wasn't all that angry or this was going to be a very bad afternoon. She felt the pillows get pulled off her head and the cold air rush around her. Hello bad afternoon meet hung over person about to be killed by her best friend.

She braved a small smile. Sarah was looking at her expectantly. Maybe small smiles wouldn't cut it. Two hours later when Sarah was sufficiently satisfied that she had heard every tiny detail Ayla deemed herself free to go. Sarah pulled her back down again. Now this really wasn't fair, Ayla was sure even murderers in Azkaban got five minute toilet breaks.

"So he defiantly didn't force himself on you? He didn't take advantage?"

Ayla sighed she was at her wits end, she was sure she'd already told Sarah this. At least twice.

"No I told you. He kissed me, I let him and then Jynx bit him and well he left. It was really embarrassing."

Sarah grinned evilly and picked up the kneazle and cooed in its ear. "Who's a good boy taking care of his owner? I knew I could rely on you."

Ayla scowled. "So what if he kissed me? I'm nice. I'm kissable. Obviously so. And he's a nice enough guy. What's wrong with kissing?"

It was Sarah's turn to scowl. "You know exactly what's wrong with kissing. Kissing leads to this." she pointed dramatically at her stomach. "Besides I've seen the type of witches those Quidditch idiots go for. Stupid monosyllabic nitwits, who wouldn't know a brain if it waved a banner in front of them which said 'I am a brain'. You're not one of those witches Ayla, you're better than them. You have a brain."

Ayla looked her friend in the eye, it was time for the big confession.

"But I like him. I like him like him. Plus he could be different. He could be kind and sweet and caring. And he's a really good kisser. I felt all dizzy and woozy when he pulled away." Ayla was blushing and had a dazed grin plastered on her face. Had she really just said that?

"You were drunk! Of course you felt dizzy the amount you drank last night, I wouldn't be surprised if you still were."

Sarah stared at Ayla, not quite believing what she was hearing. She knew this girl. Knew that she was sometimes stupid and said things she didn't mean. She also knew when she was serious and meant every single word she said. It looked like now was one of those times. She didn't like what might happen, but she had to stick by her friend, no one else would.

"You really like him?" every word she spoke dripped with dread. "Promise me you won't let him hurt you?"

Ayla couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing even thought it made her head throb. Sarah was sweet to worry, but he was just a guy. What could happen?

"I promise. You crazy hormonal woman you. It's not like I'm in love with him you know. But he is a good kisser. A very, very good kisser."

Sarah wrinkled her nose this was Oliver Wood they were talking about. Hey, this was Oliver Wood they were talking about? It wasn't like he was the master of seduction. Unless the phrase 'I block the Quaffles's' was intended to make a girl go weak at the knees? It hadn't worked on Sarah anyway. Well that was ok then wasn't it? Not like he could lure Ayla into bed by whispering Quidditch plays in her ear. Nothing to worry about. Well not much anyway. Maybe she could let him live after all?

Whilst Ayla had been relating the previous night's events, Sarah had been plotting several painful and undetectable ways to kill Wood and the Weasley twins. She wasn't so sure she could let the twins live too. This was all their fault. All they had to do was get Ayla home safe and sound. Wasn't exactly difficult now was it? So why ask Wood?

Sarah didn't know why she didn't like Wood. Aside from the fact that he was far too pretty, no man should be that pretty. He just wasn't good enough for her friend, few wizards were. She knew he could never love Ayla as much as that stupid bloody game, her friend would always come second. And that wasn't good enough.

Maybe she should bump him off? Or at least make sure he got lost for a while. Long enough for Ayla to find someone else at least. She'd have to look into it. She was sure she had an uncle who was a bit strange and who no one talked to. He was bound to know someone who could help. Yes that plan of action definitely had it's possibilities.

"Sarah you ok? You've got a strange look on you're face. You look a bit demented."

Sarah quickly rearranged her features to look blank and innocent. Mustn't let Ayla catch on.

"Yes. Yes fine. Well I must be off. Lots to organize, Christmas Day tomorrow and all the family are coming round. Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to your parents? They'll be expecting you by now."

Ayla had almost forgotten about Christmas. She'd be spending it with her family. Her parents, two brothers, two sisters, and their partners and children. Just a nice quiet family Christmas. Yeah right and You know who just wanted to give everyone puppies and kittens!

"Yeah I guess you're right. Well I'll see you at New Years right?"

It was the girls tradition to spend Christmas with their families, not that they had much choice there, and New Year together. The two girls hugged and Sarah left with a twirl of her cloak and a small 'pop'.

Within half an hour Ayla was standing outside her parent's once sprawling manor. The Jenson Manor had been grand and splendid, it was now falling into disrepair due to her father's slight indiscretions. Still it was home and there was no place like it. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open, it was now or never, she went into the dragons den. She probably shouldn't compare her family to a dragon. It would give dragons a bad name. She dropped her bag onto the floor and headed in the direction of the voices she could hear echoing down the hall.

She stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched her family, all gathered together again. Her mother was throwing spells every which way, preparing the evening meal. She had this come far, she thought, might as well join the madness.


	13. Chapter twelve

Chapter 12.

Ayla's family was large, loud and growing by the second. She was one of five children and the only one who was not married with children. Much to her mother's annoyance. Beverley Jenson, Ayla's mother, was eager for her daughter to find someone to settle down with and be happy. Ayla had been working in that damn shop for nearly six years now and she still hadn't found a nice young wizard to look after her. Her mother could only conclude that Ayla wasn't looking hard enough. There were plenty of available Quidditch players, surely one of them had noticed how attractive her daughter was? The rest of her family shared this opinion and were forever trying to set Ayla up with someone.

"Hey everyone!"

Her family immediately crowed around her, pulling her into many different hugs. Once her mother had scrutinized Ayla's appearance "far too skinny, decent wizards like a bit of meat on a witches bones', it was back to business as usual. Namely Ayla's love life.

"So dear, any handsome young men show any interest in you at that party last night? Very good of you to go on Mike's behalf you know." her mother began the questioning. It was a time honored tradition, and no one messed with tradition.

"Just doing my job mum. And no, no knight in shining armour offered to whisk me away on his white horse."

Her mother smiled peaceably. "Well there's always next time dear. Do try to keep your eye out won't you? We don't want you ending up an old maid like your aunt Sylvia."

Ayla's sister Zara was smirking, this was never a good thing. Zara was the eldest sister and as such was always ready to tell tales on Ayla and their baby sister Tansy.

"That's not what I heard mum. I heard Ayla spent the night dancing with George Weasley. Seems they were quite close. Almost inseparable."

"For you information I was dancing with Fred Weasley, and he's just a friend before any of you start. Nothing more." Ayla shot her older sister a triumphant smile. Try to drop me in it, she thought, you haven't got a chance in hell.

"Ah don't worry Ayl' we all know that Zara's the one with the ginger fixation, not you." Tansy said patting her big sister's back for support.

"I'll have you know there's nothing wrong with being ginger" Zara started.

"Damn right!" her husband Darrell had joined the festivities. "Ginger and proud me." he smiled charmingly round the room and pulled Ayla into a hug. "How's it going kiddo? Got a man yet?"

"No Darrell, not yet. Guess I'm not as lucky as my sister to bag such a prize as yourself."

Darrell had the good grace to pretend that he was embarrassed by his sister in law's compliment, but everyone knew he loved the attention. It was why he and Zara had gotten on so well in the first place. Both of them loved attention, and they loved giving each other attention even more. It was quite sweet, in a sickening sort of way.

"Right then kids, time to dress the tree!" Ayla's father shouted. She mouthed a silent thank you to him for distracting the rest of the family from her love life. She knew it wouldn't last long though, and her father could be just as bad as the rest of them when he wanted to be. Gregor Jenson wanted the best for his children, but he knew there were some things you couldn't rush - and Ayla was one of them.

She laughed as she watched her young nieces and nephew drag their parents into the sitting room. Decorating the tree was a family activity, besides the children could still only reach the lower branches.

Ayla looked at her brother Parker, the second eldest of the Jenson children. Christmas wasn't his favourite time of year, his wife and son had been murdered around this time seven years ago, killed by Voldemort's followers. Ayla could still see the pain in his eyes, she pulled him into another hug. She knew how much he missed his wife Maylea and son Finn. Finn had been the apple of his dad's eye, and possibly the most adorable child Ayla had known. She left him alone, knowing it was what he needed. Parker gazed up at a portrait of his family, Maylea blew him a kiss whilst Finn waved at his father, a cheeky smirk plastered on his face.

Ayla entered the sitting room to find her other brother and two brother's in law, each with a child on their shoulders, running around the tree trailing tinsel behind them.

She sat down off to the side with her sisters and sister in law Chelsea, to watch the fun. Zara and Chelsea were busying gossiping about Glad-rag's latest collection of robes, and how the Paris branch differed from those in London and Hogsmeade. Fashion wasn't Ayla's thing so she left the two alone, choosing to talk to her baby sister Tansy instead. Although Tansy wasn't much of a baby anymore. She was married and expecting her first child in August. A fact which pleased their mother greatly - 'you can never have too many grandchildren'.

But Tansy wasn't all that much fun to talk to either. She was too busy watching her husband Goldie run around with his nephew on his back. Ayla could tell that Tansy couldn't wait for the time when her husband would be doing that with his own child.

"So come on Tans', is it a boy or a girl? You must know"

Her sister shrugged.

"You don't know?"

"Nope, Goldie wants it to be a surprise. If you want the truth I think him and Dad have bet on what the baby will be. You know what those two are like when they get together." her sister gazed lovingly in the direction of her husband.

Ayla knew exactly what they were like. Her father never missed an opportunity to make a wager. Even though his wife had forbidden him after he lost three house elves and a considerable amount of galleons betting, and losing, on fixed Quidditch games. And Goldie, Tansy's husband, was just as bad. He would often place bets on his father in laws behalf, because Gregor had been banned from every local wizarding betting shop. But boys would be boys she supposed.

"But what do you want? A little witch or a little wizard? Come on you can tell me" Ayla grinned hoping her sister would take the time to give her a sentence instead of one word answer, so as not to interrupt the oh so important gazing at her husband.

"A boy." well two words were better than one Ayla supposed.

"Why?" she ploughed on regardless, desperate to keep the subject of conversation away from her for the time being.

"Because he'll look like a miniature version of his daddy. And I think Goldie wants a boy too."

Ayla had suddenly run out of things to say. She had very little in common with her sisters. She was single, without children. She had a job, something no dignified married woman had. Especially if her husband had pots of money. In short, they were worlds apart.

"So Ayla you can't seriously expect us to believe that there isn't a young hot Quidditch stud out there that spends his nights lying awake thinking of you?"

She had to laugh at her sister in law Chelsea, the woman was mad and had an equally mad imagination.

"I bet there's a fair few who'd offer you a ride on his broomstick!" Chelsea also had a filthy mind and a mouth to match it.

"I'll be honest with you Chels' I don't know what goes on in their minds half the time, but I'm guessing its 'quaffle, quaffle, quaffle'. I could be wrong mind."

Chelsea looked at her skeptically, "So there's no one? Not one wizard out there that's caught your eye? Come on there must be one? What about that Wood guy? He's always in you're shop right?"

It was scary how much Chelsea knew. Ayla was sure she was some sort of Seer and not just connected to an amazingly fast gossip train. How could she know Oliver had been in? She didn't set foot in a shop unless it was at the height fashion, and certainly not a sports shop.

"Uh yeah, I think he comes in from time to time" Ayla tried to keep her face as neutral as possible as the memory of last night came flooding back to her.

"Time to time? Once a week, every week is more what I've heard. Apparently he's got a thing for someone who works in Diagon Alley. Wouldn't happen to know who hun?"

Dear Merlin that woman was scary at times. Ayla could tell by Chelsea's raised eyebrow and knowing look that she knew exactly where that person worked. She tried not to blush, she could feel three sets of eyes watching her. Scrutinizing her. 

"Uh no. He hasn't said anything to me about this mystery girl." Ayla was sure she was stuttering. She raised her glance to the three women staring at her. All their faces had lit up, Ayla's on the other hand had dropped. She realized what she had just said. She had just landed herself right in it.

"Not that he would. Tell me that is." Ayla's brain was screaming at her to shut up before she incriminated herself any further.

"Yeah sure sweetie. Whatever you say." Chelsea's voice may have sounded trusting, but the expression on her face told Ayla she wasn't convinced. 


	14. Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen.

Chelsea got up and walked over to her husband Drake, Ayla's other eldest brother. Leaving Ayla gob smacked and stuttering.

"Bu- bu- but…" was all she could manage.

Her sisters both grinned at her and strode off to gather round the tree. Well that had gone off as well as a damp firework. She wasn't sure she could move, she was hung over (though not as much as she had been) and trapped in her parents house for at least three days, with no hope of escape. And she was pretty sure her sisters had just put two and two together and come up with marriage. This could only spell trouble. Or was that add up to trouble?

"Come on Aunty A." Her little nephew Bentley was jumping up and down in front of her. "It's time to put the star on the tree!"

Ayla allowed herself to be pulled up and stumbled to where her family was assembled around the tree. Her father had his wand out ready to levitate the star to the top of the tree. Ayla could feel her headache slowly coming back, a dull thumping at the back of her head, her knees felt weak. They couldn't know. Her family couldn't know what had happened between her and Oliver. She'd never hear the end of it. How handsome he was, how popular, how clean cut. She knew all that already and she knew it well. And of course they'd want to know everything. How long she'd known him? What they'd talked about. Everything. Including how close the two had gotten. How close were they likely to get? But the answer to that question she wasn't entirely sure of herself. They had kissed. And he had left. She knew she couldn't tell them that.

She could just imagine her family's reaction. Her brothers and brothers in law would disappear in an instant in order to beat, maim and possibly kill Oliver. Kiss little Ayla and walk off? He wouldn't deserve to live in their eyes. Her mother would of course rally round her, telling her she would get over him and that he wasn't good enough for her anyway. Dear Merlin she hoped that her sisters would be good enough to keep quiet. She locked her knees, standing up straight to stop her legs from shaking. She shot glances at her sisters, begging and pleading with her eyes, 'Don't say anything' she thought, 'Please don't say anything'. Her sisters seemed to understand, whether they would say anything was another matter. They lived to annoy one another and get each other in trouble. They always had done.

"Right then everyone, let's eat!" Ayla's mother clapped her hands together. The dreaded family meal. Oh joy.

They gathered round the table, her mother and father at either end, Ayla was flanked on both sides by her sisters. Both of whom were grinning like Cheshire cats. She took a deep breath and settled into her seat. She could handle this. Her mother flicked her wand at the kitchen door and the food began floating through it.

"Where's Mokey Mum?"

Mokey was the last of the family's house elves. To Ayla he was a part of the family, more than a servant.

"Oh we had to let him go dear. Not enough work for him with just me and your Dad to cook for." her mother replied as she began serving everyone with a gesture from her wand.

"But where's he gone? You didn't give him clothes did you?" Ayla asked anxiously.

"No, no dear. Of course not. He's gone to work at Hogwarts darling. I expect he'll be running the whole kitchen by now."

Ayla smiled, she was glad the elf that had been a friend to her when she was young was still doing something he loved.

"Speaking of work. How's the show going Goldie? I've tried to stay up for it a few time but you know what us old codgers are like" Ayla's father laughed at his own little joke. He was hardly what you would call old, especially by wizarding standards.

"It's going good Gregor. Really good. We've got some great guests lined up." Goldie beamed. He was the host of a late night talk show on the Wizarding Wireless Network. All the witches loved him, and all the wizards envied him for that fact. Fortunately he only had eyes for Ayla's sister Tansy.

"That's right, he's interviewing Oliver Wood after Christmas." Zara pitched in.

Here we go, thought Ayla, knowing her sister was just getting started.

"Should be an interesting show, wouldn't you say Ayla?" Zara smiled sweetly in her direction.

"I'm sure it will be. What with Puddlemere's success so far this year" Ayla was cool and calm. She was not going to let her sister get the better of her.

"Some people find him very attractive too. I'm sure you'll get loads of witches owling you about his love life darling. Don't you agree Ayla?" Tansy had joined in. Weren't little sisters supposed to stick together? Apparently not.

"Oh yes, I'm sure they'll be lots of teenage witches harassing you to find out what his favourite colour is." Ayla smiled at Goldie, trying to give the air of someone who was above such petty things.

"It's not just teenagers who fancy him. I know a lot of older witches who are quite fond of him too. Don't you Ayla?" Chelsea had turned on her now. Three against one. Now that really wasn't fair.

"I suppose you're right Chels', a fair few of my friends think he's handsome." Phew that was close. Surely the silence they were now sitting in signal the end of that topic?

"Don't you Ayla?" Goldie looked at her, a wide grin splitting his face. Tansy had obviously already told her husband about their earlier conversation. Ayla had only just begun to relax. Damn them.

"Pardon?"

"Don't you?" he repeated. "Don't you think he's handsome?" She gritted her teeth.

"Well I suppose he is quite handsome. But not really my type."

"What is your type sis?"

Her whole family turned in her direction, awaiting the answer to Drake's question.

"Well bro', I'm not entirely sure right now" which was true, she wasn't. "But I don't often go for Quidditch players" this again was true, Oliver was the first Quidditch player to have sparked her interest.

"Oh darling," her mother started. "You'll never guess who your father saw in town the other day. Go on Gregor tell her." Ayla looked at her father, thankful for a change in topic.

"Adam Fisher" her father said. She suddenly wished they'd go back to talking about Oliver.

"Yes he's doing really well for himself, working at the Ministry now. Very high profile job. And he's still single!" her mother trilled.

Adam had been her boyfriend at Hogwarts. He came from a well respected family, was nice, clever, and in her mother's opinion was the perfect man for Ayla. The only problem was, he was about as interesting as dish water. His family also happened to be the closet thing to neighbours the Jenson's had, living just a couple of miles away.

"Well that's nice. Good for Adam." she tried to sound happy for him, but not too enthusiastic, or else her mother might try to set them up again.

"Where was it you said you saw him Gregor?"

Her father shifted in his seat. He'd clearly been doing something he shouldn't have at the time.

"Uh well outside the bookies. He was coming out you see. Very nice chap. wouldn't you say Goldie?"

Ayla grinned, she knew very well who had been coming out of the betting shop and it wasn't Adam.

"Yes top man." Goldie looked equally guilty and said no more.

The meal passed in much the same way, with her family laughing and joking together. As usual they hung their stocking over the fire place for Santa, so as not to spoil the magic of the night for the children. Soon it was time to go to bed, Ayla helped get the kids settled with her sisters, who were strangely quiet for a change. Ayla too was feeling sleepy, and fully intended going to sleep herself.

She was in her room, unpacking her small bag when she heard a knock at the door. It was Chelsea.

"This just arrived for you" she held out an envelope with Ayla's name scribbled on the front. Not recognising the writing Ayla tore it open:

"Merry Christmas. Oliver xx" was all it read. She smiled, this had to mean something good.

"Is it from anyone special?" Chelsea winked at her and waited for an answer. 


	15. Chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen.

"Well?" Chelsea was still waiting for an answer.

"Well what?" Ayla shifted her feet nervously, she knew what her sister in law was asking. The only question for Ayla however was: to lie or not to lie?

"You know what. I can read you like a book, we all can. Who's the note from?" Slowly Ayla met Chelsea's eyes. She was right, she couldn't lie: she was lousy at it.

"Uh, a friend." stalling for time was always an option though.

"Strange time for a 'friend' to be sending notes, wouldn't you say?" Chelsea arched her eyebrow, it was something she always did when she was being annoyingly perceptive. Ayla hated the eyebrow, she always felt like it was judging her. She kept silent.

"Unless of course this is a special 'friend' of yours." Chelsea pressed. "A special friend who took you home from the Weasley's Christmas party perhaps?"

Ayla's head snapped up fast, so fast it caused he neck to crick. She ducked her head again under the pretence of trying to un-crick it, really she was just trying to avoid eye contact with Chelsea. Never let your enemy see the whites of your eyes she thought. Of all the people her brother could have married, why did he have to pick someone with possible Seer's blood? True Chelsea didn't fully possess the gift, but she wasn't a person to play wizard's chess with either.

"How long have you known?" Ayla mumbled, still keeping her head down.

"Only since this morning. I got a funny sort of half vision thingy when we hugged. So do you like him?"

"Have you told anyone?" Ayla blurted out. She had intended to sound nonchalant, as if she didn't really care what people thought.

"No." Chelsea chuckled at the young girl in front of her. Sometimes Ayla was too shy for her own good, always worried what other people might say. "So do you like him?"

Ayla grinned and nodded, she could trust Chelsea to keep quiet, for the time being anyway.

"Yeah, he's really sweet." she paused as a thought suddenly struck her. "You didn't see anything else did you? Anything that could have been the future?"

"Nope, sorry hunny, you know I'm not all that good at that sort of thing. I wish I was but.." Chelsea tailed off.

Ayla nodded again. Well it had been worth a try at least.

"That's ok. Just try to keep this to yourself? I'm not ashamed. It's just well I want to see how things work out, before I tell the parents. You know how they get." Ayla blushed. She felt like a school girl: swearing her sister in law to secrecy.

"Sure hun, don't worry about it. Your parents can be a bit intimidating, I should know."

Ayla was all too aware herself of how her parents could be. The last wizard she had dared to bring home had been scared away by her mother's constant talk of marriage and babies. Her heart was in the right place, but her mother was ever so slightly obsessed. Still Oliver didn't seem to scare so easily, if the fact that he was happy to have large objects thrown at his head was anything to go by.

"Well sweetie, I'm off to bed, seen as my two little darlings seem to be out for the count." Chelsea kissed Ayla goodnight and left.

Ayla looked over at her two nieces, Bryony and Jasmine. With their golden hair and innocent faces, they looked just like angels. She knew however that when awake they were far from angelic.

"Sweet dreams Ayla."

Ayla was too distracted to answer, thinking about her own child. Would it look as alike to her as Chelsea's girls did? The only way she could tell they were her brother's daughters was by their wicked sense of humour and inexplicable love of frogs. She briefly wondered what Oliver's children would look like, before she realised how ahead of herself she was getting. She shook her head, clearing those dangerous thoughts away. She crept silently from the kid's room and across the hall into her own. She rummaged through the desk draws, trying to find a spare bit of parchment. Once she found some she was at a loss as to what she should reply with. Repeating what he had written seemed pointless. But then what else could she say? After several soul searching moments she scribbled her reply:

"And a Happy New Year to you. Ayla xx."

And whistled for the family owl. She tied the note to the bird's leg and sent it off before she could have any second thoughts. That done she climbed into bed, exhausted from what had been an incredibly long day.

It was around six the next morning that Ayla felt three small something's jump on top of her. For a moment she had forgotten where she was, until three small voices shouted that is.

"Wake up Aunty A, it's Christmas!"

The something's, her two nieces and one nephew, got up and started bouncing on her bed. She groaned and turned over.

"Too early." she mumbled.

The children flopped down on top of her again. One on her head, another on her stomach, and the last on her knees.

"Get up!"

She groaned again, wanting to point out that because of their current positions, there was no way she could get up.

"Urgh. Ok I'll get up. I promise."

Amid several cheers the three got up, releasing her. They dropped off the bed and thundered, not unlike a herd of stampeding elephants, down the stairs, screaming and shrieking all the way.

Within ten minutes, Ayla too was downstairs, sitting surrounded by wrapping paper as the kids tore open every present they could find that was addressed to them. Now this was what Christmas was all about. Carnage, destruction and piles and piles of wrapping paper.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of red, green and gold. Ayla really did love spending time with her family. They were loud, rude, amazingly annoying at times, and almost completely crazy. Something she wouldn't change for all the world. Life without You know who was perfect.

But all too soon Ayla was happy to be leaving. Her family was great and she adored every one of them. But a little went a long way. She floo'd home late one night a few days after Christmas, weighed down with presents and numerous food parcels from her mother, who was still determined to 'put a bit of meat' on Ayla's bones. She fell out of the fire place, tripping over one of the many packages. As she landed she smacked her head on the floor, causing stars to appear in front of her eyes. She groaned, "Ah home, sweet home." 


	16. Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen.

Ayla sneezed and sneezed and sneezed. It was the day before New Year's Eve and she had a cold. Just her luck. She downed another shot of pepper-up potion and scrutinized her appearance in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were blood shot and had large, luggage sized bags underneath them. Her hair was doing an alarmingly good impression of a bird's nest, and her face was blotchy. Best of all her nose was bright red, and continually running. Very attractive. She knocked back some more potion, she was pretty sure you weren't required to measure out doses of the stuff. And what she'd had so far hadn't really made much of a difference anyway.

She sneezed again and steam spouted out of her ears, adding to her current dripping beauty. On the plus side she could breathe properly again, which was always useful. But she still felt awful. Well then, she thought to herself, time to get out the cauldron.

Within twenty minutes Ayla was stood over her large steaming cauldron in the middle of her kitchen. She had thrown in every ingredient she could think of. Mint, eucalyptus, camomile, belladonna and even a few others from the store cupboard which were no longer recognisable, but no doubt useful. It was now decision time, should she simply inhale the vapours from her magical concoction? They did seem to be working. She definitely felt relaxed, must be the belladonna, and her skin looked a lot less blotchy. Or should she drink it? If the vapours had done her so much good, surely drinking it would be even more beneficial? Unless of course it killed her. She knew she didn't have a spare bezoar around. Was it worth the risk? If only her cousin Kate were around, she'd be the perfect person to test it on. Trusting, gullible and so annoying that if she did pop her clogs it would be no great loss. Ayla continued to inhale the fumes, always best to stick to the safe option. She waved her wand over the bubbling liquid, hoping her wand would be able to unmask the mystery ingredients. She then opened her recipe book to deposit the information, should she ever need it again. 

That done she vanished the liquid, which was now beginning to congeal, and headed off to bed. Maybe sleep would help her aching joints? She slept the night through and half of the next day too. She woke the next afternoon feeling refreshed and a whole lot better. All thanks to her marvellous medicine. And it was New Year's Eve, which meant one thing. Party.  
She and Sarah would be having drinks with a few friends at Sarah's gorgeous house, before heading off to a muggle club for the countdown. Ayla loved New Year, it always meant a new beginning. Something she wanted badly but never actually got round to doing. Maybe this year would be different?

This party was going to be different at least. It was a girl's night out, so if she saw Oliver, which wasn't at all likely, she was forbidden to talk to him. Which annoyed Ayla. Not that she would see him. Probably. It was also going to be different because Ayla wasn't going to be drinking. Sarah had made her promise. It didn't really matter, she didn't need a drink to have a good time. Plus it meant she was less likely to make a fool of herself.

Which was one of the reasons she secretly hoped she would see Oliver. She'd be poised, elegant, the picture of grace and maturity, the perfect woman. In short she'd be sober.

Also she hadn't seen or heard from him since Christmas Eve. She was used to seeing him at least once a week. It felt strange not having him around. Not that she lived purely for his visits of course. She wasn't some silly school girl. But she was alone. Something she had become very aware of these past few weeks. Sarah was married and expecting a baby, things were going to change between them pretty soon. They'd still be friends, but Sarah would have someone who was completely dependant on her. Other than Ayla.

All of her friends were married or involved with someone in some way. As were her family. But she was alone. Except for her kneazle, who had disappeared Christmas eve, probably angry at Ayla. No wait, that was stupid. Jynx was probably with another family somewhere. Or with another cat. Now that was depressing. Her pet had a better love life than she did. Ayla flopped down on the sofa, suddenly overcome with the need to lie down and just feel sorry for herself. What a brilliant way to celebrate the New Year she thought. Alone, with no-one to love and no cat, just a lump on the sofa.

Sarah's owl flew in through the window and landed, as usual, on Ayla's head. Did the bird think that this was some sign of affection? Ayla took the red envelope from it, the bird hopped down onto her stomach for her to read the letter. She didn't need to read it, it was a Howler.

"Get your backside out of bed and get over here! It's New Year!"

Ayla laughed, only Sarah would send a Howler to wish someone a Happy New Year. She got up, gathered her stuff together and floo'd to Sarah's, determined to enjoy the night no matter what happened. The future was the future, and she'd deal with it when she got there.

Sarah's house was spectacular. There was no other word for it. The place was covered, top to bottom, in festive decorations. Balloons, streamers and lots and lots of food. Ayla dived at the table in front of her. Every inch of it was covered in food. She was suddenly aware that she hadn't eaten since the day before. She had a lot of catching up to do, and wasted no time getting started. Five minutes after she had begun to shovel food down her throat Ayla had made a considerable dent in the amount of food that was left for the guests. Sarah came in and snorted at Ayla's behaviour. Ayla on the other hand ignored her and carried on eating.

"You know that food's for everyone right?"

Ayla nodded, she knew. She just didn't care.

"Did your parents starve you over Christmas?"

Ayla shook her head and stopped long enough to hold a decent two way conversation.

"No, I'm just hungry. Didn't eat much yesterday. This is good!"

She started eating again. The food really was too good not to eat. Once she had stuffed herself she figured the only polite thing to now do was join the rest of the girls. Everyone would be there already, she was almost always late and always the last person to arrive, even when she was on time. Still there was nothing wrong with being consistent.

The living room was just s decorated and as festive as the kitchen. Balloons floated way above their heads, bobbing against the high ceilings. Ayla would never be able to get over how huge her friend's house actually was. The living room was roughly the same size as Ayla's small, but comfortable, house and was almost filled to bursting point with her friends. It would be a good night. With or without Wood.

Although it would be nice if he unexpectedly turned up and asked her to dance. And kissed her again. She raised her hand to her lips, remembering how soft his kiss had been. Unfortunately at that same moment her friend, Terri accidentally jogged Ayla's arm. Instead of the gentle touch she had intended, Ayla found she was smacking herself in the mouth. She allowed herself a foolish grin, before hurrying to the mirror to check the damage. Her top lip was swelling to nearly twice it's normal size. She hoped to Merlin that she wouldn't see Oliver tonight after all. 


	17. Chapter sixteen

Chapter sixteen.

A couple of hours later Ayla's lip was less swollen and she was proud to say she was still sober. Nearly all of her friends had been drinking when she had arrived at Sarah's, so Ayla was less than tempted to ask one of the girls to shrink her top lip magically. Merlin only knew what they'd end up doing to her. Accidentally shrinking her entire head was top of Ayla's list of disasters. She decided for a good old muggle cure instead. Ice, and lots of it.

Ayla held her cool glass to her lips, pretending to take a sip in hope that the ice would further reduce the swelling. She was having fun. It had been months since they'd had a proper night out, with all the girls. They hadn't been together since Sarah had announced she was pregnant. But here they all were, in varying states of drunkenness. Her Hogwarts family: Sarah, Terri, Lenny, Kristina, Chloe, Penny, and Scarlet. The magnificent seven, well eight if you included Ayla too. All beautiful, all popular, all attached. All expect Ayla.

There were two hours left until midnight and the girls were dancing in a muggle club just outside Diagon Alley. Sarah, Ayla and Terri were talking instead, none of them were particularly interested in dancing. Everyone knew Ayla only danced when drunk, and Terri knowing this, was trying to convince Ayla to have a drink. She loved Ayla when she was drunk, and thought she was always the funniest person alive when dancing. Sarah on the other hand was doing her level best to convince Ayla not to listen to Terri. She was beginning to get a headache from the constant back and forth between her two friends conversation, and decided to change the subject to Terri's fiancée, Tony. Ayla had yet to meet him, but all the other girls were raving about him and how wonderful he was.

"So exactly what does the fantastic Tony do for a living? And what's he look like? And is Tony short for anything? Like Anton?"

Terri grinned sheepishly. She had only known Tony for four months but they were already engaged and had set the date for the coming summer. Terri could also tell from her tone that Ayla didn't approve of her whirlwind romance.

"He's great. Really sweet and funny and romantic. He's interning at Flourish and Blott's. He's absolutely gorgeous. Tall, thick dark hair, beautiful dark eyes. He went to Durmstrang and has the sexiest accent. And it's short for Anthony. Anthony Bartle. Just wait 'til you meet him! I know you'll love him. Just make sure you don't love him as much as me."

Ayla very much doubted she'd fall in love with this Anthony bloke, still Terri seemed happy enough.

"He sounds great. I cant wait to meet him. And I promise I'll try my hardest not to fall in love with him and steal him away on your wedding day." the girls all cackled.

"Seriously though hun, I can't wait for you to meet him. Plus he's got some very dishy mates. I'm sure we could find you a date for the wedding."

Ayla rolled her eyes, honestly it wasn't just her family setting her up anymore, now her friends were joining in.

"No thanks Ter, I don't need you to find me a dishy date, but it's nice of you to offer."

Terri grinned and chuckled. "Oh got a secret boyfriend now have you?"

"Secret shameful crush on an idiot Quidditch playing, broom monkey more like." Sarah muttered. She was cranky, tired and bored of being pregnant.

Terri's eyes lit up. "Has little Ayla finally seen the light, and discovered the wonders of buff boys on brooms? Welcome to the Dark side my friend. We may be demented at times, but the view is awfully nice."

Ayla couldn't help but laugh, dark side indeed. "Less of the little. I'm a grown woman and I'm older than you, thank you." She tried to make her tone as snippy as possible, attempting to get the same effect as McGonagall would have done.

"So it's true? Awesome! So come on tell me who he is. Is it Lynch? Or Krum? Or the keeper from the Arrows? He's well fit." a dreamy look crossed Terri's face.

"Oi! Come back to reality you! Just remember you're engaged." Sarah still didn't approve of Quidditch players, especially if they were male.

"I know, I know. Still there's nothing wrong with appreciating the human body." Terri smiled innocently.

Ayla snorted into her glass. "You don't appreciate, you drool. There's a difference."

"My dear Ayla, it seems there is still much I need to teach you. The drooling is all part of the appreciating. Silly girl. Now, which hunk is it?"

Ayla quickly reverted back to the shy school girl she had once been. She hadn't talked about crushes then, she wasn't going to start now.

"It's Wood." Sarah quite successfully kept the sneer of distaste from her face. She was determined to remain impassive, even if it killed her. Well except for the occasional slip-up of course, she was only human after all.

"Wood!" Terri practically squealed with delight. "Oh he's just perfect for you. Not too gobby, a gentleman. And you'll make such a pretty couple. Girls guess what! Guess what!" She began bouncing on the spot and signalling to the rest of the group to join them. "You'll never guess who Ayla's got a soft spot for. It's just too perfect."

"Is it Percy? Oh please Merlin, tell me it is and you're going to lure him away, so he finally leaves me alone? Oh please, please, please." Penny Clearwater grabbed Ayla by the shoulders and began to shake her.

"Nope Pen. But right house in Hogwarts and right age." Terri piped up.

"Oh honey, he's not still bothering you is he? 'Cause you know I could always get Drew to sort him out for you?" Kristina interrupted.

"Hey, that's not the point here Kris. Ayla's got a crush and I need to know who it is." Scarlet cut the other girl off. This was gossip and Scarlet loved gossip.

"So we're thinking Gryffindor male, our age. Not Percy." Lenny began.

"Oh it couldn't be. Oh Leonora you know who it is, don't you?" Chloe had now joined in. Her friends were now shouting over one another to be heard.

"Do not call me that Chloe Margo Douglas. My name is Lenny."

"I think you're all forgetting what's important here." Sarah began, trying her hardest to make herself heard. "And that's that this is a girl's night out. No men."

"It's him isn't it Terri? Mr. McQuaffle himself!"

"Oliver Wood!" the girls, except Sarah, all screamed in unison.

The attention of the rest of the club was drawn to them, and Ayla could feel herself beginning to glow red with embarrassment.

"Well that settles it then, enough of this muggle rubbish," Kristina set her glass down. "We need some Fire Whiskey to celebrate Ayla's miraculous discovery."

The other girls all cheered and swept Ayla and Sarah out the door and into the nearest wizarding bar they could find.

The Drunken Doxy bar was one of a chain of wizarding establishments that had sprung up since the defeat of He-who-must-not-be-named. It was large, and almost always full to bursting point. Tonight was no exception.

Kristina waded towards the bar and started ordering drinks for the others. Soon they were all toasting Ayla and wishing her luck in all of her (Oliver Wood related) endeavours. Even Sarah joined in, sloshing her cranberry juice over her head and soaking some wizards standing behind her. The girls all giggled and cried "To Ayla!" as loud as they possibly could.

The wizards whom Sarah had drenched turned around, about to start complaining at her. That is until they noticed she was pregnant and in the company of two witches who were very familiar to them.

"Tony!"

"Drew!"

Terri and Kristina leapt at their respective wizards, pulling them into huge hugs. Drew smiled at Ayla, showing off his perfect teeth. Kristina and Drew had been together since Hogwarts, so he was well known to the girls. Tony however, was something of a mystery.

"So much for girl's night out eh?" Sarah said nudging Ayla, who just shrugged.

"Yeah I guess-" she was stopped from finishing her sentence by a hand on her shoulder and a familiar male voice saying her name.

"Hello Ayla."

She held her breath, grateful that girl's night out had recently been abandoned. She turned slowly, gracefully. And completely forgot where she was when she saw the man now standing in front of her. 


	18. Chapter seventeen

Chapter seventeen

"Adam?"

What in Hades? She was sure she had heard Oliver's voice, and it sounded nothing like Adam's. But there he was, standing there smiling at her, looking genuinely pleased to see her. Adam, her ex.

"It's great to see you again. You look beautiful." he kissed her cheek.

Had he just said she looked beautiful? That was unexpected. It wasn't that they had parted on bad terms as such. But he'd never said anything like that to her before. Even when they were together. And that kiss, that was different too. He'd never shown her any affection before. What had changed? But then why shouldn't he kiss her, a voice in her head spoke up. And why not just enjoy it?

"It's good to see you too Adam. But you'll have to excuse us, Ayla isn't feeling too well and we just need to pop to the ladies."

Thank Merlin Sarah was there to talk for her. Ayla didn't know why, but she was currently incapable of talking. What the hell was going on? She had felt all light headed a minute ago. Was she in some sort of alternative universe? Sarah grabbed her elbow and steered Ayla towards the bathroom.

"What the hell's going on?" Sarah look worried. "You were looking at him like, well like he was Wood. It was Adam Ayla. Only Adam."

"I know. I just came over all funny is all. It's not like I can even stand the guy anymore. That was so strange!"

At that moment Penny and Chloe burst into the room.

"Oh thank Merlin you're ok. We were so worried." Both girls looked terrified.

"Why I'm fine?"

"We heard Adam talking about you, telling his friend the Imperio hadn't worked." Chloe started.

"And he told the other guy to try it again," Penny continued. "Circe! I thought I had a rotten ex! Kris is getting Drew to throw him out right now."

"That Bast-" Sarah began to swear as the other girls began to crowd into the small room. Scarlet grabbed Ayla by the shoulders and began to shake her.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" she shrieked.

Ayla just smiled and shook her head. She couldn't believe how worried her friends were, it was quite touching really.

"Bloody men eh? Always spoiling out fun." Lenny said pulling Ayla from Scarlet's death grip. "Still Ayla, at least you know you're definitely better off without the scumbag. And several of our most favourite players have just entered the building, at ten minutes to midnight. Who says we get one of them to lock lips with our Ayla here eh?" Lenny couldn't resist it and gave her most evil cackle. Ayla grinned, hoping one of the players would be Oliver.

Crisis over, the girls all filed out of the toilets and back into the bar, trying to scout out some available talent.

"Ooh look Ayla, there's Lynch!" Chloe was well up to the task of finding Ayla a man.

"He's old enough to be my dad! Plus he has a girlfriend already."

"He's not that old, and how do you know he's with someone?" Chloe pretended to pout.

"She comes in the shop with him all the time. Now pick someone else." Ayla couldn't help herself, she was beginning to enjoy the fuss her friends were making of her.

Sarah grinned and joined in saying, "I know who she's after. Anyone know if Flint's in tonight?" Once again the girls all cackled.

"Hey what about Rob Jenkins? The Puddlemere Chaser."

"Ew Scarlet! That man's seen more action than all eight of us put together. Lord knows what magi-diseases he has." Penny shot Scarlet down immediately.

"Hey now there's nothing wrong with a bit of experience." the red head retorted.

It was Kristina however who came up with the goods so to speak. She and Drew had banded together forming a tag team, and had quizzed all the male Quidditch players present within five minutes. Were they single? What position did they play? Did they like pretty brunettes? Did they have someone to kiss at midnight?

Ayla didn't quite understand the muggle tradition of kissing someone at midnight. But right now she was game for a laugh. She was also sure that Terri had been lacing her drinks with something other than lemonade and ice. Still, who was she to argue?

"Coming through. Move it or lose it people, I'm a witch on a mission." Kristina pushed her way through the crowds, steering a rather nervous looking wizard in front of her. She had a very triumphant look on her face.

"Ayla I'd like you to meet someone. This is Casper Bradford, Seeker for the Caerphilly Catapults. Casper this is my very good friend Ayla Jenson. She's a Scorpio, who likes talking, long walks on the beach and mint choc chip ice cream. Casper likes jazz, working out, and has just moved up to London from Wales. He doesn't know many people here. Oh and he likes brunettes." Kristina grinned. She seemed to have said that all in one breath. "Well say hello to each other then! Do I have to do everything?"

Ayla smiled tentatively and mumbled a hello in Casper's direction.

"It's nice to meet you, Ayla was it? Pretty name for a pretty girl."

Ayla blushed, what a charmer!

"Ooh I love your accent." Lenny said, forgetting herself and holding out her hand to Casper.

"Lenny! He's Ayla's, shut up." Scarlet managed to growl out through gritted teeth whilst pulling the other girl's hand away and dragging her out of the way.

"I'm really, really sorry about my friends. They're all nuts. You don't have to kiss me, it's perfectly ok."

"Ah that's ok love. Besides I'd quite like to kiss a pretty girl at midnight." he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh. Well I'll leave you to it then." Ayla started to walk off, she hadn't expected him to be so honest. He could have pretended he wanted to kiss her.

"I was talking about you love!"

Ayla heard the count down begin as he grabbed her wrist. She allowed herself a coy smile in his direction. She couldn't believe this was about to happen, but he was quite good looking and a real charmer. So why not?

"Three…Two…One! Happy New Year!" the crowd screamed as one.

"Happy New Year cariad." he leant in and kissed her.

If she'd known what drowning felt like she might have compared it to Casper's kiss. As it was all she could say was: "Wow. Happy New Year Casper." in a hushed tone.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see her friends smiling and applauding her. Bloody interfering witches. She grinned back at them and gave a thumbs up. She noticed Casper was doing the same. However as he turned Ayla caught sight of who was standing behind him. Oliver.

She froze. Oh Merlin what could she do? She could hardly pretend the last few minutes hadn't happened. She forced a smile to her face and waved at him.

He turned and left. Now that couldn't mean anything good. She had to go after him and explain some how.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

She pulled away from Casper and ran towards the exit, she had to catch him. Out of the doors and onto the court yard, she could see him now heading towards the apparation point.

"Oliver wait!"

He stopped. He began to turn. And with a swish of his cloak and a small pop he was gone.

"Oh nice one Ayla!" she said smacking herself in the head. 


	19. Chapter eighteen

Chapter eighteen. 

Ayla didn't hear from Oliver for over a week. And when she did hear his voice, half way through the worst first week of the New Year of her life, he wasn't actually talking to her.

"So then Oliver, busy year coming up for you eh? Just two more matches and the National Cup could well be sitting in Puddlemere's trophy case.", Darrell's soft voice filtered through Ayla's radio.

"Well yeah. It's mad really. But great, really, really great.", Oliver felt uncomfortable. He was very conscious of the fact that people were listening to what he was saying. This hadn't happened for a while. The last person who had actually listened to what he had said was Ayla. And that had pretty much ended in disaster. Bloody Bradford.

"But I'm sure our listeners want to hear about more than Quidditch. I happen to know for a fact that a few young ladies want to get to know the man under the uniform. So what are your other interests?"

Oliver was lost. Other interests? He doubted that Quidditch training counted as something else.

"Uh.."

"Mind you, I doubt you have much time for anything other than Quidditch. Which we'll all agree is a damn fine sport. But how about New Year? Do anything special?"

Oliver flashed a grateful smile at Darrell. Thank Merlin he'd been saved from looking like some blithering idiot, who couldn't string a sentence together.

"Yeah actually. We, the uh team, went out for a few drinks. They're a great bunch of lads."

"Cool, cool. So where was it you went?", Darrell nodded, hoping to encourage Oliver a bit more. Wood was difficult to talk to. It wasn't like the guy was shy or anything. He just couldn't talk about anything but Quidditch. Darrell knew he listeners needed something more to hold their attention.

"Uh the Drunken Doxy on Whitaker Street. Great place, really good atmosphere you know?"

"Oh yeah, cool place. Bet it was packed to the rafters."

Oliver grinned. "Yeah it was. It was great to see so many people out, enjoying themselves."

He had enjoyed the night, well up to a point.

"Right. So see anyone special while you were out?", Darrell prodded.

Thank Merlin, it had taken them so long to get to this point. Darrell knew this was what everyone was waiting for.

"Uh no. Not really. Just a few old friends."

Damn it. What was wrong with this guy? If he didn't want to do this interview, why did he agree in the first place? It wasn't that hard to say no, he'd said it enough times today to prove that.

"So, no special lady in your life? No special someone who you spent a magical moment with?"

Oliver shifted nervously in his seat. He liked Ayla. And he'd been pretty sure she liked him. But then there was that thing with Bradford. Damn he really didn't want to think about that now.

"Uh well, there is someone. Well I think. I'm not really sure where I stand."

"Well you heard it here first guys. Any chance you'll let us know who the lucky witch or wizard is?"

Oliver chuckled. "Well she's a witch. But I think I'll keep the rest to myself, 'til I know how she feels."

"That's cool man, you go out there and get your witch. And if that lucky lady is listening, send us an owl. Let the poor guy know how you feel.", Darrell grinned. At least the guy was starting to open up. "Well, we'll hear more from Puddlemere's hottest property after this awesome new tune from the Weird Sisters."

The interview carried on in much the same way. By the end Oliver was exhausted. Who knew talking about yourself was so tiring? It was near closing time when he left the W.W.N's offices, and in all honesty, he thought, what harm could one drink do? He strolled into the Doxy and signalled the bar-wizard for his drink. It was a shame really; this place was like the teams local. Any time they had celebrated or drowned their sorrows, this had been very rare of course, it had been here. Now the place seemed, tainted.

Wait, what the hell was he talking about? It was just a pub. And Ayla was just another witch. But then he doubted there was another witch out there like her. Although, if she had to kiss another wizard here, he'd have hoped it would have been someone better than Bradford. The man was such a…slut. Oliver had been sure she had better taste than that. Still it wasn't really his problem was it? They didn't mean anything to one another, they were barely what you'd call friends.

Maybe that was it. She was more like an annoying little sister to him than a girlfriend or something. Even though he was an only child he was sure that's what this feeling was. The thing with Bradford only annoyed him because he, Oliver, wanted to protect Ayla. He'd never realised until now how simple this all was. He grinned to himself, with that sorted he'd be sure to sleep easy tonight.

Still one thing annoyed him. As he had left the interview, that Darrell bloke had pulled him to one side and warned him to be careful with whom-ever the mystery witch was. He'd winked as well. It seemed like odd behaviour for someone who was practically a stranger. Oliver dismissed the thought once more, the sneaky git was probably trying to get an exclusive out of him.

"Hi, mind if I join you?"

Oliver looked up from his drink, standing in front of him was a pretty blonde witch. Her hair was perfect, her skin was flawless and her clothes seemed made for her alone. In short she wasn't the type of girl Oliver was used to talking to.

"Uh yeah sure. I was just leaving anyway."

It wasn't a lie. He had only come in for one drink, and that had long since gone.

"Oh no, don't leave because of me. I'll just find somewhere else to sit. I just thought that you might like some company, you looked quite lonely.", she smiled prettily and Oliver had been sure he'd seen her pout too.

"No, no it's not that. I only came in for one," he held up his glass. "And well I have an early start tomorrow so.."

So what, he thought? So I'm going to leave now when she was only trying to be nice? But had he really looked that lonely? He was pretty sure he just looked like he always did: normal.

"Oh. So what exactly is it that you do, that has you up so early on a Thursday morning? Surely it's not so important that you can't have one more drink? Just to keep me company?"

There was that smile again. Oliver felt like it was the most charming smile he had ever seen. It wasn't like Ayla's, hers was warm and kind. But this girl, Merlin she could make you do anything just by smiling at you.

"Well I guess one more won't hurt. Hey mate can I get a lemonade please?"

Best to play it safe though. He'd be no good for practice tomorrow if he had a fuzzy head.

The girl waved her glass at the wizard behind the bar, gesturing for another drink also. When it came she fixed him with an imperious stare.

"Lemonade? Really, what do you do?"

Oliver was, for once, dumbstruck. She didn't know who he was. She didn't have a clue. Surely that wasn't right? He could name every player from every team in the league. And the reserves. Didn't she follow Quidditch?

"Uh Quidditch?", he made it sound like a question, hoping to jog her memory.

"Oh right. Do you coach?"

Unbelievable. Coach? Was she serious? It seemed like a genuine question. But still, 'did he coach?'. What sort of a question was that?

"No. I'm a keeper actually-"

"Oh really? Would I know the team?", she cut him off instantly. "Let me guess. Pride of Portree?"

Ok now there was no way she was serious. The Prides? What planet was this witch on?

"No Puddlemere."

She was beginning to annoy him now. Pride of Portree? Get a grip.

Her face lit up. "You're not Rob Jenkins are you?"

His face however, fell. Dear Merlin what was wrong with her? Rob was at least ten years older than him. And he played Chaser not Keeper. Anyone knew that.

"No I'm Oliver."

She looked at him blankly.

"Oliver Wood. You know, the captain?"

Her face didn't light up again. Well if that's not a kick in the teeth, I don't know what is thought Oliver.

"Oh right. Yes I think I've heard of you."

Nope, he thought, that's the kick in the teeth. After all his hard work. How could she not know him?

"Well I'm Kate by the way."

"Right well. It was nice talking to you Kate. But I should probably go. I've got practice tomorrow."

"It was nice to meet you too. I hope to see you again soon."

Not bloody likely, he began to think, but quickly changed his mind when she smiled once more. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad next time?

Kate couldn't help but grin to herself as he walked out. Oliver Wood was hot. And he was going to be hers, one way or another. Oh Ayla was going to be so jealous!

* * *

A seasonal gift for my three faithful readers, who make the writer's block almost seem worthwhile! xx


	20. Chapter nineteen

Chapter Nineteen.

Ayla had come to the conclusion that working without the prospect of a visit from Oliver wasn't all that fun. And that daily visits from Casper Bradford just weren't quite the same. Apparently after she had run out on New Years Eve Kristina had taken it upon her self to give Casper all of Ayla's contact details, including where she worked. Because of this Casper had dropped into Quality Quidditch Supplies every day that week. It was Friday and Ayla was hoping to Merlin that he had finally taken the hint. It had been especially difficult to convince him that she couldn't meet up with him, or go on any dates because she was far too busy with her job. This was mainly because whenever she said as much the shop would miraculously clear of all customers.

Still he hadn't turned up yet and that had to be a good sign. Ayla really didn't know why Oliver hadn't been in to see her. She was sure he'd be running out of broom polish by now. Big deal if he'd seen her kissing someone else. What was he, her father? Storming out with that disappointed look on his face. Now that she thought about it she shouldn't be worried about him, she should be angry at him. She had tried to talk to him, she'd ran after him, and he had just walked off ignoring her. Stupid idiot needed a Bludger to knock some sense into him. Obviously not playing Quidditch for a few days had seriously addled his brain. She hoped he would come in today. So she could give him a piece of her mind.

And, for once, Ayla's wish was granted. Shortly before closing Oliver entered the shop. Much to Ayla's annoyance he pretended like nothing was wrong. The absolute utter cheek of it, she thought, well she'd show him.

"Hw dare you come in here and act as if nothing's wrong. Who the hell do you think you are to ignore me and not even apologise for being a complete and utter prat. Just because everyone knows your name doesn't mean you can treat people like dirt. What was it? You didn't like not being the centre of attention for a change, so you decided to throw your rattle out the pram is it?" she paused for breath. "You, you child!"

Ok so the ending had been a bit weak, but at least she had gotten everything out. And best of all he was lost for words.

"Look" he started.

"No you look." she picked up a pot of broom polish and threw it at him. He caught it of course, bloody show off. "Oh just get out!"

"But-" he looked completely lost at this point. It was definitely a new side to her that he hadn't expected.

"Out!" she screamed at him this time.

He practically ran through the door, and Ayla couldn't help but smirk at the result of her anger. Of all the stupid, ignorant, arrogant and annoyingly adorable men in the world, why did she have to have feelings for him? Yes she had feelings for him, despite the fact that he sometimes could irritate her to the point of hexing herself. Sarah was right, men were more trouble than they were worth.

She began to shut up the shop, grateful to have finally gotten everything off her chest and that she could now curl up in bed and not worry about stupid things. Though to be truthful, she wasn't looking forward to going home to an empty house. It had been well over a fortnight now since she had seen Jynx, her kneazle. The more Ayla thought about it the more she worried she'd never see her pet again. Sarah had been a great help of course. She had sent Melvin, her husband, out on several rescue missions and constantly assured Ayla that any day now the beast would turn up. But it had been a fortnight, two weeks, fourteen days. And nothing. Not a hiss, or a meow. Not one softly padding foot in her now empty cavern of a house. Now more than ever she felt truly alone.

"Hey Jynx, you home yet?" she called. She didn't know why she did it each time she came home. Even if her pet was home he wasn't likely to greet Ayla with a friendly hello and ask her how her day had been. It was worth a try though right? But there was no answer. She hadn't really expected there to be one. As she hung up her cloak by the door the fireplace burst into an emerald green blaze.

"Delivery for Miss. A. Jenson, from Miss. Fluffikins Flowers." a thick London accent echoed through the small house. Ayla found herself running to the front room, though who she expected to find was anyone's guess.

"Miss. A. Jenson?" said the voice again. It belonged to the head that was currently sitting in her fire place.

"Yes?"

"Miss. Ayla Jenson?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well these are for you."

His arm shot out of the fireplace, holding the biggest bouquet of flowers Ayla had ever seen.

"Oh ok thank you."

"They're from a Mr. O. Wood. And there's a card. Would you like me to read it to you?" he grinned.

Bloody cheeky sod, she thought.

"No, thank you. I'm quite capable."

She took the flowers and he disappeared with a whoosh. Ayla placed the flowers on the couch and opened the note:

'I'm sorry. You're right I was acting like a prat. Can we still be friends? Send me an owl? Well only if you want to. Oliver x'

Well, well, well. Apparently treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen actually worked. Who knew? She couldn't help the smile that stole across her face, they were the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. She supposed she could forgive him, just this once. However, she had every intention of making him wait to find out her decision. There was no point letting him know how much of a push over she was. Besides she honestly couldn't owl him straight away, she didn't own an owl. No, there was nothing to it, he'd have to wait until after the weekend, when she could use the company owl. And serve him right.

Oliver prayed to everyone he could think of that the flowers had worked. He had hoped to be able to forget everything and get on with life. He had resolved to give Ayla the benefit of the doubt. She was a grown witch, who could make her own decisions. Even if those decisions included kissing moronic wizards such as Bradford. He had hoped she had more sense. Hell he had hoped she's rather kiss him. But he knew he had no claim to her. So they had kissed once. Neither had mentioned it since. The fact that they hadn't been in proper contact since the kiss appeared to have completely escaped both of them.

If they could just get back to normal it would all be good again. But what was normal for them? Drinking and talking about Quidditch seemed the extent of it. Of course neither of them would admit it, but both of them missed the other's company.

Oliver missed her smile, her warm and not completely perfect smile. Her laugh and the way her dark hair fell over her eyes. Ayla missed the warmth he gave off. She could get all nice and toasty just by sitting next to him. She missed the way his eyes sparked when he got passionate about something. And most of all, though she would definitely never admit it out loud, she missed his smell. A mixture of broom polish and something that was just him. 


	21. Chapter twenty

Chapter twenty.

First thing Monday morning Ayla watched the office owl fly off with her reply to Oliver. She'd spent the entire previous day debating what she should say and took the finished product in so she could send it off immediately. It had been one of the hardest things she had written, including History of Magic essays, she had always been the type to cling on to a grudge. She had also struggled to sound forgiving and not sarcastic. She was sorely tempted to write 'Forgiveness is for losers!' but wasn't sure how he'd take such a letter. Instead she opted for a short but simple 'Apology accepted, we're still friends. See you soon.' True it didn't have quite the same ring to it, but it would have to do.

Her day passed in the usual dull, crawling way, lightened only by Oliver's reply at lunchtime, delivered back by the office owl. 'Greta! I've got something pretty special lined up. Hopefully it'll all work out 'cos' I know you'll love it. Just got back from practice. See you in the week. Oliver.'

Ayla grinned, what on earth could he be organising that she'd love? While the idea of Oliver planning something for her made her stomach do somersaults she was also ever so slightly apprehensive. Still it might be fun. Maybe? And when would he let her know? Damn she hated surprises.

Tonight was yet another girl's night. New Year's had made them all realise how much they missed spending time together. It was to be the first of many, and as the one with the most interesting gossip, it fell to Ayla to host the night. And as a special treat she even got to finish work early. Her uncle had heard about the Bradford incident and was delighted that Ayla was so committed to her job. Making contacts with pro players such as Bradford and Wood, what dedication!

She stopped off on the way home to buy food and drink, for her cupboard was completely bare, pausing briefly at the muggle cleaning products. She was forever grateful that she was a witch, cleaning was always a hundred times faster with magic. By the time she got home there was only an hour to spare before the girls would start to arrive, and she still had to clean, find extra chairs and sort the food out. She threw as many scourgify's as she could, while attempting to cook and get ready at the same time. She knew her work robes were not going to impress her friends.

Sarah was of course the first to arrive, apparating in while Ayla was half dressed and dashing to the kitchen to check on the food.

"Good to see you're on top of things. Need a hand?"

"Great thanks could you check on the food?"

At Sarah's voice Ayla had turned back round and dashed back upstairs.

"Well I was hardly going to dress you now was I? I know I'm expecting but I don't need that kind of practice."

"Oh ha ha ha!" shouted Ayla from her bedroom. "I'm quite capable of dressing myself thank you. Ow!"

Sarah heard her crash into something and fall down the stairs.

"Trying to put your socks on while walking downstairs again?"

"Yup."

"Hurt yourself?"

"Not really."

"Gonna try it again?"

"Nope."

"Good at least you've learnt something valuable today."

"My god! You really are turning into a mother. I mean I know you're pregnant and stuff but you sounded exactly like my mum!"

"Ah a wise and responsible woman. I'll take that as a compliment."

"Wise? Responsible? My mother? She's a raving lunatic."

"I hear it's all part of the job description."

Ayla just rolled her eyes. In a little over a month her best friend was going to be a mother. Yet she still couldn't be serious about the whole thing.

"What's in the job description for cool godmothers?"

"Oh they're loonies too! Adds to the fun."

"Ah well at least it means I can be myself."

Sarah snorted, "Tell you what hun I can't wait 'til this little ones out of me. And then we can have so much fun. You're going to love babysitting!" Sarah grinned evilly.

"Who are you trying to kid? Babysitting is only fun when the child is quite and asleep. Which considering this is your child we're talking about is not gonna happen."

"What are you talking about Ayla? Can't you see Sarah's child being sweet natured and quiet and oh everything it's mother isn't?" Lenny said grinning as she pulled Penny out of the fireplace behind her.

"Hey girls." said Penny.

"Oh we aren't the first ones here! We were trying to be fashionably late." Lenny pouted now pretending to be upset.

"No Sarah's been here a while. Never fear." Ayla said laughing as the other girl visibly perked up.

"Ah old faithful. Always on time." Penny giggled as she teased Sarah.

"Oh don't pretend you aren't into it Clearwater. You went out with Punctuality Percy for long enough we could set our watches by you!" Sarah shot back.

The girls all burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? Hope you haven't started the festivities without us?"

Chloe, Terri, Kris and Scarlet struggled in through the door, all trying to get in at once.

"No you haven't missed anything. Just some Percy bashing." explained Penny.

"Oh but that's my favourite sport!" cried Kris. "How could you start without me?"

"I thought your favourite sport was watching Quidditch guys?" said a genuinely confused Ayla.

"Ah alas! It was, but now that I have Drew I have no need for buff boys on brooms."

The girls all gasped dramatically.

"Sat it ain't so Kris!" pleaded Scarlet. "He's corrupted you. Turned you against us. Next thing you know you'll be.." she paused. "Knitting!"

"No!" cried Chloe, throwing herself on the sofa in a fit of hysterics. "Not that, anything but that!"

"Yes Kris, darling come back to the dark side. Don't leave us old friend. Come back!" Lenny cried as she too collapsed on the sofa, over come with apparent emotion.

"You lot are all bloody nuts" declared Sarah. "I need a drink just to keep up with you."

She walked off to the kitchen as they all chorused: "Nothing stronger that orange juice!"

Sarah came back sniggering, "Oh very funny, very clever. What are you, my mothers?"

"Nope" answered Lenny. "There's only one mother in this room. And we all know who she is."

"The mother of all drinkers?" said Kris.

"The mother of all movers?" suggested Penny.

"The mother of all crushes!" shouted Scarlet.

"Exactly." said Lenny. "So come on Ayla, time to spill. What does Wood wear under his uniform?"

"Yeah come on Ayl' give us some gossip. Something we don't already know!" Chloe added.

Ayla blushed, "I don't know what he wears under his uniform. We're just friends."

"Oh thank Merlin for small mercies!" muttered Sarah. "Information like that would give me nightmares for months."

"Come off it! We know you sell robes in that place. You're telling me you've never been tempted to have a little sneaky peek in the dressing rooms while he's changing?"

"Yeah Ayl' you can tell us. Promise it won't go any further." Scarlet intoned innocently while crossing her fingers across her heart.

"I haven't. Honest"

"Come on, you have to give us some dirt. Else what's the point of us being here?"

"Uh because I'm wonderful and funny. And you couldn't live without me?"

"Yeah but other than that." insisted Terri. "It only has to be a little tiny thing. Nothing earth-shattering."

"Uh he taps the tune to 'Beat those Bludger's back boy's' when he's nervous." she offered.

"How do you know it's because he's nervous?" Terri asked looking perplexed.

"Well he always does it when we talk about upcoming matches."

"You talk?" said Scarlet.

"Together?" said Lenny.

"You talk together?" clarified Chloe.

"Yeah."

"Why did we not know this? Our Ayla's been holding out on us!" screeched Terri.

"You know what this means don't you Ayla?" asked Penny.

"No what?"

"We need a blow by blow account of every conversation you two have ever had." supplied Scarlet with an expressed that implied this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh Merlin," muttered Sarah again. "Now I really need a drink."

"Sorry mummy-to-be, no can do. Now Ayla, I want you to start at the very beginning. Don't miss anything out. It might be very important. How did you two meet?" said Chloe speaking as if she were advising someone who was about to dismantle a bomb.

"Why would anything be important?" asked Ayla. She wasn't entirely sure where this conversation was going, but she was willing to bet it was no where good.

"Well we need to know what he said, how he said it and roughly what his expression was like at the time." supplied Lenny.

"Why?" both Ayla and Sarah asked, both completely mystified.

"Well to see if he loves you stupid!" said Terri shaking her head.

"No I was wrong earlier. Now I need a drink. You lot are all bloody crazy and it's a wonder any wizard can stick you. They are just friends! Besides Ayla's way too good for him." Sarah said through gritted teeth. "Ayla don't tell them anything. They'll only rip it into shreds and then wonder why you aren't married yet. I'm telling you that way madness lies. Honestly some witches!"

Ayla was torn, while she loved her friends dearly they did have a tendency to read too much into things.

"Well." she started. What the hell, she thought, you only live once. And the rest of the evening passed in ooh's and aah's and multiple rollings of Sarah's eyes. 


	22. Chapter twenty one

Chapter Twenty-one.

The girls left in the wee hours of the night, satisfied that they had heard all the tiny details, and that Oliver Wood was completely in love with their dear friend Ayla. It was when they began to plan the wedding and to decide who would be bridesmaids that Sarah began to scream. They were so shocked at the pregnant woman's lung capacity that they immediately shut up, worried that Sarah had gone into an early labour. What was wrong however was that, in an effort to distract herself from the topic of what shade of black Oliver's robes should be, Sarah had attempted to summon a large bar of chocolate. With her magic not working properly she had in fact transfigured her left hand into the milky confection. The scream came when Penny attempted to eat Sarah's little finger. After her hand had been restored Sarah insisted that everyone go home.

Not that any of them, apart from Ayla, had anything to do the next day. Ayla's friends were lucky enough to work part time, those who did actually work. Both Chloe and Scarlet were married to rich, successful wizards who insisted their wives stay at home. Kristina worked three days a week in a muggle grocers, where she claimed to have little responsibility and better pay than most wizarding establishments gave. It was also at the grocer's that she had met Drew. While he too had been at Hogwarts, Drew was several years older and a former Hufflepuff. Because of this none of the group really knew who he was. Kristina had refused to date him for six months, thinking he was a muggle and not quite sure she could cope with a mixed marriage. It had been Ayla's older brother Parker who had introduced the two, they had been together ever since.

Penny worked at the Ministry as the secretary to the Vice-Minister for imports of magical goods. But because her boss had not been in the office before two in the afternoon for three years, neither had she.

Lenny and Terri worked together in Terri's aunt's second-hand robe shop. The pair loved their jobs, and saw it as the perfect opportunity to extend their wardrobes with the pick of the best vintage robes on offer.

Ayla would, of course, be behind the counter of Quality Quidditch Supplies first thing the next morning. She'd hide her yawns, as usual, behind several important looking owls and then hide out in the back office when the cover wizard turned up. All in all it was a good life.

The next day went like any other. Ayla sold seven Cleansweeps and a Bludger set. She floo'd home as usual and collapsed on the sofa as usual. And, as was becoming increasingly usual Jynx was missing. What was unusual however, was when a head popped out of her suddenly green glowing fireplace and shouted:

"Is it safe?"

"What? Who's that?"

The head was followed out of the fireplace by the body of Oliver Wood.

"It's me. Hi. Is your cat thing about? I don't fancy being savaged again." he grinned as he dropped down on the sofa next to Ayla.

"My kneazle isn't here. She's gone missing."

Ayla wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was beginning to doubt she'd see her pet again.

"Oh shame. You'll never guess what I did." Oliver didn't seem quite convincing when he commiserated with Ayla, he seemed too insistent on making her guess.

"Go on, guess. You'll probably never in a million years get it. It's too amazing." he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh you got a new broom?"

"Well yes, but that's not it. Much better than a new broom. Come on think!"

"Oh I don't know. You're the new poster boy for Quidditch Weekly?"

"Witch Weekly actually, but that's not it either. Last guess."

"You're getting a sex change so you can play for the Harpies!"

Oliver's face resembled a sheet. He couldn't believe she had just said that. Who could think of such a thing? Especially when Puddlemere were doing so well. She really was nuts.

"No. not quite right."

"The Falcons then?" she interrupted, and giggled at the face he pulled.

"No I just meant it involved Quidditch. No-one's transferring."

"Oh just tell me, I'm sick of guessing. Does it have anything to do with the surprise you were planning?"

He grinned broadly.

"Yup." He paused for dramatic effect but also to wind her up just a little bit more.

"Well?" she wished he'd just get to the point already.

"February 16th."

"What about it?" Merlin if he wasn't so gorgeous she'd be punching that stupid grin off his face right now.

"Sound familiar?"

"Not really no." she was screaming inside by now.

"It should."

She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the nearest cushion and clamped it over his face, clambering onto his lap.

"Tell me or I'll smother you!" she shouted. There was really only so much a witch could take. She could hear his muffled laughter and decided to push down harder. That did the trick, he waved his hands in defeat.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you."

Yes she won, she broke him down. And it was worth it. His hair was all ruffled again, just the way she liked it.

"Well come on then, tell me!" she demanded, climbing off his lap.

"Puddlemere vs. the Falmouth Falcons."

No, he'd lost her somewhere. Why was he changing the subject?

"I got you tickets. Prime seats. And you can come and watch us warm up before the match. They don't let just anyone do that."

It wasn't what she had expected, but she smiled anyway. It was a nice enough gesture, and it was sweet of him to think of her. But she couldn't help but think a box of chocolates would have been nicer.

"That's great. Thanks Oliver!"

She leant over and hugged him. He hugged back although it felt a bit awkward.

He liked Ayla. He really did. But they were supposed to be just friends. Just platonic, uncomplicated friends. So why did the smell of her hair make his stomach jump like that?

"Good. I'm glad you like it. Well, I should be going. Got practice in the morning. We need to train hard, show those Falcons that cheaters never prosper."

She grinned, he had that manic glint in his eye and determined look on his face.

"Ok well have a good practice. I'll see you again."

"Thanks. I'll drop the tickets by the shop later in the week." He waved as he stepped into the fireplace and disappeared with a whoosh.

When he did drop the tickets into the shop Ayla's boss, and uncle, Mike was there. He was nothing short of ecstatic. Ayla had landed a high profile customer, who was Captain of one of the best teams in the league. If they were lucky Wood would get his team to shop at Q.Q.S too. Mike Green listed the endless possibilities to Oliver, while Ayla laughed silently behind the counter. Sponsorship, endorsement deals. Oliver just nodded in a politely bewildered way. He'd been lost ever since Mr. Green had shaken his hand and began talking about the destiny that had brought him here to this very shop. Some fans were just mad.

He was however lucky to have the ability and freewill to walk out of the shop. Ayla on the other hand was stuck there. It was her job after all. And it was still weeks later that her uncle was rhapsodising about Wood.

Thank Merlin she had the 16th off. She could do with a day away from work.

She arrived early at the pitch to watch Oliver's team train. She was glad of the all access pass Oliver had given her and Sarah, who Ayla had dragged along with her. She wandered through the deserted stadium in search of a drink when she quite literally bumped into a player. She really had to stop doing that.

"Hey, watch it love!" the dark-haired wizard grunted before he carried on walking. Leaving her on the floor to mumble her apologies to thin air. Idiot.

The gates were due to open soon, so she hurried to get her drink and get back to her seat. She didn't have to wait long before a voice boomed out across the stadium:

"Ladies and gents, welcome to the semi's of the Quidditch League Cup." 


	23. Chapter twenty two

Chapter twenty two. 

The match was, in a word, amazing. Ayla could scarcely believe she had been there for three hours already. Why hadn't she realized how great this game was before? All those years complaining about how dull the sport was had been wasted. This was pure poetry in motion. The way the players glided effortlessly through the air. The way they communicated with each other through a simple look. Oliver had been right, this really was the sport of Kings.

Puddlemere were leading the Falcons 270-120. Despite the other teams repeated attempts at cheating, they had no chance. Puddlemere were far superior. Though it was difficult to tell which team wanted to win more. The sheer ferocity of the players was astounding.

It was a shame Sarah couldn't share Ayla's enthusiasm. Ayla had been given two tickets for the match, and she knew that Sarah was the only one whom she could trust to behave herself. Unfortunately Sarah's baby was now a week overdue, making the expectant mother uncomfortable as hell.

"Oh how much longer is this bloody game going to go on for? Surely they've had enough of flying around by now? Don't they know how hard these seats are? Can't we just leave? Please?" she was whining again.

In all honestly Ayla too wished that the game would finish soon. Sarah was becoming intolerable. It was also clear that the people around them agreed, muttering under their breaths how much they wanted Sarah to shut up.

"I know hun. But it can't be much longer. And it would be rude to leave without thanking Oliver. Besides don't you want to see who wins?" she tired to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"Oh come off it! Golden boy's team are bound to win. And if they do he won't even notice if we're missing. He'll be too busy getting his ego stroked by all his little fans."

Ayla grimaced. "Well I sort of promised to go for a drink with him after the match."

"Oh do we have to?" Sarah let out and exasperated sigh. "Can't I just go home? I don't even like the guy."

"Sarah shush!"

At her last comment many of the witches and wizards surrounding them had given Sarah dirty looks. They were sitting in the Puddlemere section after all.

"Look you can't let me go on my own. Who knows what'll happen. We'll just have one drink and leave ok?" Ayla said. She hated to compromise right now, but she knew she couldn't take much more of Sarah's mood. The sooner that baby popped out of her the better.

"Oh fine!"

The girls sat in a tense silence for the rest of the game. Which as it turned out was over sooner than anyone expected.

"And Chaser Flint for the Falcons with the Quaffle. He's tearing up that pitch today. Did he just kick Rob Jenkins out of the way? Doesn't look like the ref spotted it, so I don't suppose it matters. Flint's within scoring range now…. And oh Bludger to the face, that's gotta hurt! But what's this? The Falcons Seeker has gone into a spectacular dive. Has he? He has! Halliday has the snitch! Falcon's tie with Puddlemere. I don't think anyone saw that coming." the commentator's voice boomed out over the crowds which had erupted into cheers and jeers. Ayla felt Sarah grab her arm.

"Does this mean we still have to go for that drink with him?"

Twenty minutes later the girls were sitting once more in the Drunken Doxy, waiting for Oliver and the team to arrive. There were numerous witches and wizards milling around the bar, each from a different publication, also awaiting the arrival of the teams. The tie was big news. This hadn't happened in so long that it added to the already tense atmosphere in the league. Puddlemere had been on a winning streak, and now they had tied. What would Wood say? How did Puddlemere feel? The public needed to know. Sarah on the other hand just wanted to leave.

"One drink Ayla. Just one. Then we leave. I am not hanging round here listening to that idiot prattle on all afternoon."

Ayla was interrupted from answering by a stout wizard.

"Hello ladies, I'm Benjamin Herd sports correspondent for the Quibbler. Would you care to comment on today's games?"

Ayla was about to decline his offer, when she was once again interrupted. This time by Sarah.

"Yes I'd like to say that I don't trust that Wood as far as I can throw him. There's something wrong about him. Mark my words, it'll all come out in the end!"

Ayla was gob smacked. She couldn't believe her friend had just done that. And before she could correct the man he had left. The wizard walked away thanking them and scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment.

"Are you crazy?"

"What? Oh come on. He was from the Quibbler! No-one really believes anything they see in there. I doubt anyone'll even notice."

"You better hope no-one does. You might have ruined his career with talk like that."

"Oh don't be so dramatic."

It was at this point that Oliver finally turned up.

"Who's being dramatic?" he asked.

"No-one." Ayla answered, a little too quickly to be believable.

"Now Ayla, you know that's not true. She was just saying that we shouldn't stay too long because I could drop at any moment. But I personally think that it would be impolite of us. We should stay for one drink. Then leave." Sarah said, smiling at Oliver. "So your round. I'll have an apple juice. With ice. Come on Ayla let's go sit down while Quaffle boy gets the drinks in."

Oliver was, as was usual during encounters with Sarah, dumbstruck. How did the witch do it? She made him feel so uncomfortable. Maybe it was her hormones, and she was really nice when she wasn't pregnant? He shook his head, ordered the drinks, and made his way over to the girls. His team would be in soon, hopefully they could distract Sarah enough for him to have a conversation with Ayla. He hoped she'd enjoyed the game.

The three sat in silence. Each unsure of what they could say. They were saved, however by the arrival of Oliver's team. A short and sandy haired wizard was the first to join them. He seemed out of breath and his face was red and sweaty.

"Good Merlin it's mad out there! All the press grabbing at you. Tell you what boss, they all want a word with you. All asking where you were, and if you were ok after today's 'embarrassing tie'." the wizard paused to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his brow. "No need to worry though. We told 'em you were in here, drowning your sorrows in wine and witches."

The look on Oliver's face caused the rest of the group to laugh. He looked mortified.

"Eh Evans I hope you're not telling the boss about the little surprise we've set up for him!"

Another wizard, this one taller and leaner than the first joined them. He had a confident swagger to his stride and Sarah immediately disliked him.

"Eh lads," he shouted to the rest of the team. "Come over here, it's wind up the boss time."

The four remaining members of Puddlemere United joined the table. The first wizard punched Oliver on the arm, in an apparently playful manner. Though Sarah was pleased to see Wood wince.

"Well then boss, where are your manners? Aren't you going to introduce us? Or are we all too much of an embarrassment to be associated with?"

Oliver grinned. "This is Ayla and Sarah. Girls I'd like you to meet my team, this idiot here is John Evans, one of the Beaters. That guy there with the fat lip is the other one Jeremy Ford."

The two men waved and said hello.

"And these are my Chasers. Rob Jenkins, Martin Archer, and Richard Hill. And this dodgy looking bloke is our Seeker Justin Puck."

Sarah rolled her eyes as the Seeker winked at the two girls. She could spot his type a mile off. The self-assured smile and cocky swagger, this was the worst type of Quidditch player. The one that believed his own hype.

Ayla just smiled and said hello, grateful that Sarah hadn't torn into each one of them already, telling them exactly what she thought of them.

The door opened with a bang and the sound of raucous singing filled the pub.

"Ah and here come the Falcons. Couldn't they have found somewhere else to have a drink?" said Archer looking genuinely fed-up. "We come here to unwind, not for a punch up. Drunken idiots."

Hill leant in conspiratorially and whispered to the girls: "As you know ladies, the Falcons have a bit of a reputation. They like to toast each game they can actually walk away from without crutches."

"Alright ladies! Fancy a drink? That goes for you too Wood." a voice bellowed from the bar.

Ayla glanced over at the other team, catching the eye of the wizard who had knocked her over earlier.

* * *

Hey to all the great new people who've started reading/reviewing. You rock!


	24. Chapter twenty three

Just so you know there will be some uh, light swearing in this chapter. Nothing too bad, just a couple of bloody's and a backside. It'll get worse later on though...

* * *

Chapter twenty-three

"He's staring at you."

"Who's staring at me?"

The rest of the team, having sensed the tension at the table had long since left. Leaving Ayla, Oliver and Sarah alone.

"Flint, look he's staring at you."

"I don't think he is."

"Uh guys?"

"Don't look at him, he'll think you like him or something."

"He's not staring at me."

"Guys!"

"He is."

"Uh guys.."

"No he's not."

"Seriously guys!"

"Oh come on, he's staring at you. Ow! What was that for?"

Fed up with being ignored by the arguing couple beside her, Sarah had taken matters into her own hands to get some attention. She hit Oliver.

"Not to interrupt your oh-so-very-interesting conversation or anything but I think I'm going into labour." she ground out clutching the table. "Oh and he is staring at you Ayla. For once I'll agree with Quaffle head here."

Ayla was speechless. This couldn't be happening. Not here, not now. Sarah was supposed to go into labour when she was at home, and Ayla was far, far away. This was terrifying. Oliver, however, managed to find his voice.

"You, you're, you're going into. Doing….what?"

"I'm going into labour. I'm having a baby. Merlin do I have to spell it out? What did you think this was?" she asked pointing to her stomach. "A pillow?"

"Oh hell, not now Sarah. Please not now."

"Yes now. Do you think you could stop sitting there and maybe get me to Saint Mungo's? Or is that too much to ask?"

"Yes, right, ok. Saint Mungo's ok. We can do this. I know we can. Let's just get you up. Can you walk? It isn't far, just a couple of streets away. Will you make it? Oliver could carry you?"

"Dear God woman, get a grip. I'm having a baby, I'm not dying. And you, get your bloody hands off me."

Oliver had jumped up at Ayla's words and attempted to pick Sarah up. He was rewarded for his efforts with another slap in the face. A roar of laughter burst out from the other side of the bar. The Falcon's were watching, and clearly were enjoying the scene before them.

"And you can shut you mou- Oh! Sweet Merlin in a dress that hurts!"

"Er do you need some help?"

The wizard who had bumped into Ayla earlier, Marcus Flint, ran over to them, a look of concern clouding his face.

"No thanks Flint, we can manage. We don't need your help, we're more than capable."

Oliver pushed Flint out of the way, and hoisted Sarah to her feet.

"Look seriously Sarah, can you walk or should we get one of those taxi things?"

"No I'll be fine to walk, just get me away from this bloody idiot" she said, hitting Oliver again in an effort to get him to let go of her.

"Ok then, let's go. Ayla grab her stuff. I'll see you later Flint."

No amount of hitting was causing Oliver to let go. He marched Sarah to the door, determined to get her to a hospital and a doctor as soon as possible. The hitting he could handle, delivering a baby he couldn't.

"Look I know you have this need to play the hero, but I can stand and walk by myself. So get your sweaty hands off me." Sarah shrieked as they got outside, causing several passers-by to stop and stare.

"Oliver just let go of her. If she wants help she'll ask for it."

He let Sarah go. Ayla knew it was only a five minute walk to the hospital but right now it felt like she was facing a marathon. They reached the hospital in record time however, much to everyone's relief. Ayla stepped up to the glass and whispered hurriedly to the manikin:

"I'm Ayla Jenson, this is Oliver Wood and Sarah Melvin. She's in labour."

The dummy beckoned them in, and all three rushed through the glass, not caring if the muggles could see them.

"Excuse me." Oliver hailed the receptionist. "Where do we take a pregnant woman?"

"Sixth floor", said the bored voice of the receptionist.

They hurried towards the elevators and up to the sixth floor. When they had finally gotten Sarah settled Ayla realised that there was someone missing.

"Melvin! Oliver, find a floo and get Sarah's husband. Melvin House, Kent. Go!"

Oliver left the ward at a sprint, glad to be away from Sarah and her fists. The Healer smiled at the girls, and patted down Sarah's bed covers.

"First one? Don't worry, magical births are usually quick and easy. The little one should be out within the half hour." she said smiling again, before leaving the two alone.

"Well quick's good eh Sar"

"Yeah shame it's not painless! Contractions are hell love. Ouch!"

The girls couldn't help but laugh, despite the situation.

"Darling I'm here. It's ok, everything's ok. We're going to be parents. Can you believe it? Ayla thanks for getting her here. I can't believe we're having a baby!"

Ayla smiled at the family forming before her eyes. It was almost picture perfect. That was until Sarah spoilt it.

"A baby? Honey I thought this was wind!"

"Ah isn't my wife wonderful?"

"Oh my, sweet mother of Merlin that hurts. Where the hell did that Healer go? Doesn't she know I'm having a baby?" Sarah screamed out in pain. "Quick and easy my backside!"

"Ok now folks, time to leave Mum and Dad to it now. Baby's on the way and only family in the birthing room I'm afraid."

Ayla and Oliver went outside to wait, smiling shyly at one another. Neither was sure of what to say over the screams coming from the birthing rooms.

"Get your hands off me Hubert. I swear you ever touch me again and I swear I will, I'll hex you to pieces."

Ayla couldn't help but giggle at Sarah's shouts.

"That's it. I'm never going through this again. Don't you come near me. Don't you dare!"

Oliver smirked and laughed with Ayla. Poor old Hubert.

"You try anything ever again and I'll show you just how good my severing charms is!"

Oliver's face went as white as the tiled floor, he choked instead of laughing now. Poor Hubert!

"And if Wood ever even thinks about getting Ayla in this mess, he'll see how good it is too!"

Ayla was nearly crying with laughter by now. To make the situation even funnier, Oliver had just fainted cold on the tiled floor.

"Nearly there now, one last push and baby will be with us." the Healers voice rang out.

"Aaagh!"

"Here we go. Here we go. It's a girl!"

"A girl?"

Ayla stifled a shriek of laughter at Melvin's exclamation of disbelief. He had so believed he was having a boy.

"Thank Merlin that's over." The relief was evident in Sarah's voice.

"Oh Sarah, she's gorgeous. Just like her mother! Our little girl."

"That's great dear. So what are we going to call her? I'm not sure Geoffrey or Gerald are really appropriate now, you know?"

"How about Geraldine? She looks like a Geraldine. Perfect."

"Perfect darling."

"Here you hold her while I get Ayla."

"Hello Geraldine. You're going to be Daddy's spoilt little princess. 'Cos' there's no way I'm letting Daddy touch me ever again."

"Look at our little girl Ayla, isn't she wonderful? Can you believe that's my daughter?"

"No, Melvin she's a gorgeous little angel. You're very lucky." Ayla agreed wholeheartedly. "And how's the mother doing?"

"Fantastic. Does Aunty Ayla want to hold little Geraldine?"

"What and make her cry? No, I think she should stay with her Mum for the time being."

Sarah chuckled, "Where's Wood?"

"Ah well, he kinda fainted when you mentioned severing charms. They took him downstairs when he cracked his head on the floor."

Sarah giggled and smiled evilly. "Well if this isn't the best day ever. A baby and Wood with a concussion! I love it!"

"Wait, hang on. That was Oliver Wood! He's like a legend." Hubert said. Finally catching on to who the strange man who had delivered his wife to the hospital was.

"Some legend if you're only now recognising him.", Sarah said rolling her eyes at her husband.

"Look I'll leave you three alone. I'll see you in the week ok?"

Ayla left the little family and made her way downstairs. Oliver was waiting for her at the exit.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah great, it's a little girl. You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They walked in silence. When they got outside, Oliver turned and looked Ayla in the eye.

"I told you he was staring at you."

"Oh Merlin, not this again."

"He was!"

"It doesn't matter."

"I knew he was staring at you."


	25. Chapter twenty four

Chapter twenty four.

Having no real family of her own, it fell to Ayla's mother to throw a baby shower for Sarah and Melvin's new child. Not that Beverly Jenson was complaining. Sarah was like a daughter to her. Which of course made little Geraldine practically a granddaughter. The opportunity to make a fuss over this new addition to the family wasn't going to be dismissed over a silly thing like blood. So, two weeks after the birth, when both mother and child had had time to settle into a new routine, Beverly began organising. This also meant that she began to drive Ayla crazy.

"Ayla dear, I'll need a list of friends and relatives for the party."

Ayla grimaced. Her mother's head was in her fireplace again.

"Ok mum."

"Oh and do you know if any muggles will be attending? Just so I know to put no magic on the R.S.V.P's. Oh and do you know of any allergies in Melvin's family? Wouldn't want to go poisoning anyone now would I? Dear me there's so much to do."

"I'll find out for you mum."

"Yes well make sure you do it soon. You know how I hate procrastination. If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing immediately."

"Yes, mum."

"Wonderful darling. I can't believe how big the family's getting. Your sister will be next you know."

And with a pop she was gone. Ayla couldn't help but thank Merlin. She loved her mother and everything, but right no she was a woman on a mission. And nothing and no-one could stop Beverly Jenson when there was a new baby to be welcomed into the world. Knowing that in a few more minutes her mother was likely to return with more demands Ayla grabbed her wand and apparated to Sarah's.

"Oi, oi! I've got a list of demands from my mother. She's really getting into this shower thing. It's like an addiction or something."

Sarah walked in to the room, Geraldine cradled in her arms and a huge smile plastering her face.

"Aw hello Bubba! You're Great Aunty Bev is driving me mad. Yes she is. I think I should send you to distract her so I can have some quiet time. 'Cos' she just loves you Bubba, yes she does. The crazy lady loves you." said Ayla in a soft voice. It was impossible not to, every time she saw Geraldine a small babyish voice came out of her mouth. It was getting quite embarrassing really.

"Still with the baby voice? Ayla seriously give it up. It's making me feel sick and I'm her mother!"

If Sarah hadn't been holding a baby Ayla would have punched the other girl playfully in the arm.

"I can't help it. She's so little and cute. You know, I think she has my eyes. You do Bubba, you have your Aunty Ayla's eyes."

Sarah rolled her own eyes. "You know that's impossible right? And you know you aren't technically her Aunty, don't you? 'Cos' I'm beginning to worry, this is a whole other side of you that I didn't know existed. It scares me."

"Oh pish tosh! Blood doesn't matter you know, does it Bubba?" said Ayla grinning.

"Pish tosh? What the hell's happened to you?"

"Well I can't very well swear in front of Bubba now, can I?"

"Right. Oh and another thing, stop calling her Bubba. She'll think it's her name. It's Geraldine. Ger-ald-ine."

"I know what her name is. And so does she. Besides I call all my nieces and nephews Bubba. It's tradition."

"Yes, but it's not her name."

"It is."

"What?"

"It is her name. Geraldine Bubba Melvin."

"That is not her middle name. You dare tell anyone it is and I'll hex you into next week."

"There's nothing wrong with Bubba."

"Of course not." said Melvin, joining the two women. "My Bubba's just perfect. Yes she is."

He picked the baby up out of Sarah's arms and began fussy over the little girl.

"Not you as well! I thought calling a boy Hilary was bad enough. Now you're going to call our little girl Bubba? Are you trying to torture me?"

"Yeah but that's not the point right now. Mum needs to know a few things for Bubba's party." said Ayla, not looking up from the small creature cradled in Melvin's arms.

"What else could there be? I replied to her owl about muggles and allergies. And the one about how many guests we're expecting. Not to mention the one about which decorations I'd prefer." Sarah asked looking puzzled.

"Wait she owled you?"

"Yeah, said she didn't trust you to remember everything."

"Oh well that's nice. Hey wait it is nice, one less job for me. Woo!"

"Lucky you."

"I know. Now I can stay here with my favourite girl."

"I'm sure you meant girls, as in me and Bub I mean Geraldine."

"No she's my favourite girl and you're my favourite, uh, woman who just gave birth. You can't be a girl anymore, you're a mother now. You're a woman. There's a difference."

"So what you're saying is that now that I'm a mother, I'm automatically old?"

"Yup that's the sum of it."

"Gee thanks, that's cheered me right up."

"Aw good, you know I'd do anything for you." Ayla said while pulling Sarah into a hug.

"Oh Ayla I'm glad you're here actually. Could you ask Wood to the shower for me? He'll probably be too busy but it's nice to ask him. I mean considering what he did." Melvin said.

He too, had his eyes glued to the baby in his arms. As such he missed the look his wife was currently giving him.

"And what exactly did he do? 'Cos' it sure as hell wasn't giving birth. And it must be important for him to get an invitation to our baby's shower?" Sarah's voice had taken on a dangerous edge. Ayla knew that edge well, it wasn't a good one.

"Well he got you to the hospital didn't he? I wanted to thank him. Without him-" Melvin began to explain.

"Without him what? I do hope you weren't going to say without him the baby wouldn't have been born. I definitely do not remember him in the delivery room."

"Uh well without him, you might not have made it to the hospital in time is all."

"I was there too you know!" Ayla joined in.

"I said might." Melvin tried, knowing it was useless. He was backed into a corner, with no view of an escape route.

"Mmm. I'll be honest I don't really want him there. But I suppose seen as she is your daughter too, that you can have one guest. Just one mind."

"My word Sarah! That's quite generous of you." Ayla exclaimed.

"Yeah well, don't expect me to talk to him or anything. I'm still not his number one fan."

"Well thank you anyway darling. I know it must have been hard, allowing me one guest who is not a member of my family." Melvin said whilst handing Geraldine back to her mother. "Now if you'll excuse me, Daddy has to go to work so he can buy his princess lots of beautiful things. Goodbye sweetpea."

"So when is my mother throwing this party? Because I've been told everything but the date it seems. I am invited, aren't I?" Ayla asked.

"Yes, the day after tomorrow. Why? Is Oliver busy? It really doesn't matter if he is." Sarah said, an excited look crept across her features.

"Funnily enough I don't know his exact schedule. I'll owl him for you now. Wouldn't like to keep you in suspense."

Ayla left Sarah and the baby in the kitchen and went in search of her friend's owl. When she returned Sarah still looked hopeful.

"You'll let me know as soon as he replies, to say he can't come? I mean only so I can let your mother know. For the numbers that is." she said.

"I promise, you'll be the first one I tell."

As it was, Oliver's reply came back the very same day. Much to Sarah's annoyance he said he'd almost certainly be at the party. And was looking forward to seeing the newest Puddlemere fan. 


	26. Chapter twenty five

**Ok then people, just a little warning that certain adult activities will be hinted at in this and the following chapter. First, if this upsets anyone or makes anyone uncomfortable I'm sorry but it is important to the plot. Second, if my attempt at something that is supposed to resemble smut upsets anyone or makes them feel uncomfortable because it is badly written, then I most sincerely apologise. For the two who insisted I write something smutty coughKarenandSashacough I hope you're proud of yourselves! Here goes...**

Chapter twenty five.

"So, when you said party. You didn't mean party, you meant, this?" Oliver asked.

"Well it's a party, it's just not a party party." Ayla answered.

"It's a party full of old women and lots of pink stuff. Lots of pink stuff, and no alcohol." Oliver clarified.

"I guess I should have said baby shower instead huh?"

"Yeah maybe." he agreed. "It doesn't really matter. I'm kind of enjoying myself. I mean, I've met almost all of your family -" he said.

"For which let me apologise right here and now. Don't listen to anything they have said or will say. They're all nuts and can't control themselves." said Ayla, flushing at the things her family might potentially say.

"No, no they're great. I mean your dad and brother in law are cool. They were really interested in, well the team and Quidditch in general. We had a really long talk earlier."

"You don't say?" Ayla had a funny feeling she knew exactly why her father and Goldie, her brother in law, were so interested in Oliver. It had more to do with getting the inside odds on other teams than general interest and chit-chat.

"Yeah. Oh speaking of Quidditch, I have the best news in the world ever. I found out this morning. I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't want to make this my party. But as this isn't a party party, as you mentioned, I suppose I could tell you."

"Ok, what are you rabbiting on about?", Ayla asked.

She was curious. Oliver had turned into a little boy. He was edgy and had an excited look on his face.

"Oh my gosh! Oliver, it's so nice to see you again. What ever are you doing here?"

If Ayla could have groaned with despair she would have. It was Kate. Of all the people with the worst timing, didn't it just have to be her cousin?

"Uh hello?" Oliver replied, clearly bemused.

"Well why aren't you at practice? Surely that's more important than a silly little baby shower like this?" she continued in her annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Uh well we haven't got a game."

"Oh lucky you! Oh, Ayla. Darling I didn't see you there. Do you know Oliver? Oliver this is my…this is Ayla."

"Yes Kate, we've met." Ayla said through gritted teeth, trying her hardest not to point out the fact that she had arrived with Oliver and had been talking with him all afternoon.

"Oh well, that's lovely. If you'll just excuse me Oliver, I must go say hello to a few people."

"Uh, ok then."

"You didn't tell me you knew her!" snapped Ayla once her cousin had left.

"I didn't know I did actually. I think I might have met her once. I don't really remember." Oliver replied looking apologetic.

"Mmm"

"How about I get you a drink, and then I can tell you my news?"

"Nah I don't want a drink, just tell me."

It wasn't that Ayla didn't want to let Oliver out of her sight. She just didn't trust Kate to keep him our of hers.

"Well it's just amazing really. I think I'm still in shock. When I got the letter this morning I nearly passed out." he began. "I got picked for the Scottish National team!" I'm gonna be playing in the World Cup Ayla!"

"That's amazing! I mean it's fantastic. I can't believe it. Congratulations." Ayla's voice rose with each exclamation.

She was beaming, she felt so proud of him. This was big news for Oliver.

"Hey, what's going on? What's with the squeaky high voices?"

Sarah had been walking passed when Ayla began to squeak.

"Oliver's on the Scottish National team! Oh, is it ok that I told her?" Ayla cried out.

"Hey well done!" said Sarah, for once actually looking pleased for Oliver.

"Thanks."

"Look, as nice as it was for your mum to do all this Ayla, I've gotta say this party is, well dull. You both have my full permission to get out of here as soon as you like."

"Are you sure? I mean it is Gerry's party?"

"Don't call her Gerry. Please, I prefer Bubba to Gerry. And yes I'm sure. The more people that leave now, the sooner I can go home myself. Go, have a drink, celebrate."

Something was wrong. Sarah was encouraging her to leave. With Oliver. And to go drink alcohol. Maybe during the birth, something strange had happened, changing Sarah from an Oliver hating witch into a nice pleasant witch who liked Oliver Wood. Was that possible? Ayla had heard that giving birth could cause all sorts of changes.

"Well ok. If you're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go quick, while your mother isn't looking.", said Sarah, shooing them towards the door. Once they were outside Oliver turned to Ayla:

"So, the Leaky Cauldron or the Doxy?"

"The Leaky Cauldron." she replied.

The Drunken Doxy pub held some uncomfortable memories, whereas the Leaky Cauldron was somewhat neutral ground. The pair apparated to Diagon Alley and Ayla was glad to finally have some time alone with Oliver. It had been a while since they had spent some normal quiet time together.

Like a gentleman, Oliver held the door, pulled out her chair and got a drink for Ayla. With the night ahead of them free it didn't take long for the two to get drunk. They left a few hours later, stumbling and giggling, before apparating to Oliver's house.

"Wow! This place is cool! You live here?"

"Yup this is home. You like it?"

"Yeah it's great. Ooh give me a tour of the house. The girls will be so jealous when I tell them I've been to your house!"

"You what?" Oliver asked.

"Uh nothing, it doesn't matter. Show me around."

The tour was short. Oliver walked Ayla around the house, telling her which room was which but not actually stopping for her to go in them. They stopped off in the kitchen to get more drinks. And it was here that Oliver did something that was, to Ayla, unexpected. He kissed her. They had kissed before of course. But something had always happened to stop him going any further.

This kiss was longer than the last. Ayla could feel it all the way down to her toes. This was different. Oliver pulled away, leaving her gasping for breath,

"You want to, uh, see upstairs?", he asked.

She nodded, not quite sure she'd be able to speak. She followed him up the staircase, wondering what was about to happen.

"This is my room. There's something I want to show you."

He opened the door and taking her hand, led her across the room. There was a set of glass doors, leading out to a balcony.

"It's a great view isn't it?" he said.

She nodded again, thinking that she must have left her voice downstairs in the kitchen. He kissed her again. She couldn't help but think how perfect this all was. Standing on a balcony in the moonlight, kissing Oliver Wood, she had dreamt about this.

He pulled away again, and ran his fingers through her hair. He looked unsure of himself. Ayla moved towards him. This time it was her turn to initiate the kiss. It was short. He pulled away a third time.

"Maybe we should go back inside?"

She smiled and walked back through the doors. Her head was spinning now and she was unsteady on her feet. She sat down on the first thing she could find. The bed. Oliver stopped in the doorway and looked at her. This really was like something out of a dream. She clenched her fist, letting her fingernails dig into her palm. This was real. She was real, the bed was real. Oliver, standing, watching her, backlit by moonlight, was real.

He moved towards the bed and sat down next to her. He ran his fingers through her hair again and kissed her lightly. She did nothing more than smile. He kissed her again. Slow, soft, and sensual. They moved back onto the bed, now lying side by side.

"I really like you, you know?" he whispered.

"I know." she whispered back.

* * *

And cringe... apologies, it was my first time writing smut. A for effort I think.

A/N:Oh and in case any of you were wondering Ayla calling the baby Bubba is something we do in my family. I don't know why but whenever there's a baby we call it Bubba. Strange but true.


	27. Chapter twenty six

**Ok, another slight bit of smut at the beginning of this chappy. If you don't like it, skip the first paragraph, you won't miss much heehee. Anyway that'll probably be the last bit of smut I write for a while phew, so you can all breathe a sigh of relief I won't be subjecting you to anymore. The next couple of chapters are going to be a bit short, just so you know. Oh and I've raised the rating on this because I know there will be some bad language, other than my own, in future chapters. I figured it best to mention that now, while I remember. That said, read on and enjoy you wonderful people!**

Chapter twenty six.

Ayla shifted in her sleep, visions of the previous night flashing through her mind. Oliver's face hovering over hers, his eyes closed. His hands, strong and firm on her face, arms, hips. His breath whispering across her neck. His voice cracking, calling her name. She could feel it all again. The way her heart had races, her own breath coming in short, sharp, gasps.

But this was just a dream, not the real thing. Oliver wasn't there. He had left in the early morning light. He needed to clear his head, and the only way he could do that was to hop onto his broom and let the rushing wind whip the thoughts from his head.

Had he meant to kiss her? Did it really matter now? Whether he'd meant it or not, he had kissed her. He had wanted to, was that the same? And she had wanted to, else why would she have kissed him on the balcony? He shot into the air, the thrill of speed rushing through him. He had meant to kiss her. He had taken her out on to the balcony. But had he meant to take it so far? He wanted, he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. He had wanted to just be friends with her. But last night had changed everything now. Could they really be just friends after that?

He raced around the stadium, desperate to rid himself of such questions. The sun was shining and the sky was clearing, it would soon be a perfect day for flying. He doubted he could stay out there all day however. He loved the freedom his broom gave him. He could go where-ever he wanted, whenever he wanted. No-one could tell him what to do, or where to go while he was up in the clouds. There was just him.

His team-mates often called him anti-social, and told him he was living the life of a hermit. But that was how he liked life. He had been an only child. For him being alone was comfortable. There had been women in his life before. None of them had lasted. None of them had understood. He worked better alone. He needed his space to design new moves for work. He was Captain, a lot of people relied on him. Not just the other guys on the team or the big bosses, but the fans. He couldn't let them down just because the girl he was with wanted to spend time together. Would Ayla understand all this? Damn than was another question.

He paused in his circling; a figure below was waving at him. He began to descend. It was Rob Jenkins, his star Chaser. This could be good. Rob had plenty of experience with women. If ever there was a time to ask for advice, something Oliver rarely did, it was now.

"Hey mate, it's good to see you." Rob called as Oliver touched down. "You getting some practice in? I head the good news. Congrats man. National tea his big stuff."

"Thanks man. I'm glad you've dropped by, I need your advice on something."

"Mine? I don't see how, you seem to be doing alright by yourself."

"Well it's not about Quidditch. It's about a girl." Oliver said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Ah my real area of expertise. So what is it? You wana ask some lucky witch out? Or get shot of one?"

Oliver grimaced. "Can you ever just be friends with a girl? I mean even if there's something there? And you know you like her and that she likes you."

"Eh who's the lucky lady? Was it that blonde from the bar? The one with the killer smile?"

"No you don't know her."

"So what's happened the? I mean, why's this such a big deal?"

"We slept together."

"You old dog! I knew you had in in you Cap'!" Rob chuckled, slapping Oliver on the back.

"That's beside the point. Can you ever just be friends with a girl? I mean even after.."

Rob shook his head. "Honest answer mate. Nope. Well not in my vast experience anyway. You want my advice Ol', if you know you can't just be friends, but that's all you want, you should just get shot of her. It's not worth the aggravation."

"Thanks mate. I'll keep that in mind. Look I'm knackered-"

"I'll bet!"

"So I'm just gonna head back home, I'll see you round."

Oliver left Rob chuckling to himself and headed home. He needed to get home, have a shower, get some sleep and some how sort his head out. That would no doubt involve talking to Ayla at some point. This was a conversation he wasn't looking forward to one bit. He'd have to do it though. If only for the peace of mind it would bring. There was no way he could play for his country with his mind else where. Still, he knew it would be no walk across the Quidditch pitch.

He stowed his gear in his locker and apparated home. It was still early and with any luck Ayla would still be sleeping. He shouted out to her as he arrived, and hearing no reply bounded upstairs to his room. It was empty, she'd already gone. He caught sight of a crumpled piece of parchment on the floor. It was the note he had written to explain where he was. He picked it up an flattened it out, reading what he had hastily written in his desperation to clear his mind.

"Gone to clear my head. There's food in the fridge and plenty of floo powder if you don't feel like apparating."

He probably would have gotten the same effect if he had written 'Get the hell out of my bed!'. She was bound to have taken it the wrong way. All he had meant was that he didn't know when he'd be back. Damn it, why hadn't he thought of something better to write? He re-crumpled the note again and threw it across the room. This was not going to make things any easier.

As it was, Ayla had simply gone to work. She had thought nothing of Oliver's note, now being used to the awkward way in which he used words. Besides being hung over was hardly an excuse to not turn up at the shop.

Today, however, was slowly becoming the longest day of her life. It was barely noon and the constant thump, thump, thump of her head made her feel like she was being punished for something. It wasn't helpful that her headache was making her jumpy also. She had a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach and she wasn't sure why.

"Excuse me Miss. Do you have this stick in a bigger size?"

"Pardon?"

"This broom. In a longer length?"

"Uh, no. they're all regulation length."

Why was everything making her think of Oliver? Besides the fact that she was in a shop dedicated to, well his life. She really needed to talk to him. She'd enjoyed last night. Obviously. But something just didn't feel quite right. They definitely needed to talk. And soon.


	28. Chapter twenty seven

Twenty seven.

Oliver was pacing in front of his fireplace. He'd put it off long enough now, it was time to talk to Ayla. He hadn't heard from her all day and took her silence to mean that she was very, very upset. He reached for his pot of floo powder on the mantle piece and set his jaw. It was just talking. He was interrupted in his quest for conversation by the head and arms of Rob Jenkins coming out of the emerald flames that had suddenly issued from the fire.

"Come on Olly boy, it's time to celebrate!" the older man cheered whilst pulling Oliver into the fire with him.

Oliver's head was still spinning when he landed head first on the floor of an unfamiliar pub. A cheer rose up from a nearby table, as Oliver's team descended upon him, lifting him off of the floor and into a chair. When he found himself the right way up, he noticed a banner hung over the table: 'Well done Olly-Boy', it read.

There were several flagons of Butter beer and shots or Fire whiskey cluttering the small table, it seemed the party had begun without him. Amid more cheers Oliver was handed a glass of something that looked like water, but definitely wasn't such a harmless liquid.

"Just thought we should have a little get together Cap'. Seen as you're moving up the Quidditch ladder." said the Beater John Evans.

"Guys this is great and everything. But I have somewhere that I should be and-" Oliver started.

"Nonsense Ol'" said the other Beater Jeremy Ford.

"Yeah, playing for your country is a big deal! You're gonna be in the World Cup mate." agreed Justin Puck the Seeker.

The other men cheered and clapped this announcement, now very much in the party spirit. In no time at all the flagons were empty and Hill and Archer were pushing Oliver towards the bar. Realising that it was physically impossible for Wood to carry all the drinks by himself, Rob joined him at the bar.

"So come on man, spill. Who's the girl? That's who you were gonna see right? Come on tell your old pal Rob. It was the brunette right, from the match?"

Oliver grinned and nodded.

"I knew it man. She's nice. So what's happened?"

"I dunno. I mean I like her, it's just I haven't got the time. With the World Cup and everything, you know?"

"Yeah man I get you. So you gonna let her down gently? 'Cos' you know how these women can get? You don't wanna get her annoyed. She won't understand, with the Cup being a year away and everything."

"Yeah. Yeah I'm guessing I'm gonna let her down gently. It's the right thing to do right?"

"Yeah sure, it'll only cause aggro between you later on."

"Thanks for the advice Rob. You're a real mate."

"Sure thing boss. And you know if she gives you any trouble, just send her my way. I'll sort her out no problem ha ha."

"Ha sure thing buddy."

"Hey what's her name again? Ally?"

"Ayla."

"Right."

Having half the drink Rob moved back towards the rest of the team. Oliver turned to join them, when a voice behind him spoke.

"Hey pal, you talking about Ayla Jenson?"

"Yeah, why? Can't see how it's any of your business."

"Sorry mate, I couldn't help overhearing. But trust me, you're well out of it with that one." the stranger said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oi, oi Olly boy, where's those drinks?" Archer called across the bar.

"Hang on a minute." Oliver said. He took the rest of the drinks to his team and returned quickly to the bar.

"So come on then, what did you mean?" he asked again.

"Look mate, perhaps I shouldn't. I mean it's not like it matters."

"No it does matter, tell me what you meant. I want to know. Who are you anyway?"

"Name's Adam Fisher. I used to go out with Ayla. At Hogwarts." he started.

"I don't remember you."

"Hufflepuff, year older." Adam explained.

"Oh right, carry on then."

"Well, basically she's a nut job. I mean crazy, you know. Completely obsessive. Can't let the little thinks go. Argumentative, vicious, cruel, controlling. And those are just some of her good points. Trust me, if she doesn't like something that's it. Watch out."

"That doesn't seem like the Ayla I know. Maybe you're mistaken?"

"Trust me I'm not. There's no other witch out there like her. I mean, sure she seems like a peach to begin with. She does the sweet, shy, butter wouldn't melt thing really well. But it's all an act. I can't even begin to tell you what she put me through. I mean she told me she was pregnant, so I'd marry her. We'd only done it the once of course and we were drunk. There was no way it was true. I tell you she really lives up to the muggle stereotype of an evil witch."

"For someone who didn't want to talk you've got a lot to say." Oliver said, being cautious. After all he didn't really know this guy.

"Yeah well, she does crazy things to you man. I'm just warning you. I pity the poor sod who gets stuck with her." Adam said, a sad half smiling gracing his features.

"Yeah, well I still think you've got the wrong girl."

"Doesn't matter though does it? You've said you're not gonna go there. Just thought I'd warn you all the same."

"Yeah, well thanks."

Oliver walked away. Was it normal for complete strangers to talk like that? What was wrong with this guy? He clearly wasn't playing with a full Quidditch kit. Ayla was a great girl and a nice person. He simply couldn't believe what that Adam bloke had said. He sat down with his team.

"Hey that looked pretty intense man. What was that dude bending your ear about?", Hill asked, staring blearily at Oliver.

"Oh, you know, nothing really. Just some drunk. Talking rubbish."

"Well you're just in time mate. Richie boy here's gonna get another round in." Rob said, pulling his fellow Chaser into a head lock.

"Nah not for me man. I've gotta go. I've gotta do something. But you guys carry on. Here have one on me." he said throwing a few Galleons on the table. He strode out of the door before they could stop him. The conversation he just had had really ruined his mood. There was definitely something odd about that guy. He apparated home, he needed to be alone. To think. 


	29. Chapter twenty eight

**This little chapter is dedicated to an awesome person who gave me a fabulous suprise today. Sternenstauner this ones for you. I can't get over how amazing it is. THANK YOU!**

Chapter twenty eight

It was a week and a half later when Oliver and Ayla finally bumped into each other at Flourish and Blott's. The two had not spoken about the events after Sarah's baby shower, so the moment was awkward. Neither had had the chance to think about what had happened, let alone deicide how they felt about it. Yet here they both were, standing face to face, both looking for the quickest exit. This was definitely neither the time nor the place to discuss such a topic.

"So," Oliver started. He had hoped that more words would follow, but the attempt died somewhere in the back of his throat. Merlin he hoped she could make a better effort than him.

"Yeah." Ayla muttered. God what was that? This was the second time she'd lost the ability to speak around him, she was really beginning to hate the sensation.

"I, uh." Oliver made what he thought was a valiant attempt at a full sentence. He had started off well. He just needed some more words.

"How's training?" she blurted out. Was she really that desperate for a topic of conversation that she'd sink this low? Apparently so, as the words hung in the air before her.

"Good! Yeah good. Did you see the article in the Prophet?" Oliver silently thanked Merlin that he hadn't had to think about what he was saying now. Talking about Quidditch was easy. Talking about Feelings was, well a nightmare really.

"About all the National Teams? Yeah, I can't believe Flint and Davis are being considered for the England squad."

"Yeah it'll be weird playing against them again, after all this time."

Ayla glanced at her watch. As fascinating as the conversation was her break had finished five minutes ago.

"Look I've got to go. Work." she said. "I'll see you again or something?"

"Sure. Bye then."

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief, glad the torturous conversation was over. He decided he deserved a drink after that, and after paying for his book, headed off to the Leaky Cauldron for what he believed was a well earned Fire Whiskey.

"What the hell was he talking to her for?"

"Who? What? When?"

Kate Green had also been in Flourish and Blott's when Oliver and Ayla had bumped into each other. The scene she had just witnessed did not please her in the slightest.

"Oliver Wood. Talking to my geeky cousin, Ayla honestly I don't know why he was bothering, she's not even interesting."

"Oh." said Billie Fisher, not entirely sure that she knew what her friend was talking about.

"Is that all you have to say? Billie she's trying to get her claws into my Oliver and all you can say is oh?"

"Right."

Kate sighed dramatically.

"Oh this is just awful. What if he prefers plain girls? I won't stand a chance."

Billie had been Kate's friend long enough to know when to turn a laugh into a cough, and lower her eyebrows before Kate caught her expression.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about Kate. He hardly knows you right now."

"Oh you're sure! Well I feel comforted. What would you know Billie? You've never even met him." Kate exclaimed angrily.

"My brother said so."

"Oh don't talk rubbish. How would your brother know?"

"Wood told him. They were talking about Ayla in the pub the other day."

"Why would your brother be talking about her to Oliver?"

"Well she's Adam's ex. And he wants her back. He was warning Wood off apparently. Quite pathetic if you ask me."

"Really? You know, I think I'd like to speak with your brother sometime."

"Please. Even I don't want to talk to my brother. If we weren't twins I'd demand a blood test. He's a complete loser."

"Yes, but Billie don't you see how perfect it all is? The one thing standing in my way is Ayla. And the one person who wants her is your brother. He can help me."

"Oh Merlin you aren't serious? Do you have any idea how crazy this all sounds?

"It's not crazy. It's perfect, too perfect. You have to introduce me to your brother."

"I'll introduce him to you. Only because I know you're not going to let this go. But that's it. I don't want anything to do with anything you two think of."

"Oh Billie, you're the best friend ever! When can I meet him?" Kate was practically squealing with joy now.

"Well now I guess. He's supposed to meet me outside. He owes me money, it's the only reason I'll be seen with him in public. There he is now, come on let's get this over with while we're still young."

The two girls left the musty bookshop, walking out into the bright sunlight towards where Adam Fisher was waiting patiently for his sister.

"My name's Kate Green. You're sister tells me we have something in common."

"Oh right? What's that then?"

"Dear Merlin, what have I started?" Billie muttered, her face in her hands.

Ayla spent the rest of the day in work, cringing at her earlier chat with Oliver. It had been so uncomfortable. But it was Oliver. The guy who made her heart beat that little bit faster. The man who consumed most of her thoughts. Sure it had taken them a long time to get where they were but it had been nice. Taking time to get to know him. Being his friend and then… Had things happened to fast? Should they have stuck to their usual slow pace? Things were clearly not the same any more, Oliver had never been so unsure around her before.

She liked him, she had to sort things out. Reassure him, she has wanted what had happened to happen. So why couldn't she say the word? One small, simple, three letter word? One word that she just couldn't get out. It was stupid really. She was good with words, both speaking them and writing them. So why was this one word causing her so much trouble?

Right, she thought, she had resolved her conflicted mind. She grabbed the nearest piece of parchment and a bottle of ink. She'd write Oliver a note. A nice, casual note to a friend. Without mentioning the word, but not not mentioning it, is that made any sense. It took her three attempts to come up with the ideal note.

'Hey Oliver. Great to see you today. Hope training was good. Is there any chance we could meet up again? It's strange not having you around. Can't wait to hear from you. Ayla."

Ok so it wasn't perfect. But it was the best she could manage, without sounding desperate. She sent the owl off immediately, knowing that if she changed her mind now; she might never speak to Oliver again. Why did life have to be so complicated?


	30. Chapter twenty nine

Chapter twenty nine.

"Hey Ayla, you got a drink?" Richard Hill shouted across the bar.

"Yeah thanks Rich!"

Ayla was in the bar of the Griffin's treasure, a small pub not far from the wizarding village of Hogsmeade. The Puddlemere team had decided to throw Oliver another surprise party. His leaving their last get together had put a dampener on the festivities. Their plan to invite everyone Oliver knew in order to prevent him from leaving once again was working so far. So many people were eager to congratulate the young Keeper that he would have to literally fight his way out should he want to escape.

The pub was heaving with bodies, many of whom had attended Hogwarts. Ayla had yet to speak to Oliver, she had been far too busy catching up with old friends to even look for him. She and Sarah were currently speaking to a Ravenclaw girl from the year above them. The conversation had recently turned to the topic of Sarah's newborn. Ayla took this as her signal that she could leave. She loved little Geraldine to bits, but she had already heard every story Sarah had. She was pretty sure she could tell them just as well herself.

"I'm just going to get another drink Sar' you want one?"

"No thanks darling."

"Jo?"

"Cheers Ayla but I'm good."

"Ok be right back."

Ayla made her way to the bar, passing the majority of her graduating year in the process. Though of course the Slytherin's were not present. It was so strange, seeing all these people again. Many of whom she was unsure of their names. There were many she remembered, obviously, and a few she wished she didn't. Including her ex-boyfriend Adam.

"Hey baby. Want me to get you a drink?" he asked, a smarmy grin on his face.

"No thank you. I can get my own." she made sure her tone was icy.

"Oh come on now baby, don't be like that."

"Like what? Like you tried to Imperio me on New Years Eve?"

"Look that was a mistake. You know I didn't mean it."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Baby, I don't see what the problem is. Not like you're with anyone is it? Why can't I buy you a drink?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but there is someone. And I've told you I can get my own drink."

Ayla waved at the bartender in an attempt to place an order. The wizard however was resolutely ignoring Ayla, or at least seemed to be.

"So, who are you with?"

"I told you it's none of your business Adam. Just back off ok."

"It's Wood right? Or at least you think the two of you are together?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" tone was icy and short now. Ayla was losing patience fast.

"Well it means that he hasn't talked to you all night. He's barely talked to you since your little get together."

The colour drained from Ayla's face. What was happening? He couldn't know, could he? How on earth could he know?

"Seems like he's forgotten all about you baby. I mean look, he's surrounded by willing witches. I doubt he's even noticed you're here. Just forget about him and come back to me baby."

Ayla couldn't believe she was actually hearing this. She did the only thing she could think of. She slapped Adam and walked away as fast as she could. There was no possible way Adam could know they had slept together. He must have just been guessing. Although it was a scarily accurate guess. Now she really needed to talk to Oliver. She had to know if he had talked about her, and what he might have said. She spotted him in the crowd and headed straight for him. It was now or never. She'd drag him off to a quiet space and …talk.

"Here you go Olly, your drink."

A falsely sweet voice met Ayla's ears. It was the one voice she hated.

"Thanks Kate! Oh Ayla you made it. That's awesome. Hey do you know Kate?"

Oliver was grinning like a maniac, and Ayla couldn't help but let her expression soften a little. He really was adorable. His boyish face lit up with excitement.

"Yeah, yeah I know Kate."

"Ayla sweetie, how are you?"

"Fine thanks. You?"

"Oh you know me."

"Yup you're not wrong there." Ayla turned to Oliver, desperate to get away from Kate. "Can I talk to you? In private."

"Oh yeah sure. I'll be back in a bit ok?"

"Oh sure, I'll get you some food Olly." Kate said, a sugar sweet smile plastering her face.

Ayla headed away from the crowd, knowing Oliver would soon follow. She really wasn't sure how she was going to start this conversation, other than coming straight out with it. Merlin, who knew sleeping with someone could cause so much trouble?

As she passed Adam at the bar he winked at her, Ayla felt her stomach quickly turn to slush. Could what he said be true? Surely Oliver wasn't the type to brag. He seemed just as awkward as she was about the whole thing. The air outside was cold, but it was the only place that they could speak freely. This wasn't a conversation Ayla wanted to have in front of her peers. Or anyone else for that matter. It was a few short minutes before Oliver joined her, looking slightly harassed but still grinning.

"Look there's something I need to ask you, and there's no easy way other than to just say it so "

"Olly!" Kate's voice peeled through the air like a church bell. "Honestly, you'll catch your death out here. I've got your cloak. What's the point in being on the National team if you're too sick to play? And here's some food too. You really should eat something."

She was beaming at him, playing the concerned friend. Ayla just wanted to slap the smile from her cousin's face.

"I'm sorry Ayla, I didn't know which cloak was yours. Would you like me to get you some food too? It's really no trouble."

Liar, thought Ayla, the only reason you'd ever get me food would be in the hope that I'd choke on it.

"No thanks Kate. I just want to talk to Oliver. Alone."

"Ok then. But I don't know why it has to be out here in the cold. Very cloak and dagger you know. See you inside Olly. Oh try the sausage rolls, I could simply fall in love with them!"

"She's such a sweet girl." Oliver said as he waved at Kate.

"Oh yeah, she's a real angel that one. Look Oliver, did you tell anyone about us? Sleeping together?"

He choked on the sausage roll he had just bitten into.

"No. No of course not. What makes you ask that?"

"Oh nothing I just heard some people talking earlier. Just being a bit silly I guess."

"Yeah, just a bit. Look I really need to get back to Kate. She's right about these sausage rolls. Mind she's right about most things, isn't she? See you!"

He walked away before Ayla could say anything. She stood and watched him go, knowing that something wasn't quite right. But what?

"See baby, I told you he didn't want you." an irritatingly familiar voice cut through the silence.

"Drop dead Adam."

"I don't get why you're wasting your time on him. When you could have me."

"You didn't really know about us did you?"

"Sort of. You forget that I know you too well"

"There you are! Sweetie do you mind if we go now? I miss Bubba."

Ayla knew there was a reason she had kept Sarah around all these years. Her impeccable sense of timing.

"No, it's fine Sarah. I don't think much of the company anyway. Let's get out of here."

Turning her back on Adam, Ayla joined Sarah. She'd had more than enough 'fun' for one night. 


	31. Chapter thirty

Chapter thirty. 

Monday's have a habit on creeping up on you. Just as you start to enjoy the weekend it suddenly, well, ends. Ayla hated Monday's with a passion. Monday's meant work, and complaining customers, and four more days until the next weekend. This particular Monday was more hellish than most. Ayla never felt more sick or light headed in all her memory. It wasn't a hang over. Unless it was anew breed of hangover, that snuck up on you two days after you consumed a single glass of mulled wine.

To make matters worse today's customers seemed to want to be more difficult and demanding that usual. They didn't want standard broom polish, they wanted the vanilla scented one with extra shine. They didn't want just one Bludger set, they wanted one and a half Bludger sets. Ayla had a strong desire to tell these people that they didn't want to annoy her and get on her bad side, they wanted to get out of her way and out of her shop. But this was the kind of thing her uncle disliked. This did not show a positive mental attitude or a willingness to help. Ayla decided that it was days like these that made her grateful she wasn't a house elf.

For the moment the shop was quiet. Ayla was taking this spare time to count the minutes until she could leave. There were forty two. In her opinion that was forty two too many. Surely being the manager meant she could finish whenever she wanted? No, that was what being the owner meant, she remembered. Damn.

The bell over the door gave a cheery little tinkle and Ayla wanted nothing more than to rip it down and stamp on it until it was flat. She'd have to see to the customer first though. The customer happened to be exactly the type she really didn't want to have to deal with right now. More difficult to please than a mother spoiling her first born. More picky than any nine year old boy. It was a professional player. Double damn. Professional players were the worst. They queried everything, tested everything, and then queried it all again before leaving empty handed and a disaster area left in their wake. Of course it had to be Marcus Flint, the player with the biggest reputation in the business. Flint liked perfection. Ayla preferred just being left alone. But then everyone was different.

"Need new gloves."

Ah well hello to you too. Yes it is a lovely day isn't it? Thank you for asking, I'm quite well. Ayla got the pleasantries over with in her head, there was no point wasting them on Flint after all.

"Which ones?"

If he could afford to spare words for her, she could do the same for him.

"What you got?"

"Everything."

"Then show me."

Ayla had foolishly hoped he'd be the type of customer who knew exactly what he wanted, had his money ready, and would leave right after the transaction was completed. She tended to forget that those customers didn't actually exist is real life, only in her head. She set about gathering all the gloves they stocked and placing them in front of him. He tried every pair, and dismissed them all.

"You got anything thicker? More hard wearing? I go through gloves quite quickly. None of these would last one match."

"We've got a new set in that you might like."

She knew he wouldn't leave until he got the perfect pair. She just hoped this last pair were perfect. She had misplaced her wand that morning and so was unable to summon the gloves from their home on the top shelf. Grumbling and cursing his name under breath, she climbed the ladder instead. At the top she realised she was a few inches out of reach. Damn it. Ayla really wasn't in the mood for this. She hated heights. Her head had been swimming all day, and now at the top of a ladder, she felt like she was on a merry go round. She grasped for the box, her fingers just scraped the side.

"Need a hand?"

The merry go round was now revolving at an alarming speed. If it didn't stop soon she thought she'd be sick. She took another swipe, as a cold sweat broke out across her forehead. She really hated heights. Her grasp on the ladder was getting slippery as the sweat passed to her palms. If she was quick she could get the box and get down before she really was sick. Her body had started to shake now. One last swipe at the box, her hand caught it, but her grip on consciousness slipped. She fainted.

Flint had moved to the side of the ladder when she missed the second time. It would be quicker if he just summoned it. Why were some witches so stubborn? He saw her begin to fall before his brain caught on to what was happening. She dropped in his arms, lucky he was there really. He stood for a moment with a girl in his arms. He didn't quite know what to do. He wasn't the type of wizard into whose arms women regularly fell. There was no one else in the shop. Well this was awkward. He supposed he should get her to a doctor. He looked behind the counter, spying a fireplace and a pot of floo powder. Right well that settled it, floo her to Saint Mungo's and then go home. Having the sense to lock the doors first, Flint strode towards the fireplace. He had only come in for a pair of gloves, and now he had to play the hero. He wasn't having a good day. Although he reasoned it was clearly slightly better than that of the girl in his arms.

Marcus strode through the reception and placed the girl on a bench. He approached the receptionist with an air of caution. They really were difficult people receptionists.

"Can I leave her with you? She fainted. I don't think there's anything wrong with her."

"Take her up to the sixth floor."

"No look, she's not my responsibility. I'm just dropping her off."

"Do I look like a Healer to you?"

Flint wasn't sure he should say what he thought the receptionist looked like.

"No…"

"Then take her up to the sixth floor. You brought her in, that makes her your responsibility buddy."

"Fine." he didn't want to argue about this. He'd take her upstairs and leave her there. One pair of gloves, that's all he had wanted. It wasn't much to ask really.

He found a similar bench up there and laid the girl down once more, before turning to leave. Upon turning he was confronted by and elderly Healer in lime green robes.

"What do we have here then?" she asked.

Flint sighed. He just wanted to go home and get away from crazy women. It didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

"She's fainted." he replied.

"Right then, bring her through here." the older witch said, signalling him to follow.

They entered a small room off the corridor. Flint placed the girl on the single bed and made to move back out of the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh…"

"Sit down." the woman gestured imperiously at the only chair in the room.

The healer waved her wand over the girl, who was, at last, beginning to stir.

"No need to worry deary, you're in good hands. I'm Healer Wilks. You can call me Val. Now let's see what's got you in this mess."

She did an odd gesture with her wand and a small amount of ticker tape sprang from the end.

"Hmm low blood sugar. Have you eaten anything today dear?"

"No" Ayla said shaking her head.

"Well now that's no good. Seen as you're eating for two. Not good at all."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said not good at all. Did you hit your head?"

"No I mean the eating for two part. What do you mean by that?"

"Well it's an expression deary. When a woman is pregnant they say she's eating for two"

Ayla's jaw dropped. She couldn't be. This was a dream, she'd wake up in a minute.

"I take it from you expression that you didn't know. Well congratulations. A baby is a wonderful gift." she smiled warmly at Ayla before turning to Flint. "And you're going to be a father dear!" she said patting his hand. "I'll leave you two to it."

* * *

Laughs evilly Oh I loved writing this chapter. I wish I could see the looks on all your faces right now. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you all enjoyed it though grins.


	32. Chapter thirty one

Chapter thirty one. 

"So, uh, bye.", Flint said before getting up and leaving. He had to get out of this hospital and away from that girl. He couldn't be associated with her, especially if people though he was the father of her sprog. That was definitely the last good deed he'd ever do.

Ayla felt numb. It was all she could do to explain how she felt. Flint had left. Leaving seemed like a good idea. If she stayed the Healer was likely to come back, and she definitely could not deal with that right now. She couldn't be, there was no way. It had to be a mistake. Although she was less than inclined to demand a re-test. Maybe later, when her head was clearer.

She jumped down from the bed and headed out the door, aware that she didn't know what floor she was on or where the nearest exit was. She had to get out of there. She found the stairs and ran, taking them two at a time. Before she realised it, she was in the reception and the doors to the world outside were in sight. As was Flint. It was clear the Healer's little revelation had shocked him too, she had never seen a wizard move so fast without the aid of a broom. And then he slipped, landing hard on his back.

"Oh the floor's wet by the way.", the receptionist said, waving her wand to dry the floor. "You should be careful when walking across the reception area."

Flint grunted and sat up. He was never helping anyone ever again. Definitely.

"Hey, you ok?", Ayla asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

She walked towards him, intending to help him up.

"Look be careful, if you fall…well you know.", he said, pointing towards her abdomen.

"I'm, uh, fine and I'm…I'm…Let me help you up."

She wasn't. She wasn't. She wasn't. Why did people think she was…nope she couldn't even think the word, let alone say it.

"No, _I'm_ fine. I don't need your help.", Flint said. "You really should be careful."

He wasn't saying it to be kind, well not entirely. The last thing he needed was a hysterical pregnant woman falling on top of him. Again.

He got up, searching his pockets for his wand. The sooner he apparated out of there the better. But his wand wasn't in his pocket. Damn. He knew exactly where it was though, sitting right where he left it: back at the Quidditch supply shop. It didn't look like he was getting away from this girl anytime soon.

"Look my wand's back at your shop. I locked it in there before we floo'd here."

"Oh right sure. Well we'll have to floo back, I think mine isup in the office.", Ayla said, not quite meeting his eyes.

Did the Healer have to tell her in front of him? And assuming he was the father. It was mortifying. She headed for the fireplace, determined to get back to work and back to normality.

Flint appeared a few seconds after her, and sure enough therewas his wand, resting on the counter top.

"So do you want those gloves?", she asked, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

"Uh, yeah ok. Might as well after all that.", he said, grinning.

She put the sale through, grateful for a distraction. She knew she wouldn't be able to think of much else that night.

"I take it you aren't exactly _thrilled_ about being pregnant?"

"Yeah, bit of a shock really."

He looked at her and smiled gently.

"Look thanks for getting me to the hospital.", she said, smiling back.

"No problem."

"You want to use the fireplace? To floo?"

"Nah, I'll just walk."

"Oh ok."

"Yeah."

"I know we don't really know the same people but…"

"I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

She waved her wand at the till, sending the days takings to the safe upstairs and summoning her cloak. Flint was at the door, holding it open for her.

"Thanks.", she said again.

"No problem. You live nearby?", he asked as she charmed the doors to lock.

"Not far. You know Winton Street?"

"Yeah. I'll walk you back."

"No. I mean, don't be daft. You don't have to."

"Yeah I know. But if you faint or something. It'd just make me feel better ok?"

They walked in silence to Ayla's small house. It was strange really. Flint had been a Slytherin, when did he become so…nice?

"Well this is me.", Ayla said, point to her house. "Thanks for everything Flint."

"Call me Marcus."

"Oh ok. I'm Ayla by the way."

"Well it was nice to meet you Ayla."

She laughed. It was hardly a normal way to meet a person, fainting on them.

"You too."

She watched him walk away with a smile on her face, despite everything. She had had an unusual day, there was no doubt about that. But it hadn't been too bad. Well, no, that wasn't strictly true. She'd found out she was pregnant. Which was scary. She didn't really want to admit it, but she knew it was true. It had been three weeks since her encounter with Oliver. And magical births could be detected earlier than muggle ones. She should have had a check up sooner. She was a smart witch, she knew the risks. But it hadn't occurred to her at the time. Getting pregnant was something married women did.

She had a long night of thinking ahead of her, that was for sure. There was no doubt she'd keep the baby. Abortion was never an option in her mind, though it was every woman's right to choose. It just wasn't for her. So she'd have the baby. But what then? Keep it? Or adoption? She could hardly bear to give away her old clothes, which she had outgrown. Could she give away a baby? No. She knew deep down she would not be capable of doing so. She could not give her own child to a stranger to look after. So she was having a baby, and raising it herself.

She would have to tell her parents of course. And Oliver. What would they all say? Her mother would be delighted, another baby in the family. But what about her father? Her family had quite old-fashioned views. A baby should be brought into the world by way of a couple in a loving, committed relationship. Did she love Oliver? Not really, she wasn't truly sure. But if she was, shouldn't she know for sure? One way or another. No, she didn't love him, not really. But could she? That was another problem, for another day.

How would Wood react? Did it really matter? She was keeping the baby regardless of his feelings. If he wanted to be involved with the baby that would be great. If he didn't, well it was his choice. It would be beyond wonderful if he did want to be involved with both her and the baby. But she couldn't get her hopes up. Not yet. She should probably tell him as soon as possible though. It was only fair.

It was strange how quickly life could change. She had gone from being an ordinary witch, to having her life turned upside down by a Quidditch player. She had never been strictly sure how her life was going to turn out. She had no great plan. She was just going along her merry way, waiting for everything to fall into place. Had that time come? Had the pieces fallen into place?

* * *

Ok posting may be all over the place for a while. I have exams coming up that I really should revise for. But saying that, I'll need to have a break from time to time. So I will post, but probably not regularly. Not that I'm all that regular a poster but you all get what I mean. Oh and while I remember, I loved the last lot of reviews, you have no idea how much they made me laugh/smile. I'm just glad I'm keeping you on your toes.


	33. Chapter thirty two

Chapter thirty two. 

"Ayla dear wake up! Wake up! Come on!", a voice shouted.

Ayla had fallen asleep on the sofa. She was exhausted from spending half the night thinking about her life.

"Huh, wha?"

"Get up Ayla!"

She opened her eyes and the room slowly came into focus. Her cloak on the floor, the coffee table groaning under large quantities of chocolate, and her mother's head in the fireplace.

"Oh for heavens sake Ayla. Don't make me get out of this fireplace."

"What? What's going on? What time is it?", she mumbled.

"Its five thirty and your little sister has gone into an early labour."

"What?"

"Look I've owled Mike to say you won't be in work today. Clean yourself up and get over here. The family's having a celebratory breakfast and so are you, as you're part of this family. So get moving."

"Yes mum."

Ayla got to her feet. When did her life become baby-central? Her sister wasn't due for another month. She got changed and apparated to her parents home. Standing outside the front door she knew that now was as good a time as any to tell her family her news. She walked through the front door and was hit by a wave of noise.

Her whole family was there. Aunts, uncles, cousins, and all manner of extended family was jam packed into the large house. Now was definitely not that time. Even her neighbours were here. Ayla skirted around the noisy mass, knowing her mother would be in the kitchen.

"Ah there you are dear. I've just spoken with Sarah. She just has to feed and bathe little Gerry and then she and Melvin will be along."

"Right. Mum, why are there so many people here? You've even invited the Fisher's."

"Well dear it's a celebration. And I bumped into Doreen this morning when I popped out for more food."

"Ok I guess that makes sense. Is Adam here?"

"Oh yes, he's around somewhere."

"Great."

"Oh darling isn't it wonderful? Aren't you excited for your little sister?"

"Yeah, yeah of course I am."

"Well Goldie's out in the garden, go see him. I think he's a little scared about the whole thing."

"Why isn't he with Tansy? She isn't alone is she?"

"No, no she was with your sister when she went into labour. Zara's with her. They wouldn't let Goldie go in after she was admitted."

"Oh ok."

Slightly perplexed Ayla went out to the garden to find her brother in law. Had her sister been at the hospital while she was there? When she found Goldie, she also found her father. The two were discussing the odds on the baby's sex.

"It's fifty-fifty as far as I know."

"Yeah, well obviously it's gonna go one way or the other mate.", her father's voice agreed.

"I do hope the pair of you aren't placing bets on what the baby will be.", she teased.

"Of course not dear."

"Yeah kiddo, we wouldn't dream of it.", Goldie said, winking.

"Good. How you doing big guy? Ready to be a daddy?", she asked.

"Damn right. I can't wait."

She grinned at him. Was it too much to hope that Oliver would be this excited about his own child?

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast. Do you guys want anything?"

She couldn't deal with it all right now. Seeing her brother in law so happy and optimistic about his first born. Knowing that Oliver could react in a completely opposite way scared her.

"No thanks, dear."

"No ta Ayla love."

She headed back into the kitchen, knowing she wouldn't really escape the talk of baby's. She needed to tell someone. But who? Her mother would go nuts and tell everyone. She didn't want to take the attention away from Tansy and Goldie. And then she saw him. The one person she had to tell. Oliver. It wasn't perfect. She wanted to tell him alone, somewhere quiet, private. But he deserved to know. It was strange that he should be here though. Had her mother just invited all the guests from Sarah's shower?

She started towards him, intending to take him out to the front garden for some privacy. Something happened to stop her however. Kate appeared at his side. She was clinging to his hand and ruffling his hair, gazing adoringly into his eyes. Now that was odd. Did Oliver mind her fawning all over him like that?

"Hey sweetie!"

"Sarah! Oh Merlin I'm so glad to see you. I need to talk to you. Now."

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"I, well, I should probably tell Oliver first. But I, and she's… Do you think they're a couple?"

"A couple of what?"

"Sar' be serious."

"Ok. Look what's wrong with you? You're being really odd."

"I, well, oh it's nothing. Don't worry."

"No way. What can you tell Wood that you can't tell me?"

"Honestly, just forget it. It's no big deal."

"Has something happened? I haven't even seen you since Oliver's party. That was like a week ago. You're hiding something from me and I don't like it. What is it? Has he upset you? Just tell me!"

"We, uh, we slept together.", Ayla winced, knowing what was to come.

"You did what? With him! And what, he hasn't bothered with you since has he? I'll kill him."

Sarah started off in Oliver's direction. She had been waiting for him to break her friend's heart for a while now.

"You!", she shouted. "Are dead!"

"Sarah please don't. Not here. Not now. Not in front of my parents."

Ayla was trying to drag Sarah in the opposite direction. She knew the older girl was ignoring her pleas.

"Sarah, please you're making a scene. This is meant to be a happy day. Now what on earth has gotten into you?"

Ayla's mother had now joined the two, attempting to keep the peace.

"It's nothing mum, really. We'll just go outside.", Ayla said.

She threw her whole body against her friend, knowing it was the only way to get the other girl to move. Once they got into the garden Ayla knew it was time to explain.

"Look it's no big deal ok? Really."

"He can't do that to you. He just can't use you like that. I know I don't like him, but you did. He should respect that."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Always."

"When you're with Melvin, what's it like?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, how does it feel? No, not like that. Does it feel…right?"

"Well yeah. You think I'd have married him and had his child if it didn't?"

"I guess."

"Why?"

"It's just, with Oliver, well I was drunk but it just…it didn't…well I don't feel like I want to, again"

"Really? That's awesome. If I'd known that was all it'd take for you to get over him, I'd have gotten you two together ages ago."

"Oh very funny"

"Ah come on, he was never right for you. And now we never have to talk to him again!"

"Well I'm glad you're happy."

"Oh come on, it could be worse. You could be pregnant."

"Er…"

"No! No way. Don't even joke about it Ayla!"

"Umm."

"Please, please, please tell me it's not true. Please Ayla."

"I can't."

"No, no, no. No, that's just, it's wrong."

"Thanks."

"You know what I mean. Are you going to keep it?"

"Yeah."

"Do your parents know?"

"No and please don't tell them."

"Ok. Who else knows?"

"Well you, me, a Healer at Saint Mungo's and Marcus Flint."

"You what?"

By the time Ayla had finished explaining Flint's involvement in her surprise news a new addition had been brought into the family. At roughly eleven o'clock Owain John Dorato was born. As Ayla's family gathered to toast the birth, she couldn't help but feel relieved. The attention was not on her. Sarah knew and a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I still can't believe you fell on him.", said Sarah, giggling.

"Shut up."

"It's just so funny. What is it with you and Quidditch players? Are you trying to take them down one at a time?"

"You aren't funny you know."

"Yes I am. You're smiling."

"I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me. Come on, you're coming home with me."

"What to learn how to change nappies?", Ayla said jokingly.

"Yup. Now go say goodbye to your family.", Sarah said and left before Ayla could protest.

* * *

Ok I'll admit it. I got bored. I'm two day's into revision and I got bored. Psycholinguistics is not that interesting, believe me. But I must crack on...tomorrow.


	34. Chapter thirty three

Chapter thirty three. 

Ayla took the next week off from work, she couldn't face the shop or her uncle. Knowing that it was his daughter who had some how sunk her claws into the father of her baby didn't fill her with the joys of spring.

Not that she was moping around either. It would be nice if Oliver wanted to be involved but at the moment he didn't even know. Sarah had been round with a truck load of books on magical births. Ayla had already been trained in the art of changing nappies, so she skipped the large text citing the many ways and means of changing the little ones diapers.

She picked up a book on the actual birth and began to flick through it. The images that met her eyes terrified her, she snapped the book shut and threw it across the room. She knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience, but there was no need to be so graphic.

She didn't need to find something else to distract her as there was a sudden knock on the door. She got to her feet, musing that pretending to be sick wasn't as much fun as she first thought it would be. It also suddenly occurred to her that she knew very few people who would actually knock the door before entering. Most of her friends and family would either use the floo network or simply walk straight in. it had been years since the final battle, but Ayla was still apprehensive about opening the door to strangers.

"Who is it?"

"Kris, now open the bloody door mate, it's tipping down out here!"

Ayla opened the door to find her rain-soaked friend surrounded by several bags.

"Here help me with these will you?"

Ayla grabbed a few bags and helped Kris inside.

"So, uh what's going on?", she asked.

"Oh nothing much. Broke up with Drew so now I'm homeless. Sarah said it would be ok to stay here for a while. You don't mind?"

"No, course not. I'll make us a drink, you go and dry off and then you can tell me what happened."

The girls settled down to tea and biscuits, Kristina now dry and Ayla distracted from her own problems.

"So what happened then? I thought you two were in _love_."

"Oh you know the usual. I was just chatting to this guy in work, Nick. We have a laugh, messing about throwing grapes at each other, you know?"

"Being your usual mature, responsible self then?", Ayla said, smirking.

"Exactly. Well Drew comes into see me and just flips out. Tells me I should quit and stay away from Nick or else."

"Or else what?"

"He'd dump me. Well I saved him the trouble and dumped him."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, he's been like it for a while. Thinks he can tell me what to do and who I can talk to. Jealous idiot."

"Well you're obviously better odd without him."

"Yeah, the same's true of you and Wood."

"What?", Ayla said, spluttering her tea.

"Uh Sarah told me about it. Said to be careful not to upset you. That you're very sensitive . Men eh? Waste of time. Though I never thought I'd say that about a Quidditch player."

"She told you everything?"

"Yup. You're pregnant, it's Wood's, and he's a great, big prat."

"Yeah, that's everything."

"So what was he like? Sarah said you were drunk but you must remember something?"

"It's all a bit of a blur really."

"Yeah Drew was the same. Why do we bother eh?"

"I dunno hun. I really don't."

"I mean take Drew for instance. I spent a fortune re-decorating his flat. I mean that place is gorgeous thanks to me. And he just kicks me out. No word of thanks, nothing. Why did I bother?"

Ayla just smiled at her friend, knowing she needed to get all of this out, and to interrupt her would not help.

"So. A baby's a big deal. You scared?"

"A little. But it's a long time before I have to deal with it all."

"True and I'll still be here. So I'll help out and stuff."

"Thanks Kris."

The girls were interrupted by another knock at the door. Already having one unexpected housemate Ayla was reluctant to answer it again.

"I'll get it. It's y front door too now.", Kris said, bouncing towards the door.

"Uh Ayla, it's for you. I think."

Ayla got up and walked slowly to the front door. The last thing she needed was Wood turning up, and Kris's voice did nothing to raise her hopes of another welcome visitor. The sight that greeted her was not an entirely unpleasant one. Standing in the doorway, being eyed suspiciously by Kristina, was Marcus Flint.

"Oh, uh hi."

"Hey."

"You two know each other?", asked Kris.

"Sort of."

"You weren't at the shop and I just wondered if, uh, everything was ok?", he asked, ignoring Kris.

"Everything's great.", she answered for Ayla. "Would you like some tea? And a biscuit?"

"Actually I have to-", he started.

"Excellent, come right in."

Kris grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him through the door and into the house. She left Ayla and Flint in the living room and went to get another cup.

"I'm sorry, she's a bit…"

"It's ok, I'm used to crazy women."

"So how do you two know each other? Cos you weren't exactly the nicest guy in school were you?"

"Um we met the other week.", Ayla answered.

"Does he know?", Kris asked, turning to the other girl.

"Yeah he knows.", Ayla said. "The Healer thought he was the father."

"You told the father the good news yet?", Flint asked, joining the conversation.

"No not yet."

"Like he deserves to know."

"You know who it is then?"

"Of course she does! Ayla's not some little hussy."

"Right, sorry."

"Doesn't matter."

"You should tell him soon though. If it was me, I'd want to know."

"But it's not you, it's Wood and you two are very different people."

"Kris!"

"Was I not meant to tell him that? Oops."

"Wood's the father? Were you drunk or something?"

"Well, yeah."

"Oh, well that's forgivable I guess. I've lost count of the things I've done after a few drinks."

"I'm sorry but exactly why are you here Flint?", Kristina said, dropping all pretences.

"I just wanted to make sure she was ok. I mean it freaked me out and I knew I wasn't the father. And you're like the first witch who hasn't tried to molest me or drag me off to get married. So I thought I'd just check up on you."

"So you have no secret plan to use her and throw her away like a manky glove?"

"Thanks Kris."

"No problem."

"No I was just curious."

"Well ok. But we don't take too kindly to Quidditch Players around here anymore. So just watch it, ok?"

"Ok."

"So you know any dirt on Wood? Something we can use to blackmail him if he refuses to support Ayla."

Flint grinned. "There's a few stories yeah. Most of us thought he was playing for the other side. But I guess you're proof he's not."

"Hey, you've had your teeth fixed! They look quite good now.", Kris exclaimed.

"Yeah took a Bludger to the mouth in our last match."

"Yeah Richard Hill hit it!"

"Lucky shot."

The three talked for the rest of the afternoon, during which time Flint earned Kris's approval. Well a small part of it at least.

"He's ok, I guess.", she said.


	35. Chapter thirty four

Chapter thirty four. 

"So Kate, how's life treating you?"

"Oh remarkably well. Yourself?"

"Not so good."

"No?"

"No. Turns out Ayla's pregnant. By Wood."

"What? That's not possible! How did you find _that_ out?"

"You remember the scene that Sarah girl made at the Jenson's baby shower thing?"

"Yes."

"Well I followed them outside. That's when I found out. She's going to tell Wood, so you need to figure out what you're going to do."

"You're in this with me Adam, if I'm going down so are you."

"Look this was all your idea Kate."

"And I need your help. He'll be here any minute. You have to talk to him."

"And say what exactly?"

"Anything. I don't know. Tell him… tell him she's done this sort of thing before, to you."

"Fine, but you need to finish your part of this. And soon."

"I will. Don't you worry. By this time next week, she'll be finished."

---

It had been well over a week since Ayla had last since Oliver. Time wasn't necessarily running out, but she needed to speak to him soon. Her usual Sunday morning lie in, was cut short. She rose early and apparated to Puddlemere's training grounds. It was almost certain that Oliver would be there. And indeed he was, circling the three hoops as the charmed Quaffle flew at him. She waited for him to finish, grateful for the time to organise her mind.

Oliver spotted Ayla half way through his training session. He knew why she was here, Adam and darling Kate had told him this was likely to happen. He flew down to her, it was better to get it over with now, so he could finish his training in peace.

"Look I know why you're here."

"You do?"

"Yes, and you needn't bother. I've heard all about you. What you're really like."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been talking to Adam. He's told me all the sick mind games you tried to play when he dumped you."

"He dumped _me_?"

"And it won't work."

"Oliver, what's wrong?"

"What were you going to do? Let me guess, tell me that you're pregnant?"

"How did you know? Who told you?"

"Oh pull the other one Ayla. I know what you're like now. _Don't bother_, just stay away. Keep your lies for someone else."

He stalked off, leaving Ayla gaping. What had just happened? She had never known Oliver to be so mean. There was only one person she needed right now. Her mother. She had put off telling Oliver, and had been confronted with his anger. She couldn't bear the same from her own mother.

She apparated a few short miles from her family home. She needed to think about how she would tell her mother. She began to walk the quiet country lanes. There were few houses in this area of Kent. She'd pass two before she reached her own. One belonged to a muggle writer and her husband. The other to the family of her ex boyfriend Adam Fisher.

Oliver had mentioned Adam. She remembered that now. But how could he have known? She hadn't spoken to him since Oliver's party. Yes, she had let slip the nature of their relationship, but even she did not know she was pregnant at the time. It was possible he had heard the conversation she and Sarah had had. They had hardly been quiet about it.

She was nearing Adam's house now, he still lived there. She had half a mind to confront him. But it wouldn't do to distract herself from the task at hand. She had to tell her parents, before someone else did.

"Of course you know young Ayla's pregnant?"

"Oh really?"

She recognised the first voice, it was Doreen, Adam's mother. The other was unknown to her.

"Yes, had a one night stand with a Quidditch player. Horribly messy ending."

"You don't say?"

"Oh yes, what her mother must think. She always seemed like a nice girl. I am glad she's not chasing after Adam anymore."

"I'll bet."

"Must be disappointing, you're daughter being something of a harlot."

"Beverly knows then"

"Probably."

Ayla had heard enough. She apparated away. She couldn't face her parents now. There'd be a look of disappointment in their eyes that would make everything so much harder. She'd stay away from now on. They didn't need her around to embarrass them any further.

When she touched the ground she wasn't entirely sure where she was. It wasn't home that was for sure. It was London, but it was a part of the city that she was unfamiliar with. She was in a small park like place, surrounded by hedges. She could hear the traffic on what must have been a main road, roaring behind them. There were a number of small benches dotted around, she made her way to the nearest one, feeling that if she didn't sit down soon she might melt into the ground.

How had everything gone so wrong? This time last year her life had been so normal it was almost boring. And now…

She sat for what seemed like days, feeling numb. The traffic droned on behind her, and the darkness crept out from under the hedges. She knew she'd have to move soon, or she'd never find her way home. But something caught her eye. At first she thought it was just a fox, but then her mind registered that the short, tufty tail before her did not belong to any fox. Nor did the grey fur and squashed in face of the cat like creature before her. It was a kneazle, and what was most startling was the fact that it was her kneazle. It was Jynx.

"Come here you."

The animal stared at her, showing no recognition for its owner.

"I know it's you. Where have you been?"

He blinked, regarding Ayla for a moment before turning and sauntering away a few paces. It stopped, turned again, and cocked his head to her with a look that clearly said 'If you want to know just follow me'.

"Can't we just go home?"

He turned back and carried on his easy pace in a direction that Ayla would bet did not lead to home. Sighing she got up and followed the animal that had not been her pet for months.

The traffic was less now, but there were still a handful of cars on the road. The two walked along, looking slightly odd when they stopped at the lights and waited to cross with the little green man. Ayla found herself walking down a small alley between two houses. She knew it was strange, to be following her pet to an unknown destination, but it helped her to forget her problems and detach herself from the world. All she needed to concentrate on was the tufty tail in front of her.

They cleared the alley, now facing a row of houses each with a neat, little back garden. She watched as Jynx leapt up onto one of the low walls, stopping once more to regard her before dropping down off the wall and into the small garden.

"Hey, come back. You can't go in there."

Ayla glanced up at the house. It was large, despite the smallness of the garden. Whoever lived here had a fair amount of money. It was at least twice the size of her own home. The appeal to her pet was obvious.

"Damn you Jynx. I've just found you, you can't disappear again.", she muttered under her breath.

Did she dare try to enter the house? If the window was open surely the residents were in. she felt silly knocking the door to ask for her cat back. She did the only thing she could think of.

"Hey Jinx . Here baby. Come on Jynxy, come on. Jynxy. Jynxy. Jynx.", she crooned in the most terrible baby voice she usually reserved for little Geraldine.

"I'm sorry but what in Merlin's name are you doing?", a voice asked.

Ayla flushed. She had just been caught doing the most embarrassing thing ever. It really wasn't her day. She turned around and her blush deepened. It was Marcus Flint.  
"I was, uh, calling my kneazle. What are you doing here?", she asked, trying to maintain as much dignity as possible.

"I live here.", he answered.

"Oh, well, uh my kneazle just got in through your window then."

"What makes you think it's your kneazle? He's been with me for months."

"Because she is. I think I'd know my own pet when I see it. She's probably only been with you because you lured her away. And you really shouldn't leave your window open. Anyone could get in."

"I leave it open for him. Besides anyone who tires to get in through that window suddenly remembers that they've left the iron on and leaves straight away. Even if they don't own an iron.

"Ok then. Can I just have my kneazle back please? I've had a rough day, I just want to go home and relax."

"Who says he's yours?", Marcus said smirking. "You look knackered, why don't you come in. Have a drink with me, nothing alcoholic obviously what with the state you're in. and then you can floo home."

"With my kneazle?"

"We'll see."

"Fine, fine. Come on then open the door."

* * *

Heeheehee. Who can guess what's really going on? Come on now my darlings I know one of you has figured it out already. What about the rest of you? Bit of a suprise chapter as I said I wouldn't be posting until after my exams, well I'm half way through and I just _needed_ to post. I was desperate. So here's a nice little suprise for you. Next post will depend on what I'm working after the 3rd but I'm sure normal(ish) service will be resumed once my nightmare revision and exams are over. Love to all.


	36. Chapter thirty five

Chapter thirty five. 

"So what happened then?", Flint asked fixing Ayla with a piercing look. She gave him a look that was almost equally as blank.

"Sorry?"

"You said you'd had a rough day. What made it so rough? Is it like, women's stuff?", he pressed.

"Oh no, it's nothing, not important. Why do you ask anyway? It's not like we're…"

"Friends?", he supplied, filling in her blank.

"Well yeah I guess."

"We might not be friends.", he paused. He hadn't said 'yet', but Ayla couldn't help but feel that the word was implied. "But I'd say we're closer than most strangers. I mean you've fainted on me from a great height, and there's a witch in Saint Mungo's who thinks I'm the father of you're baby."

"It wasn't from a great height, don't exaggerate.", she interrupted.

"Fine but I'm just making conversation. It's what civilised people do, or so I've heard."

She winced at his sarcasm. He'd hit the nail right in the head though. To her he was just another devious Slytherin, out for himself, not caring about others. The fact that he was trying to have a conversation with her was an alien concept. She'd snapped at him, being suspicious of his motives.

"Sorry, it's just not-"

"Very Slytherin of me?", he interrupted her this time.

"No.", she started, stopping when he raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Well ok yes. But that's not what I was going to say."

"But it's what you were thinking."

"Look do you want to play the poor, misunderstood wizard, or do you want to hear what I have to say?"

"Both.", he said grinning. "Ok tell me why you've had such a rough day."

She sighed. "Fine. I went to see Oliver this morning.", she paused.

"And?"

"And if you stopped interrupting me I'd tell you!"

"Sorry. Merlin you've got a short fuse. I was just trying to be a good listener."

"Well stop trying and just listen. I still don't understand what happened. It was like he already knew. Well not like, he did know. But he didn't believe me. He said he'd heard all about me and knew it was one of my little schemes or something. He thought I was making it up. And he was angry. Really angry. He told me to stay away."

"That bastard!"

"So I decided to go see my mum, 'cos' you know, it's my mum. And I knew she'd understand. She'd probably be upset, but she'd understand. And I decided to walk, so I could clear my head. But I heard my neighbours talking, and they were saying…just horrible things. About my parents being disappointed and embarrassed and I knew I could face them. So I, so I just apparated and ended up here."

She looked at Flint, realising she'd just spoken for five minutes without pause and was now, what was worse, she was crying in front of him.

"Right, well.", he started, completely unsure of what to say. "Right, you just go home and get your head down. Take, uh, take the kneazle. And just go get some sleep."

It wasn't really the reaction she had expected, but she didn't blame him. Like he had said, they weren't friends. And she had poured her heart out to him. That seemed to be the trouble with Quidditch players, you never knew what they were thinking.

"Ok. Well thanks. Bye."

She scooped up Jynx and headed for the fireplace, not waiting for his reply.

"Fifteen Winton Street, London."

She caught a glimpse of him pacing as she spun away. She took his advice when she got home, and went straight to bed. She didn't feel like seeing anyone right now. Not even Kris.

"Good morning Sunshine! Come on, get up!"

Kristina had barged into Ayla's room and wrenched the curtains open. She was now working on pulling the covers from Ayla's head.

"Come on, I've made breakfast. Which is a once in a lifetime thing. And there's a surprise waiting for you downstairs."

"Good surprise or bad surprise?"

"Oh I'd say definitely good."

"What is it?"

"Well if you get up and come downstairs you'll find out."

Ayla sighed and pulled herself from her bed. It had better be a good surprise, right now her warm and snuggly bed was the only comfort she had.

She sat down at the table. Kris had really made an effort, a fully laid table was groaning under an extensive breakfast.

"Is this all for me?"

"Well not really. You're eating for two now. So you have to eat twice as much. Tuck in."

Ayla did as she was told and began eating.

"So where's my surprise? Or was that just a trick to get me out of bed?"

"Nope, no trick. Here.", Kris said, handing over a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"The morning paper is not a surprise. It comes too regularly to be a surprise."

"Just read the front page.", she said, now grinning.

Ayla unfolded the creased pages, getting her first good look at the front page. It was the picture that caught her attention first, it took up half the page. The headline was what made her gasp however, "FALCONS CHASER K.O's PUDDLEMERE CAPTAIN"

"No way!"

"Told you it was good."

"What happened?"

"Read it!"

"It is this reporter's sorry task to note that all is not well in the wizarding world, writes Rita Skeeter. It seems that the brief peace we have been enjoying has come crashing to an end. Was has broken out again. On the Quidditch pitch that is.

Yesterday, at a press conference held by Puddlemere to announce dashing Captain Oliver Wood's acceptance to the Scottish National Team, saw the first punch thrown. Literally. The conference, held to assure fans that Puddlemere intend to keep up their winning streak was to be strictly members of the popular press (and the Quibbler) only. However brutish Chaser Marcus Flint of the Falcons took it upon himself to gatecrash the even in true Falmouth style.

Facing no security charms what so ever, something Puddlemere might want to think over for the future, Flint charged in like the proverbial Hippogriff in a teashop. Yelling obscenities at the charming young Keeper, and brandishing his fists rather than a wand (true to Falmouth form once again Mr. Flint) he was something of a distraction for this reporter. At the time of Mr. Flint's entrance, Oliver (Olly to his friends) was about to give us a rare insight into that elusive beast: his love life. However Chaser Flint soon put paid to that.

Few words were discernable from Flint's tirade, the majority of which being unsuitable to print in a family publication such as the Prophet. However this reporter can exclusively reveal that she heard Mr. Flint utter the words "Go near her or talk to her like that again and I'll kill you.", before landing spectacular punch, as can be seen on the front page, on the delectable Wood.

The above has of course spurred further speculation on the two Quidditch hunk's relationship.

Perhaps Mr. Flint had his eye on the witch that seems to have captured the Keeper's heart? Jealousy is an awful thing.

Rumours are abound as to whom the lucky witch could be. It's certainly not me. Recent sightings have placed the Scottish sex bomb with a number of young women, some of whom are not entirely eligible for such a fling.

Kate Green, a beautiful, young, blonde with an eye for talent, the heiress to the Quality Quidditch Supplies empire is one of many to have been seen with Wood regularly these past few months. Could Flint be a little sore about the speculation that Oliver and Miss Green are indeed an item? Rumours have it that the man who wins the key to Kate's heart will also get the keys to her father's empire. Lucky boy indeed.

Next up on Oliver Wood's love train is a witch who should know better. Sarah Melvin, wife of success story Hubert Melvin, has also been linked to Wood. Bystanders have reported that Wood had to carry Mrs Melvin home after the tied game between Puddlemere and the Falcons last February. Let's hope her husband knows what she's up to.

As with every good love story there is of course a mystery woman in our story. This brunette unknown has very recently been seen in the company of both wizards. Fuelling fire to this already red hot love triangle.

However the Prophet is taking a very different angle. We've spoken to a few old school chums of the tasty twosome. It seems this rivalry we are now suddenly privy to is in fact old hat. The two have apparently been enemies since Hogwarts. Perhaps this is a case of still waters running deep? As the old saying goes: keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Could it be that, tiring of his lover's temper, Wood wandered away from Flint's bed? Such an intense reaction from Flint would hint to this.

We at the Prophet are keeping an open mind. Though we do intend to find out exactly who's been in who's bed"

"Dear Merlin.", Ayla whispered. She glanced at the caption beneath the battling picture "Old Rivals or Old Lovers?"

* * *

Ok I've tried to post this three times now and it's driving me a little mad. Hope you all appreciate this, more to come I promise x


	37. Chapter thirty six

Chapter thirty six. 

Things were getting way out of hand now. It was clear that Flint's punch was for her benefit. But she honestly hadn't expected him to react in that way. When she'd left she thought that was the last she'd see of him, that they'd both just forget each other and get on with their separate lives. It wasn't like they meant anything to each other, they barely knew one another for a start. So why the punch? It wasn't like Oliver's actions affected Flint in any way. She'd have to speak to him. What was she saying? She had to speak to both of them: Flint and Wood. But Flint first.

She got dressed and apparated to Flint's street. Ayla walked along the alley, not quite sure which house was his. But she needn't have worried, Flint appeared with a crack and stood glaring at her.

"What are you doing here?" he grunted.

"I'm painting the ceiling! What do you think I'm doing here? I'm looking for you."

"Yeah, well I'm not in the mood for a chat right now."

"Tough. Why the hell did you punch Oliver?"

" 'Cos' he had it coming."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought I said I didn't want to talk."

"And I said tough."

"Fine come in then," he said. "Bloody stubborn women." he added muttering to himself.

"Thank you," she said smiling. "So what's the deal then/ why did he have it coming?"

" 'Cos he's golden boy Wood. He gets everything given to him on a plate. He's never worked harder than me to get what he wants. He's a fake. And he does my head in."

"So it wasn't for me then?"

"No. not entirely. Maybe a little bit. It's just the last straw you know. I've been itching to punch him since third year. You just gave me the perfect excuse."

"Oh. What happened in third year?"

"None of your business."

"Ok, well thanks anyway."

"I told you, I didn't do it for you."

"Right, yeah. I should probably learn to fight my own battles anyway."

"Probably."

"See you."

"Yeah, whatever."

Ayla left. While she hadn't really found anything out, she doubted she would now. Flint was definitely in a mood, and not one for sharing. She decided to give Oliver another try. She apparated to Puddlemere's training grounds, only to find that it was empty.

Tired of apparating, Ayla headed for the general admission floo grates. She stepped into the larger fireplace and shouted Oliver's address. She began to spin, but as fast as it had began it stopped, she bounced off the back wall and onto the floor. She tried again. The same thing happened. It could only mean one thing: Oliver had put up a ward to stop her getting into his house. She'd have to apparate after all, or try to anyway.

Surprisingly apparating worked. She landed outside Oliver's impressive home. It looked empty. She walked around the outside, trying to get up the courage to go in. She could do this. She could talk to him, calmly and rationally. She could make him see sense.

"Ayla darling, whatever are you doing here?"

She would have given anything in the world to have heard Oliver say those words. But he didn't, Kate did. Kate, her annoying cousin, was standing at the kitchen door wearing nothing but a faded blue Puddlemere jersey.

"Come in, come in. you must be freezing. And besides I have some _wonderful_ news."

Ayla's legs moved of their own accord. She did not want to go in. She did not want to hear Kate's news, no matter how wonderful it was. She wanted to go home. Her legs apparently did not know any of this unfortunately.

"Sit down. Would you like a drink? You'll have to excuse my appearance, we've only just got up. We came back late last night and spent every minute since in bed." She grinned widely.

"That's uh, great."

Oliver walked in, completely ignoring Ayla and heading straight for Kate.

"There you are. I missed you."

Ayla noticed, with a suppressed giggle, that Oliver was wearing a kilt.

"I missed you too Olly Wally."

Ayla cringed. This was just too embarrassing. She looked to the open kitchen door and a chance of escape. The two were making disturbing slurpy noises now.

"Olly please! We have company."

Oliver turned to face Ayla, a possessive arm slung around Kate.

"What do you want"

"Darling be nice. Mind he has a point. What _are_ you doing here Ayla?"

Ayla hesitated. She didn't want to tell Kate, not yet. She was saved from answering by a gust of wind. She could hear Kate giggling as Oliver tried, unsuccessfully, to stop his kilt from billowing up. It gave Ayla the answer to that age old question that had plagued mankind for centuries. What does a Scotsman where under his kilt? Not a lot.

"Uh maybe I should leave."

"Good idea," Oliver replied coldly. "Leave me and my wife in peace."

"Your what?"

"That's the news Ayla," Kate said wiggling her left hand at Ayla. "We got married yesterday. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah, it's great. Just great."

She stumbled out the door and apparated home as fast as she could. Was this real? Surely she had been dreaming. Oliver and Kate, married? Had the world gone mad? She flopped down on the sofa with a soft thud, trying to make sense of what had just happened. She could hear voices in the kitchen, but chose to ignore them.

"There you are! Ayla you have a visitor," Kris said walking into the living room. She was closely followed by Flint.

"What are you doing here?" Ayla sad, the coldness of her tone matching the one Oliver had used earlieron her perfectly.

"I came to say sorry for earlier. I was having a bad day, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You've got enough to deal with."

"Tell me about it."

"Oh hun what is it? What's happened?" Kris asked.

"Oliver got married to my cousin last night."

"Your cousin?"

"He did what?" blazed Kris.

"Yeah but don't worry I'm over it."

"You sure mate?"

"Yeah Kris, I've had enough. Any man that's happy to be around her is welcome to her. Especially if it keeps her away from me."

"You don't mean that. I know you."

"Yeah I do. I've really had enough now. So how come your day sucked?" she said turning to Flint.

"Oh I got rejected from the English Nationals and I'm on probation for the rest of the season. One toe out of line and I'm off the Falcons for good."

"How come?"

" 'Cos' I punched Wood," he said with a grin.

"That's awful. Look I'll tell them it was my fault," Ayla said feeling that it was partly true.

"Nah don't worry about it. Any plank of wood can get on a National team. I was getting bored anyway."

"Bored of Quidditch?" Kris stared at Flint incredulously. The man was obviously mad.

He left shortly after that, leaving both Ayla and Kris wondering what was really happening.

"Do you really think he was bored? Or maybe he really is in love with Wood and now he's just trying to distance himself from the whole thing?" Kris asked.

"You think he's gay?"

"You never know. Hey look, he's left his cloak. We'll have to take it back."

"We?"

"Yes we. You've been to two Quidditch players' houses now and it's not fair. Besides which someone needs to keep an eye on you. You just keep wandering off."

* * *

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, you guys crack me up. I've been writing loads lately, looks like I'll finish soon. But don't worry plenty of chapters to come, there'll be at least 55 in total. But you know what? I don't want it to end! As much as I feel guilty for messing about with Ayla I'm having way too much fun for this to finish. Oh well... hope you enjoyed. 


	38. Chapter thirty seven

Chapter thirty seven. 

Ayla woke the next day to an empty house. Kristina had gone to work and wouldn't back until the afternoon. It was as good a time as any to go see her boss and explain that she'd have to resign because of 'health' reasons. It wasn't a lie as such, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. Still it was about the only way she could immediately resign without going into detail. Saying health reasons and giving a meaningful look did not invite questions. Especially if you were a woman.

It was a Wednesday. Her boss always came in early on Wednesdays to check things over. She got dressed and floo'd to work, hoping to catch Mike Green before any other staff arrived. For once her luck held.

"Mike, I really need to talk to you."

"Oh Ayla, just the person I wanted to talk to. We're having a little family get together at home tonight. We'd love you to be there."

"Uh, well I'm not sure. Thing is Mike, I'm afraid I'm going to have to quit."

"Why ever for?"

"It's my, uh, health I'm afraid. I doubt I'll be able to make it tonight really. I shouldn't have actually come out."

"Oh."

"I'm really sorry Mike. But this is my immediate resignation. I know it'll leave you short staffed but, uh," she paused, suddenly struck by inspiration. "I shouldn't really be around other people."

"There's a risk of infection?"

"Well anything's possible."

"Dear Merlin. Well you get yourself off home dear."

"Oh I will. And Mike, could you not mention this to my family? I'd rather tell them myself."

"Of course, of course."

"Would you like me to hand in a written notice?"

"No! No need. Well I hope you get better Ayla. You will get better?"

"Uh it's something of a permanent thing."

"Oh well. We'll miss you."

"Thanks Mike. Bye."

"Yes, uh goodbye Ayla."

It had to be said, her uncle was a nice man. But he wasn't the brightest Knut in the bank. She decided to walk home, apparating tended to make her nauseous these days. Besides Spring had finally made an appearance and the weather was cleaning up. It looked like it was going to be a nice day.

When she got home, Ayla found something rather unwanted sitting on her doorstep in place of the regular unwanted junk mail. Adam.

"Get the hell off my doorstep and out of my way. How many times do I have to tell you? You aren't wanted. I don't want you."

"Come on, can't we just talk?"

"About what?"

"Hmm. How about the newlyweds? I know you know."

"So what if I know"?

"You aren't crushed then? Good. Wood was never good enough for you. Kate maybe, but never you. I told you didn't I? That he wasn't interested in you?"

"And? I suppose you want my thanks? Well you won't get it. I never asked for your opinion then, and I'm not asking for it now. Move."

She pushed him away from the door, wanting to put it between them. He moved to stand behind her as she fished her keys from her pocket.

"I understand why you're acting this way."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. It's going to be heard you know?"

"What? Getting over Wood? I already am," she lied.

"No bringing up that baby all alone."

"Excuse me?"

"Look I overheard when you told Sarah. And well, I'm here to say that I'll help you out of this mess. Merlin only knows you can't look after yourself, let alone a baby."

"What? How dare you! It's none of your business. I don't want or need you help."

"People will talk. It's really not respectable to be a single mother."

"I don't care about being respectable. Or what people say."

"All I'm saying is I'll help you out. Say it's mine. Hell I suppose we can even get married if you like."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. I only want what's best for you."

"What would be best for me is if you walked out in front of a charging Hippogriff."

"Jesus what is your problem? I knew I should have just done what Kate did and used the potion. You're too stubborn for your own good."

"What potion? What are you talking about?" she demanded, finally wrenching the door open.

He laughed dully. "Amotentia. Love potion. Why else to you think Wood dropped you for Kate? He may spend most of his time with his head in the clouds but he's no fool."

"She gave him a love potion?"

"Yeah and that's it. Instant happy ever after."

"And you knew? What did you do, plan this all?"

"Pretty much yeah," he said shrugging. "Well not just me, Kate too."

"You're sick. Both of you!"

" 'Fraid so. But there's nothing you can do. You can't prove it. No one will believe you. All we have to do is say you think your having his baby, and no one will listen to a word you say. Wood will deny the whole thing." he laughed again.

"Stay away from me! Just stay away!"

She slammed the door shut and bolted it immediately. This was insane. It was like something out of a far fetched love story. Yet it made sense. Everything fitted into place. Kate and Adam both had the motive and the means to do such a thing. They were both clearly mad.

And Adam was right of course. There was nothing she could do. No one she could tell that would believe her and be able to make a difference. It was terrible.

"This is mad." she said to herself, missing the pop of someone apparating into the kitchen.

"What's mad?" Sarah said handing a stuffed toy to Geraldine.

"Oh Sarah, you'll never believe it. I can't. Adam and Kate. They were working together to split me and Oliver up."

"Ok I think you're being a bit over dramatic and you need to stop watching daytime television."

"No, I'm serious. He told me. They gave Oliver a love potion. We have to do something."

"You think he was serious? Come on Ayla, it's Adam. He'd say anything just to have you listen to him. Besides what could we do?"

"Nothing I suppose. But it's just so wrong."

"True. So let's get on with the next part of your baby master classes. Today, bathing your baby!" Sarah said beaming.

Ayla could hear someone trying to open the door and her heart jumped. What if it was Adam? If he could trick Oliver into taking a love potion, couldn't he do the same to her?

"Oh bugger it." a voice muttered. Kris apparated into the living room.

"Why can't I get in? you aren't kicking me out are you?"

"No don't be daft. Just having some Adam trouble." Ayla said and retold her afternoon to Kris.

"Wow it all happens to you eh mate?"

"Yeah unfortunately."

"You think it'll rub off on me now that I'm living with you?"

"Merlin I hope not," Sarah started. "I can't cope with two of you."

"So we taking Flint's cloak back today?" Kris asked.  
"You what?"

"Oh that's right Sar' you don't know. He's our new friend and as such I need to know if he's gay or not."

"Where does the cloak come in?"

"Well he left it here and we need to return it."

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?" asked Ayla.

"Are you kidding me? I don't trust you around Quidditch players. And Kris'll be too busy searching his stuff while his back is turned to know if he's up to something. Besides I want to know what his deal is."


	39. The real Chapter thirty eight

There was a slight mix up this morning. I tried to correct a few mistakes in the last chapter (I was lazy and didn't proof read hangs head in shame) and ended up reposting the same chapter with mistakes, whoops. So this is for the cool people who spotted what an idiot I am. Soto inflatabletigers, nazgulgirl and BattleStations for spotting my mistakes and letting me know, heres a chapter for you! Thanks guys. Oh and I promise not to mess around trying to correct things when I'm half asleep again, it wasn't the best idea I ever had I'll admit it.

Chapter thirty eight.

So the three, four including Bubba, set off for Marcus's home. Ayla insisted on walking, knowing that three witches apparating would be a bit much - especially in a muggle area. Once again Ayla found herself in the alley behind Flint's house. She wasn't sure she'd get the right house if they went round the front. To tell the truth she was never entirely sure she had the right house from the back either. Fortunately Flint was sitting in the back garden, enjoying the spring sunshine and indulging in a rather unusual hobby.

"Ok. Am I dreaming or is Marcus Flint, the most brutal player on the Falcons team, the guy who punched Oliver Wood, sitting in a deckchair knitting?" Kris exclaimed.

"Yeah, he is. Weird." added Sarah.

"Gah." burbled Geraldine.

"Uh, hi Marcus," Ayla said.

Flint shot up out of his deckchair and hastily stowed the knitting out of sight.

"Oh, uh, hey. What are you all doing here?"

"We came to return your cloak," Kris said brightly. "And we've had a long walk, so we'd all really appreciate a drink. Thanks." She walked past Flint and into the house. "Nice knitting by the way." she called from the kitchen.

"Uh Ayla I think Gerry needs to be changed."

"Uh oh."

"It'll take to long to get back to yours, we'll have to do it here."

"Here?" asked Flint.

"Yes, where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs second on the left."

"Thank you. Come on Ayla, best you get the practice."

"Sorry," she whispered as she passed Flint, following Sarah to the bathroom.

"Oi Flint, you got any milk?" Kris shouted from the kitchen.

"Bloody crazy women." he muttered as he followed the three women into his home.

"Clean as a whistle." Sarah said entering the kitchen a few minutes later. "Ayla's getting really good at changing nappies now. You're a real natural hun."

"That's, uh, nice?" Flint asked.

"What do you girls want to drink?" Kris asked ignoring Flint. "His fridge is fully stocked."

"Just water thanks."

"Yeah same for me Kris."

"Flint would you like anything?"

"Huh? Oh no thanks."

"So Flint, what's your story then?" Sarah asked, fixing the man before her with a no nonsense stare.

"Not quite sure what you mean…"

"Well let's be honest. Slytherin's aren't exactly known for their sweet natures are they? I mean your house emblem was a snake. Not exactly a ringing endorsement is it? And you weren't exactly a ray of sunshine at school either. So what's changed? How come you punched Wood for Ayla?"

"Well I grew up. I realised what a childish shi- uh idiot I was and changed. And I didn't punch him for Ayla. Well sort of, but come on if you had the chance to punch Wood would you let it pass?"

"Hmm good point." Sarah seemed satisfied with Flint's answer.

"Hey Flint, who's this guy you've got your arm around?" Kris asked pulling a photograph from the fridge.

"Oh that's my mate Roger."

"When you say mate, what do you mean?" Kris pressed.

"My friend?"

"Oh, ok then."

"Excuse me a minute, I gotta go check on something." Flint said, leaving the room.

Kris turned the photo over and found a note written on the back.

"Hey look at this!" she said reading it out loud. "Marcus mate, don't let the small minded twats get you down. Remember the good times! Rog."

"So?" said Ayla.

"He's gay!"

"Oh don't Kris. You're jumping to conclusions."

"I'll bet you five galleons he's gone to hide more evidence."

"Evidence? Ok Kris you're getting like Ayla now with all this conspiracy malarkey."

"No come on! I mean it might damage his reputation if people knew. So he has to keep it secret. Rita Skeeter might be right."

"You're mad, when is Skeeter ever right?"

"Oh come on mun, think about it."

"You really believe everything you read now?" Ayla asked.

"Let's have a look around."

"Kris we can't."

"Oh don't be such a wet blanket Ayla. You've been here before, I haven't. I want to snoop."

Kristina got up and tiptoed towards the door.

"Look he's got a house elf!" she whispered, signalling the others to join her at the door.

"So it's not unusual."

"Oh the stories I bet that little guy could tell!"

"Apart from the fact that the elf is probably sworn to secrecy."

"Oh yeah, damn."

"Uh why are you three standing in the doorway whispering?"

"We were, uh, just wondering where you were" Ayla lied quickly.

"Just talking to my house elf. Wonky this is Ayla, Sarah and Kristina."

Kristina turned away, her hand covering her mouth trying to smother a giggle. The house elf's reply was missed amid Kris's snorts of suppressed laughter.

"Uh I think we should probably get going. Gerry's getting fussy. I think she needs a nap." Sarah said, elbowing Kris in the ribs to stop her giggling.

"Haha, yes, yeah we should really go." Kris agreed. "Now that you've had your cloak back."

"Yeah thanks. Feel free to barge in any time you're in the area." Flint joked.

"Oh we will. Bye Wonky!" Kris said, dissolving into more giggles.

"I'm really, really sorry about my friends. They're a bit nuts." Ayla said as she left.

"Nah it's ok. I'm getting used to these crazy women turning up all the time now."

Ayla grinned as she left. Marcus waved to them from the door.

"Oi Kris what were you laughing at?" Sarah called to her friend who was racing down the street, still giggling.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"What we used to call Flint in third year?"

"Oh" Ayla said, suddenly remembering.

"Wonky teeth!" the three chorused together before bursting into another fit of giggles.


	40. Chapter thirty nine

Chapter thirty nine. 

Nothing more was printed in the Prophet about either Oliver or Marcus. It seemed their suspect romance was no longer news worthy. This however did nothing to stop Kristina speculating on the nature of the two men's relationship.

"But they could be, couldn't they?" she asked.

The group of friends, finally learning of Ayla's 'delicate situation' as Sarah had called it, had rallied round. All were more than prepared to verbally bash men. But Kristina was taking it to a whole different level.

"I don't know Kris. I mean they hated each other in school. I don't see how they could go from that to being together." Penny said reasonably.

"Oh come on!" Terri cried. She was on Kristina's side this time. "What was it that guy wrote. You know, the muggle…Shakespeare! 'My only love sprang from my only hate', or something like that."

"And what exactly does that prove?"

"It doesn't prove anything Lenny. I'm just saying we might not think that it's likely but these things do happen."

"When?" Chloe asked. "When do these things happen?"

"I don't know, but they do."

"Name one person you know that this happened to." Sarah dared Terri.

"Well, uh, Kris and Drew!"

"Uh, no." Kris replied.

"What do you mean no?"

"Well Ter' I didn't hate Drew when I first met him. Now however, well that's not the point. Besides I thought we were talking about two guys getting together. Last time I checked I wasn't a guy."

"Oh fine. I don't know anyone it's happened to. But it does happen!"

"Ok. So Ayla, how do you feel about Wood and Kate getting hitched?" Scarlet asked.

"Scarlet you can't ask her that!" Sarah cried.

"No it's fine. I mean it's weird and I really don't understand it," she stopped, giving Sarah a significant look.

The two had come to an agreement not to tell anyone else about Adam's little revelation. Both knew there was nothing they could do to prove it. There were often sensational stories in Witch Weekly about wizards, particularly Quidditch playing wizards, using love potions to lure witches away from their loving husbands. Who would they tell? Who would honestly believe them? It was best to say nothing at the moment, no matter how much it annoyed Ayla to admit it.

"Nah me neither. I didn't think he knew your cousin. And he's just nuts for all I can see. Why pick her over you?" Lenny asked.

There was a chorus of "yeahs", which made Ayla smile. It was good to know her friends would stand by her. They all knew about her pregnancy now, there was no point in not telling them. Ayla had a sneaking suspicion however that Sarah had made them all swear not to ask about the father though. For which she was insanely grateful. Whenever the girls got close to speaking about the subject, Kris and Sarah would quickly change the topic. They all knew that Ayla couldn't lie, so it was best to avoid the subject completely.

"You scared love?" Penny asked, reaching for Ayla's hand.

"A bit. But I've got Sarah and Kris looking after me all day long, so it's not too bad."

"We'll all help out." Chloe chimed, giving each girl in the room a look that dared them to say otherwise.

"Yeah, only no nappy changing for me," Lenny said. "Sorry and all but I don't think I could really stand it."

"Ah there's no need to worry about that. I've been training Ayla up. She's a pro." Sarah said beaming at her friend.

"Oh I hope you have a little girl like Sarah" then we can dress them alike and do their hair the same." Scarlet said smiling.

"Have you thought about what you want?"

"No, not really."

"So you don't know yet?" Lenny said, looking disappointed.

"Nope."

"But I'm taking her to Saint Mungo's for a check up tomorrow." Sarah said.

"You are?" Ayla asked.

"Yeah, gotta make sure your little bundle of joy's doing ok."

"Oh."

"Does that mean we'll know what the baby is then?" Lenny asked, she began jumping up and down in excitement.

"Possibly. We can ask. But it's really up to Ayla."

"Do you want to know what it is?" Chloe asked.

"Uh, I dunno. I'm not sure. It would be nice to know I guess. But then it'd be a nice surprise too."

"You knew didn't you Sarah?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to know. Like really, really wanted to know, I couldn't wait."

"Think you can wait Ayl'?"

"Not sure really. I mean I can find out at anytime right? I don't think I'll ask tomorrow. Just knowing it's ok is enough for now."

"But you can't keep calling your baby 'it'." Kris said.

"I know but I don't think I'm ready to know yet."

"Whatever you decide is fine by us," Penny said. "Come on you lot, let's leave the mummy to get some rest."

The girls left, bidding each other goodnight and take care. Ayla and Kristina crashed on to the sofa, after securing the house for the night.

"So you gonna see Wonky again?"

"Wonky?"

"Flint you idiot."

"Oh right. I don't know, I doubt it. I mean I'm not planning on it anyway."

"But you never know."

"True."

"And if you do see him…"

"I'm not asking him if he's gay!"

Kris sighed.

"I'm not!"

"Ok, ok. He's alright though right?"

"Who, Flint?"

"Yeah. I mean sure we don't know a lot about him. But he seems genuine enough. And he hasn't tried it on with you."

"I guess."

"Yet."

"Oh shut up!"

"All I'm saying is the baby's gonna need a positive male role model."

"And you think it should be Flint?"

"Why not?"

"He was a Slytherin remember? You aren't put in that house without reason."

"Oh Ayla grow up! Just 'cos' he has certain characteristics that Slytherin favours, it doesn't make him all bad."

"I'm not saying he's all bad. We just don't know him."

"We know he's not a Death Eater."

"We do?"

"Yes! Use your head. Summer Quidditch robes have shorter sleeves. We'd have seenthe Dark Markby now."

"He could cover it up."

"With make up! He's a big, gay, make up wearing Death Eater. Maybe you shouldn't get involved with him."

"You really are nuts you know."

"I know."

* * *

Ok just to let you know I have nothing agaisnt gay people, this was just a stupid conversation that popped in to my head. Kind of like drunken rambling without the alcohol. It's not intended to offend in anyway.

Oh and the reason for so many posts: football. I'm not interested in it. In any way. But it's everywhere. On my tv., in my house, my friends keep talking about it to me (despite that I tell them I'm not interested). Everywhere! So I've been locking myself away in my room to write. And I'm about two or three chapters away from the end. That's how much I don't like football. This isn't me trying to rush this to the end, trust me. I'm that desperate too keep going that I'm debating a sequel. But this is all I have to keep me sane at the moment. All I'm doing is reading, writing (a lot) and going to work. I'm not football crazy, but it is driving me mad!


	41. Chapter forty

Chapter forty. 

Ayla woke early the next morning with a knot in her stomach. She hadn't really thought about the baby that much, she had just assumed thathe or she was safe and sound inside her. Sarah arrived on time, as usual, beaming brightly. She was a morning person, Ayla wasn't.

"Hello Sunshine. You ready?"

"No."

"Thought not."

"Give me five more minutes. I just need to find my left shoe."

"Surely it's with the right one?"

"You'd think so."

"There's nothing to be nervous about you know." Sarah said gently.

"What? Oh I know, I'm not nervous. Why would you think I was nervous?"

"Well your voice is all high and squeaky and when you found your left shoe two seconds ago, you put the right one in the fridge."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Look you have nothing to worry about. It's just a quick check up and then we can go to lunch."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"But what if something is wrong?"

"There won't be. And if there is we'll deal with it."

"Ok."

"Ok now go get your shoe out of the refrigerator."

The two headed off to Saint Mungo's and Ayla was once again seen to by Healer Wilkes.

"Hello dear. You left in a bit of a hurry the last time, we really should have set up another consultation time to check on the little one."

"Sorry, it was a bit…"

"Of a shock? Yes I gathered as much. Your young man not with you?"

"Uh, no. He's not my young man. The father doesn't really want to be involved. He's busy."

"Quite alright dear, none of us are perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Sarah shut up!"

"Right then, let's have a look at the little one."

The Healer moved her wand over Ayla's stomach once more. A small amount of ticker tape sprang from the end.

"Blood pressures a little high, nothing we can't sort out. Baby seems healthy, growing well. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Can you really tell this early"

"Well it's nothing definite. It is a little early on to be absolutely sure. However we have a team of Seer's on our staff who will more than likely be able to predict the sex."

"Um, no. I don't want to know, not just yet."

"Quite alright dear. There's plenty of time for that. And if you decide not to find out altogether it'll be a nice little surprise at the birth."

"Yeah that's true." Ayla said, the only thing she felt she could do at the moment was agree.

"Well everything seems in order. You may experience some morning sickness, but we've developed a potion that will sort that right out. The ingredients are on the back in case you have any allergies. And the instructions are there too. I'll want to see you again in about a month, keep an eye on the blood pressure. And the baby of course."

"Ok."

"Just make an appointment with the receptionist downstairs and I'll see you in four weeks."

"Ok thank you."

"Yes, thanks." Sarah said.

"Not at all deary just doing my job."

Sarah and Ayla headed out into the crisp spring air. Ayla sighed and the knot in her stomach loosened a little. She was fine, so was the baby, and she wouldn't have to set foot in the hospital for another month.

"So lunch? My treat."

"Yeah that sounds nice. Where do you want to go?"

"Don't mind, you pick."

"Well does it have to be lunch? Couldn't we go for ice cream instead?"

"Yeah ice cream sounds good to me."

The two passed through the Leaky Cauldron and headed for Fortescue's arm in arm, chatting all the way. It was just like old times. Except now there were babies to think about. They picked their desserts, three scoops of mint choc chip, chocolate fudge and cookie dough for Ayla, and strawberry, vanilla and peach for Sarah. They sat down and watched the world go by.

"Hey isn't that Flint?"

"Where?"

"Coming out of Madam Malkin's"

"Yeah I think it is."

"Let's ask him to join us."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I'm not sure why I said that, hmm that's strange ."

"Just a bit."

"You know I've been thinking," Sarah said. "It's kind of my fault you and Wood ended up together."

"How do you figure?"

"Well I told you two to go out and celebrate. I encouraged you."

"What?"

"It was my hormones. I was all crazy."

"Sarah it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah but…"

"Oh don't be daft."

"Hello ladies."

"Oh hi Flint."

"Hey."

"Please just call me Marcus."

"Ok hello Marcus." Sarah repeated.

"So you're not working today?" he asked Ayla.

"Oh no I quit."

"Oh bummer."

"Not really, it's not like it was my dream job."

"So what are you gonna do now?" he asked.

"Sit around and get fat." Ayla said smiling.

"Here, here!" Sarah shouted.

Marcus laughed at the two. "Well I'd best get going. It was nice seeing you both."

"You know, I think Kris has a point." Sarah said as soon as Marcus was out of earshot.

"What?"

"Well he's polite and all nice."

"And that makes him gay?"

"Well you never know. Something's definitely different about him."

"Kris'll be glad you're on her side I suppose."

"You don't think he's different?"

"To what?"

"To how he was in school."

"We didn't really know him in school though."

"Yeah, but I mean he was always so hostile in school. And now he seems, well nice I guess is the only word for it."

"Does it really matter?"

"Well no, but it just makes you think."

They finished their ice creams in silence, both thinking the same thing, before leaving for their separate homes.


	42. Chapter forty one

Chapter forty one. 

Ayla sat on the sofa, the curtains were drawn and she had wrapped herself in the biggest, fluffiest blanket she could find. It was April and the showers were coming down in full force. The lights flickered as thunder and lightening flashed overhead. It was late, Kris was working and wouldn't be back for hours. She knew there was nothing to worry about, but the bad weather was making her jumpy.

Lightening flashed again, and Ayla yelped as shadows flickered across the room. She tried to calm herself, she knew she was in a good area and was in very little danger. But she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she had. She tiptoed to the window, and pulled the curtains back a tiny bit to peek out. She yelped once more and jumped back from the window. Someone was out there, in the garden. She moved the curtains, trying to get a better look. But there was no-one there.

She panicked. She was sure she had seen someone. Her mind started to race. She was hardly a vulnerable person, being able to use magic gave her an edge on muggle women who lived alone. But in dangerous situations she tended to panic and get muddled. She could call Sarah for help, but Sarah was prone to panicking too. Who then? She hadn't spoken to her family in weeks, and Oliver was definitely not talking to her. There was nothing for it, she dived for the fireplace and the floo powder.

"Marcus!" she bellowed.

She heard footsteps come thumping towards her.

"What? What's happened? What is it?" he called, before spotting Ayla's head in the fireplace.

"I think there's someone outside, in my garden. Will you come and look for me?"

"Yeah sure."

Ayla re-wrapped herself in the blanket and waited for Flint to arrive. The fire burst into emerald flames. Flint strode through the living room and headed for the garden. Ayla sat on the sofa, waiting for him to return.

"Well I can't see anything. But it's chucking it down out there. You sure you saw someone?"

"Yes, well I think so. Sorry, I shouldn't have dragged you here."

"Nah, its ok. Better to be safe than sorry and all that shit- uh stuff."

"Thanks. Agh!" she screamed and jumped as the thunder crashed, sounding as if it was trying to split the house in two. Flint just laughed.

"Why are you so jumpy?"

Ayla sighed and began to explain the situation with Adam, Kate and Oliver.

"Woah you have really bad taste in men you know?"

Ayla giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Well uh, I probably shouldn't say."

"No, go on."

"Kris thinks you're gay. If she heard you say that her head would probably have exploded."

"She thinks I'm what?" he said incredulously.

Ayla nodded and burst into fresh laughter, her fears suddenly gone.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is, well the look on your face is anyway."

"I'm not gay. You better tell her I'm not!"

"It wouldn't help. She'll want proof."

"Proof that I'm not gay?"

"Yeah."

"How do you prove that?"

"I dunno, flirt with her or something."

"Right where is she? I need to set her straight before she tells anyone else."

"She's working. Besides it's a bit late for that. She's already got out friend Terri convinced and I think Sarah's joining the club too."

"What?"

"Yup."

"Merlin's beard! This is 'cos' of that bloody Skeeter woman isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Right. Right then. If I flirt a bit with this Kris girl, she'll convince the other two right?" Marcus asked.

"I guess. Does it really matter though?"

"It does to me! I'll just have to give her a bit of the old Flint charm."

"Well you shouldn't have to wait too long. She'll be home in ten minutes."

"Good. So uh, how's the baby?"

"Fine. Healthy according to the Healer at Saint Mungo's"

"Cool."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

"Why did you hit Wood? The real reason."

Flint hesitated. "The real reason?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's just guys like him you know. People think he's some sort of god just 'cos' he was in Gryffindor. And he's not, I mean you know that. He's such a false bastard. Guys like him make my blood boil."

"Why?"

"I've got this cousin right? And she kinda ended up in the same situation as you. And no-one blamed the guy. And he just fucking left her. He knew the baby was his, and he just fucked off. But no-one blamed him. Made it out to be the most reasonable thing in the world. And the poor cow just had to put up with everyone talking about her like it was her fault."

"Oh how did she cope?"

"She didn't. "

"Oh."

"Look let's not talk about it ok?"

"Ok."

Ayla was interrupted from saying anymore as Kris burst through the door.

"Honey, I'm home! Oh, hello Flint."

* * *

Bit of a shorty I know, but I remembered that I started to talk about something here that I go into more detail about later so I had to cut a few things. Which means I'll probably have to cut a few things in a later chapter as well. Whoops. Hope you enjoyed anyway.


	43. Chapter forty two

Chapter forty two. 

Ayla stifled a giggle as Flint flew to his feet, a small but determined smile crossing his dark features.

"Hello Kris," he said, his voice a semitone deeper than usual. "How've you been?"

"Why's he looking at me like that?" Kris asked turning to Ayla.

Ayla shook her head, not trusting herself enough to open her mouth and not laugh. Kris gave Flint s calculating look and frowned.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"Just admiring you."

This time Ayla did laugh. It burst out before she could stop herself.

"You told him!" Kris shrieked.

Again Ayla could do nothing but nod. She was finding it hard to catch her breath, tears were streaming from her eyes.

"Look I'm just trying to prove I'm not gay ok?"

"Why would you try to prove it unless you actually are?"

"What? I'm not…I…what?"

"Well if you're not gay then you have nothing to prove. But if you are and you're hiding it…well you know."

"No I really don't think I do know."

"Look Kris, let's just give him the benefit of the doubt. If he says he's not gay and not secretly in love with Wood then we should believe him. Right?"

"Wood? Give me some credit! I could do much better than him." Marcus exploded.

The girls stood silent, not exactly sure what there was to say after that little outburst.

"Wait that came out wrong."

"And you said he wasn't gay! At least we know he thinks about it, eh Ayla?"

"I do _not_ think about it!"

"Whatever you say mate," Kris said holding her hands up in defence. "So why are you here?"

"Ayla thought there was someone trying to get in through the garden. I came to check it out."

"Was there?"

"Dunno, they're probably long gone now if they were."

"You don't think it was you know who?"

"Back from the dead and after my baby? I doubt it."

"No, not that you know who. Ayla you know who I mean."

"He knows about Adam Kris. And yes I think that's who it might have been. If there really was anyone there that is."

"Ugh. Creepy. Well you can't stay in the house on your own anymore that's for sure. Good thing I came home when I did. Well you can go Flint, I'll look after Ayla."

"Two witches. On you own?"

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a first class dueller. Dueller? Is that right? It sounds funny. Duelless? No that's definately not right, hmm..."

"Oh yeah, you two will be just fine on your own. I can see that now." Flint said sarcastically.

"You want to try me? I'll take you out no problem. Come on get your wand out!"

"Okay. Calm down, I was only joking. I'm sure you could take out a troll, single handed and blindfolded. But if you need help, just call ok?"

"Ok. We won't but ok."

Flint wished them goodnight and disappeared with a crack. Kris sat down and fixed Ayla with a stare.

"So what was all that about then?"

"I told you. I thought there was -"

"No I know that, but why Wonky? Why not one of your brothers?"

"You know why. They can't know. Flint was just the only other person I could think of."

"Your family won't mind you know. They love you, they'd want to help."

"I know. I'm just not ready for them to know. Not yet."

"Ok. You should get some sleep, it's late."

"Yeah, I'll go up now."

"Night mate."

"Night."

Ayla got up and shuffled towards the stairs, the blue blanket still tightly wrapped around her. Kris was right of course. She should tell her family about the baby. About everything. But there was always a possibility they'd be upset, even angry. Sleep was her first priority right now. She never knew how exhausting it was to sit around and do nothing.

'It is my unfortunate job, my darling readers, to bring news that will break the hearts of thousands. Oliver Wood, is married. There I've said it.', wrote gossip columnist Janine Bradshaw. 'In a small and secret ceremony held in the Scottish Highlands last week, Oliver Wood married Quality Quidditch Supplies heiress Kate Green. It may be a whirlwind romance but it looks likely to stick. The two are utterly devoted to one another.

Being a close friend of the bride, I have been given several exclusives. The bride wore white (naturally), the groom a kilt. The wedding party was small: the bride, groom and two witnesses were the only ones present. Oh and the vicar of course. The ceremony followed the muggle tradition, a proper wizarding ceremony will be held shortly. Furthermore the happy couple made their own, somewhat unique, vows. I am lucky enough to have permission to print both sets for your enjoyment.

"Oliver, My love is like a Quaffle,  
It makes my soul take flight.  
You caught my heart, just like a snitch,  
And made my head feel light.  
For you I'd move a mountain,  
I'd do anything I could.  
Because you are my one, my love.  
The Keeper of my heart, Oliver Wood."

"Kate, there is no one in the world that I can think of other than you. You are everything to me. Everything. I'd give up Quidditch for you. I really would. I'd die for you Kate. Anything and everything you want, I'll give you. I love you."

It's almost a little sickening isn't it dear readers? Still, their love seems pure and we should wish them all the best. For love, like flowers, blooms in the strangest of places.'

Chelsea Jenson put the Daily Prophet down and sighed.

"Well I didn't see that coming" she said to herself.

What she had seen was Oliver, her sister in law Ayla, and a baby. Looked like her ability to see the future wasn't quite what it used to be. She had been so sure as well.

* * *

Ok let me apologise right now for the vows. Cheesy and mushy and just plain bad, I know. But that's what I wanted. And to make matters worse I wrote them on Valentines Day. What can I say I was inspired by the mood of the day haha! Anyway I won't be posting now until next Friday, am offto Brighton for a bit and probably won't be near a computer (agh the horror!). But I'll have something ready to post when I get back. I promise.


	44. Chapter forty three

Chapter forty three. 

"I can't believe it. It's just going too far. Having it in the papers. It's just, it's cruel is what it is. It's twisted."

"Sarah, I'm really not bothered by it." Ayla said wearily.

"Oh don't talk rubbish Ayla. I know you better than anyone. I know this upsets you. You think you're being strong by ignoring it but you're not. You're just being stupid."

"If this is you at your most supportive remind me not to have anymore crises around you. You're not helping."

"No. Butthis will," Sarah said bringing out her wand. "Get ready to say hello to your fairy godmother."

She flicked the length of wood, summoning a large black bag out of thin air.

"Dear god Sarah, what the hell is that? If that's my fairy godmother then send her back 'cos' she stinks!"

"Don't be thick. I'm your fairy godmother, these are just my tools, my weapons."

"Weapons?"

"A week's supply of Gerry's dirty nappies." she said simply.

"And what exactly are you going to do with them? Or don't I want to know?"

"We're going to post them."

Sarah had a wicked gleam in her eye, and her voice gave nothing away that this was not a normal situation.

"To who? Oh Sarah no! That's disgusting. You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It's not clean. It's not hygienic. It's the foulest thing I've ever heard of. And besides all of that, they'll know it's you."

"No they won't."

"They'll trace the owl back some how."

"Want a bet?"

"You're a mother, you shouldn't be doing things like this."

"This is about honour Ayla."

"No, it's about revenge. And it's beneath you. Aside from that it's my revenge, not yours."

"Well are you going to send them?"

"No."

"Then I'll have to."

"Sarah." Ayla pleaded.

"My minds made up."

"Where did you get the idea from?"

"My head."

"Liar. It's not your style."

"Ok, the Weasley twins."

"You told the Weasley twins! What did you tell them?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yup everything."

"But why?"

"I needed their advice. They agree with me. They think it'swrong what Kate's done. But they can't prove it any more than we can. They also think Oliver might have been slipped a hate potion too."

"A hate potion?"

"Yup against you. It wouldn't do for him to 'love' Kate and still be friends with you. It makes sense."

"So what? You're going to bomb Oliver with stinky nappies?"

"Oh no, not Oliver. He's innocent in all of this. Well sort of. These are for Kate and Adam."

"But Kate lives with Oliver."

"Well there are always casualties in war Ayla. You know that."

"You're mad."

"I prefer evil genius, but I suppose you're entitled to your opinion."

"They'll still be able to trace it to you."

"Ah well that's where dear old Fred and George come in."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, they've set up an anonymous delivery service. For Valentines and April Fools. No questions asked. Said they'd be delighted to help with my little endeavour."

"So you're filling my house with the stench of baby poop because?"

"Well Fred said he'd pick them up and send them on. But he can hardly come to my house. Melvin would ask questions."

"Right."

"He should be here any minute."

"Great."

"I know!"

"You really are mad."

"You don't think it's a good idea?"

"It's uh, different, I'll give you that."

The doorbell rang and Sarah jumped to her feet.

"That'll be George."

"I thought you said Fred?"

"Doesn't matter," Sarah said shrugging. "Aren't you going to answer the door?"

"This is your secret meeting, you answer the door. I'm going to make a cup of tea."

Ayla disappeared into the kitchen. While she waited for the kettle to boil she listened to the quiet mutterings of Sarah and her partner in crime. She heard the door shut and shouted:

"Do you two want a cup of tea?"

"It's just me. Fred had to go. It's probably not a good idea for us to be seen together anyway."

"Yeah, you're right. People might figure out your dastardly plan."

"I have good news though. Well sort of."

"Really, what?"

"The twins are brewing the antidote to the love potion. They're going to slip it to Wood as soon as possible."

"You actually think that's good news?"

"I said sort of. And I do feel a bit sorry for Wood. I mean drugged, and married to Kate? It's like a nightmare or something."

"Yeah I guess." Ayla said laughing.

"But it'll be tricky. Apparently Wood doesn't go anywhere without darling Kate."

"Well that's hardly a surprise. We know what Kate's like."

"True. So what's the deal with Flint?"

"Well Kris has finally given in and admitted that she doesn't really think he's gay. I think she did it to keep the peace more than anything. He even tried to flirt with her to prove his manliness. It was so funny, you should have seen the look on their faces."

"And what do you think?"

"I dunno. He seems ok I guess. And he's on my side which is nice. I mean a lot of people wouldn't believe me if I told them. But he does."

"Yeah, and he's not all that bad to look at, I mean have around!"

"Sarah!"

"What? The other girls have rubbed off on me. And I notice that you aren't disagreeing with me."

"Well yeah ok. But I don't think of him like that. We're just…"

"Friends?"

"Yeah. Friends. Oh come on like he's going to want me. And the baby. I can really see that happening."

"A lot's changed."

"I know."

"Look I'd best get home. Melvin's had Gerry for nearly two hours. Merlin knows how much of the house is left."

"Ok hun, see you next week."

"Bye."

And with that Ayla was alone. Sarah had come over to keep her company while Kris was away visiting family. It was strange to be on her own again. Kristina moving in had been just what she needed. But she'd be away for another week. And Jynx was splitting the time equally between Ayla's home and somewhere else. Though Ayla strongly suspected the somewhere else to be Marcus's home.

Looking back she wondered if she had been wrong to quit her job so soon. The days were long and dull. She filled them with reading, although she was now fast running out of books. She was bored. But she didn't want to go out. She felt vulnerable. She knew what her ex and her so-called family was capable of.

And she missed her realfamily. They were all so busy with their own lives that they hadn't realised how long it was since they last saw her. She knew that they soon would though. And then what? She couldn't ignore them. But she wasn't quite sure she could face them either. It wasn't shame that she felt, but guilt. For not telling them in the beginning. For believing they would disown her. Would it be wrong to keep the baby secret until the birth? Could she even do that? She had over six months left to go. It was hard to believe that she waspregnant. But her ever-swelling belly was a constant reminder.

* * *

I know I said no posts til next friday but I couldn't resist this. Hello to the new people who've reviewed. You guys are all awesome and I'm glad you're all still into this. Now no posts til friday, for real this time. x


	45. Chapter forty four

Chapter forty four. 

Flint strode into the offices of the Wizarding Wireless Network. He couldn't believe he had to do an interview about his love life. Why was everyone so interested all of a sudden? At least he'd be talking to that Goldie bloke, and not some simpering, romantic, starry eyed witch.

He was early. He began to pace outside Goldie Dorato's studio. Apparently the bloke had just had his first child. He spent his entire show talk bout how great his son was, how beautiful his girlfriend or wife was. Marcus supposed it was alright really. This Goldie bloke was probably a nice enough guy.

He heard the door open and a voice ask: "You ready?"

"Yeah let's get it over with."

Marcus followed the young assistant into the small studio. Goldie was already chatting away. It was to be a short interview. Flint was on probation for the punch at Wood, and seriously considering quitting altogether. His team's manager was not happy with him. He was now a grown man suffering the shame of a curfew. Maybe he'd try talking to another team? See if they'd take him on if he promised to tone down his temper.

"And we're joined tonight by Falcon's fighter Marcus Flint." Goldie started. "How's things mate?"

"Not bad, thanks for having me on."

"Our pleasure Marcus. So you're here to clear up a few things right?"

"Right. First of all I'm single, I'mnot looking, I'm not interested. All these rumours about who I'm dating are doing my head in. And I'm not gay either. And even if I was Wood wouldn't stand a cat in hell's chance with me."

"Not your type?" Goldie asked laughing.

"Definitely not. Mind the Falcons all had bets on when he'd be coming out. Guess we were wrong."

"Haha. So Marcus, on to the more important things. You're on probation at the moment aren't you?"

"Yeah it's driving me nuts. I can't do anything."

"And why are you on probation?"

"I punched Wood."

"As if we didn't know. And I believe that's why you were rejected from the England Squad?"

"Yeah but I don't regret it. Not one bit."

"So can I ask why you did it?"

"He, uh upset a friend of mine. I couldn't really control myself."

"Yeah, you're quite famous for your temper."

"Hey mate if something's worth it you should always fight."

"I completely agree mate, couldn't have put it better myself. So how long you on probation for and what does it involve?"

"Indefinitely. I'm on a curfew, I'm going to be a good boy and go home straight after this. Anymore bad behaviour the boss has told me will earn me the boot. And I doubt another team would take me on after that."

"Ouch that sucks. Well I wish you all the best mate, and I bet a lot of our listeners do too."

"Thanks mate."

Marcus left, feeling good about himself. It hadn't been so bad, it was over quick enough. He had the rest of the evening to himself, although all he could do with it was go home to read or knit. It was sad what his life had become. At one time he would have been out with the lads enjoying himself. Now he was defending his sexuality on national radio and knitting. But he was content with the change. It wasn't so bad. He wondered briefly if Ayla's friends had heard the interview, and what they were now speculating.

Ayla sat on the sofa, debating what to do next. She had finished yet another book, and didn't quite have the energy to start another. She looked around the empty room and sighed, she was beginning to feel like a prisoner. She felt a rush of warmth as the fireplace burst into flame and jumped to her feet. She hadn't been expecting anyone.

"Hello my chicken!"

It was Chelsea.

"Hey, you've put on a little… oh Merlin you are pregnant! I knew it. And it's Wood's. But he's married to Kate. Wow this is bad."

"Uh yeah."

"Oh I knew it. I knew it, I saw it. I should have warned you. But this isn't how it's supposed to be. You're supposed to be with Wood, not Kate. What are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can do. Something must have happened to change your vision."

"But what?"

"I don't know." Ayla lied.

"Why haven't you told us?"

Ayla shrugged.

"You are keeping the baby?"

"Yeah. I just , I don't know. I guess I don't want to explain it all."

"But we'd understand, you know that."

"I just I…look I'm going to be raising this baby alone. So I just want to do this on my own. Prove that I can."

"But you don't have to prove anything to us. And you don't have to do it alone. We'd all help."

"I know, I know. I just…it's what I want to do. I feel like it's what I have to do."

"But you don't-"

"I know! Look I'm sorry I shouldn't shout at you. It's not your fault. And it's great to see you. It really is."

"Well I hadn't seen you in a while. Not since little Owain was born. You should see him Ayla, he's gorgeous, looks just like his dad."

"Yeah?"

"Look, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to. But come back to your parents with me. They'll be so happy to see you. And to hear your news."

"Chelsea I can't. I'm not ready. Not yet. I promise I will tell them. Just not yet."

"Well it's your choice. You know I could always tell them for you?"

"Thanks but I should really do that myself. You won't say anything?"

"No darling, I promise. But you should really do it soon."

"I know, I will. I promise."

"Good. So what are you having? Boy or girl?"

"I don't know. I was too scared to find out."

"It doesn't seem real at first does it?"

"Not really no."

* * *

Wow I am amazingly stupid! I could have sworn I posted this onFriday. I've been in a mood all week because no one reviewed. I'm seriouslylosing the plot.Anyway some clever person asked what Ayla's doing for money now that she's not working. Basically she's living off of her savings. Sorry I completely forgot to mention that, but now you all know so yay. Enjoy! 


	46. Chapter forty five

Chapter forty five. 

In many respects Ayla and Marcus's families were very similar. They held the same views on marriage and children being born out of wedlock. They were both big, loud and opinionated. And they were both pure blood. Both Ayla's and Marcus's mothers wanted to see their respective offspring find a partner and settle down. It was just that Marcus's mother was more vocal about the subject.

"Why are you so determined to disappoint me Marcus?"

"What did I do now?" Marcus asked wearily.

"Getting rejected from the English National Squad and not even bringing home a nice young woman that you intend to marry to cheer me up."

"Oh this again."

"Yes this again! Marcus you aren't getting any younger and it's clear that you have your father's temperament. You'll be a difficult man to be with. You need to find someone to love you. Before you turn into an intolerable old man."

"I think I've got a way to go before that happens mother."

"That's what you think, but I know better. Besides I want to enjoy my grandchildren while I'm still young enough to do so. So get a move on!"

"Aye aye Cap'n" Marcus said, mock saluting his mother before heading for the door.

"And just where do you think you're going? I'm not done nagging you yet!"

"I'm off to see a woman about a baby."

"Oh Marcus! You do listen after all!"

Marcus apparated back to his modest home to pick up a parcel. He thought briefly about using the floo network, before realising how rude it might seem and decided to walk instead. She'd been on his mind a lot lately. It was more concern than anything he told himself. She was going through all this alone. He'd seen someone try that before, it hadn't ended well. He wanted her life to work out better, history wouldn't be repeating itself if he could help it.

He knocked the door, hoping she would be in and that he could talk to her in private, without her barmy roommate interrupting.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's Marcus, can I come in?"

He heard the locks click and draw back, she poked her head around the door.

"Sorry I'm still a little jumpy when I'm on my own."

"That's understandable. How're you feeling?"

"Ugh sick. And bored. The Healer at Saint Mungo's gave me a potion to alleviate morning sickness. But it tastes and smells so bad I feel worse."

"That sucks."

"Yup, so what can I do for you? Please say that it's something terribly important and time consuming because I'm beginning to climb the walls."

Marcus chuckled "Actually I've got something for you."

"For me?"

"Well the baby, but yeah."

He handed her the box and grinned as she tore into it, her face lighting up when she saw the contents. She moved from the door and headed for the kitchen table, to better examine his gift.

"Oh wow! Where did you get these? They're beautiful"

"I uh, made them."

He flushed quickly as she held up the small, light green baby bootie on her pinkie.

"Really? Wow you should give up Quidditch and open a shop. These are lovely."

"Well I thought you'd be needing some things sooner or later. And they're all different colours, so they're good for a boy or a girl."

"You really didn't have to do this. I mean thank you and everything, I just…this is really nice of you."

"Yeah well you're on your own, and you need all the help and friends you can get trust me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's hard, looking after a baby on your own. You need all the support you can get."

"I'm sorry but how would you know? When has this ever happened to you?"

"It hasn't. But it did to my cousin, you remember I mentioned her the other week? She was in a similar position as you."

"What, Wood knocked her up as well?"

"Not Wood no. But the guy was just as useless. I guess I should tell you the whole story, so you understand. He left my cousin with nothing. Threw her out on the street and told her if she ever breathed a word that he was the father, he'd slit her throat."

"Not quite the same situation though is it? Oliver hasn't told me he'll kill me."

"Yet. Tell him you're tell the press he's the father and see how he reacts. He flipped when you went to see him the first time didn't he?"

"Yeah but he's not like that. He wouldn't…"

"If you say so."

"What really happened to your cousin? And the baby?"

"She tried to go back to him. He beat her black and blue, she lost the baby and then killed herself."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah well it's not going to happen to you 'cos' you don't want to go back to Wood. Besides you've got your friends and me. We'll look after you."

"Wow, I thought I had it rough. I mean the whole thing is messed up. With Kate and Adam and the whole lot. But it's not as bad as it could be I guess."

"And it won't get that bad either. Do you think they'll do anything though? To keep you quiet."

"I dunno really. Maybe."

"Then it's not really safe for you to be alone in this house. When you're gonna be alone you should come over mine. They won't be able to find you, you'll be safe. And you can bring Hercules."

"Who's Hercules?"

"The kneazle."

"Her name is Jynx."

"No, I think you'll find _his_ name is Hercules."

"Are you trying to tell me that I don't know whether my own pet's a boy or a girl?"

"Yes. He's quite clearly a boy."

"No she isn't."

"He is. So do you promise that whenever you're alone you'll come to mine?"

"She's not. And why exactly do I have to promise?"

"Cos' you're one of those annoying stubborn women who thinks she can do everything on her own. So promise."

"Fine I promise. You're just as stubborn you know."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

Marcus got up and headed for the fireplace.

"Just to prove I'm not I'm going to leave now. Don't forget you're promise. Twenty Aussie Alley. And he's a boy!"

* * *

For all the great new people reviewing and asking for more posts because they're bored! I would have posted sooner but I had to go play helpful shop assisstant, I didn't want to but I need the money unfortunately. Anyway Aussie Alley isn't actually a real place it's a nickname my gran has for this street up in London, apparently when she lived up there the whole street was inhabited by Australians. I just thought it sounded cool haha.


	47. Chapter forty six

Ok, ok I get it. You want longer chapters. I've lengthened this one for you. One thousand, six hundred and seventy odd words. Is that better?

Chapter forty six.

When Kris returned a week later the house was once again full of noise (surprising how much din one person could make) and the smell of Welsh cakes. Kris had told her mum of Ayla's bad time recently and the woman had sent every comforting thing and food she could think of.

The two house mates were in the kitchen chatting. Ayla sat at the table while Kris warmed the sweet treats. Both had missed the others company over the past week. It was good to catch up, but the conversation drifted, as usual, to what Ayla was going to do about her family.

"Mum thinks you should tell your parents." Kris said through a mouthful of cake. "And I agree. It's stupid to think they won't understand or whatever. They're your family. It's their job."

"I know, and its all very well telling me I should tell them, but I'd like you see you try it. Can you imagine the look on your mothers face?"

"Yeah it'd be shocked, she knows that I don't want kids. She'd be as surprised as me."

"Ok well it's not like this is a dream situation for me you know." Ayla snapped.

"I know hun. And I know you have every right to be ratty but if you snap at me one more time I'll take all my mum's cakes back.!"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to snap. It's all very well saying I should tell them, but how? 'Hey mum, dad, I'm up the duff and the dad doesn't want to know.' It's not going to look good."

"Well no, but maybe try and be a bit more tactful than that."

"And it's not like I can tell them about Oliver. I mean if I tell them their niece is drugging her husband and plotting against me I'll look like a paranoid nutcase."

"So don't tell them about Oliver."

"They'll ask who the father is though. I know them."

"Tell them there is no father."

"That's likely."

"No tell them it's the second coming of Merlin. Immaculate conception like!"

"I think we're back in nutcase territory there."

"Yeah. What if you say you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry, you have met my mother right? You honestly think she'll be fobbed off with that?"

"Avoid the question then, change the subject."

"That won't last long though. I won't be able to keep it up."

"A letter then?"

"A letter?"

"Yeah bad idea I know. You really think you can avoid your family? For what, five and a half months?"

"Kris I know you think it's stupid but I can't tell them. I just can't."

"What if they come round? What will you do? Hide behind the sofa 'til they go away. Doesn't sound like a good idea to me mate. And don't even think about asking me to lie to them, I can't lie to mothers."

"No, Marcus has said I can go to hisduring the day when I'm alone. They won't find me there."

"Oh has he really? And what does Sarah think of this?"

"Sarah? She doesn't know. She's got enough on her plate without my problems."

"Exactly, she's got enough with the baby and she's still worrying herself sick about you. If she finds out you've kept this from her she'll freak."

"So basically if I don't tell her you will?"

"Basically."

"Fine, let's go get it over with. I'm not arguing about this any longer than I have to."

"Cool."

The girls apparated to Sarah's country house. They found the young mother asleep on the kitchen table clutching a stuffed pink lamb in one hand and a muggle baby monitor in the other. A small pool a drool had puddled on the table top, reflecting Sarah's mouth and nose. As they watched she gave a snort and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Aw look at sleeping beauty. It's seems a shame to wake." Kris whispered.

"I know, let's come back later."

"Nah I was kidding, let's mess with her!"

"You just said she was stressed to death and now you want to wind her up?"

"Oh will you two shut up! I'm trying to sleep here."

"Damn Ayla, you woke her up!"

"I did not."

"Shut up the both of you! What do you want?"

"Ayla here has been invited to stay at Flint's, instead of being alone in her own home while I'm at work."

"Just wanted to keep you updated. You know where to find me, have a nice nap." Ayla said, trying to rush out before Sarah exploded in her sweet, over protective way.

"Ok then darling. You go home and put your feet up. You're looking a little drained." Sarah said in a unexpectedly calm manner.

"Oh. See I told you she'd be fine about it. Come on Kris you can make me a cuppa while I put my feet up."

"Oh no, Kris has to stay."

"Why?" Ayla and Kris both asked.

"Well when the baby comes along she'll be helping you. I think it's a good idea if she knows everything you know. Then you won't have to worry that she'll accidentally drop the baby while you're having a nap."

"And you're willing for her to practice on Bubba?"

"No, don't be daft. We'll start off on a doll, like we did with you. Do I look like someone who wants her child's head caved in by someone who was trying to change a nappy?"

"Ok well I'll stay and watch."

"Nope you have to go Ayla. I didn't get to watch you and I'm sure I've got plenty to learn. I don't need you laughing at me when I make a mistake."

"Well ok then. Spoilsports. See you later I guess." Ayla said hugging her two friends somewhat sulkily before apparating home alone.

"So spill it," Kris said as soon as she was sure the coast was clear. "Do you really think it's a good idea for her to hang around Flint's place?"

"I'm not sure. I think we need to do some investigating first."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well…"

Not long after nightfall two figures both dressed in black, one holding an equally black clothed baby, apparated into Aussie Alley.

"This is a fantastic idea mate. Just like one of those muggle movies!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry." came the whispered reply.

The two figures, quite obviously Kristina and Sarah with little Geraldine, tiptoed into the garden. The plan was to raid Marcus Flint's kitchen, specifically his potion store, and look for anything out of the ordinary. It had been Sarah's plan, the black clothes were Kris's idea: to make them feel stealthier.

"I still don't get why you had to bring the baby." Kris said as quietly as she could manage.

"You try finding a decent babysitter at such short notice!" Sarah snapped back, sounding like a hissing Ashwinder.

"Ok I was just saying."

"Shh!"

They had reached the back door. Sarah began to work on opening it.

"You think there'll be any security charms?" Kris said, scoping out the street for any possible signs of trouble or witnesses.

"Doubt it, he hasn't even bothered to shut the door properly." Sarah said dismissively, as she gently pushed the door and entered the dark room behind. "What should I do about Gerry?"

"I don't know, she's your kid."

"Maybe we should come back another time?"

"No this is perfect." Kris said in a barely controlled whisper. She had tiptoed to the door leading to the living room and peeked through. "Look he's fast asleep. If we put Gerry by the door she can let us know if he wakes up."

"My child is not a guard dog."

"No but she doesn't like strangers. Especially male strangers. She'll cry if he gets up and we can run for it."

"Ok, it's not you best plan to date but I suppose it makes sense. Ok sweetie, you just sit here like a good girl while mummy looks around. If the smelly man wakes up you let us know right?"

"How much of that do you really think she understood?"

"Shut up and start looking."

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything dodgy."

"We're in Marcus Flint's house, be specific."

"I don't know, dodgy potion ingredients."

"Mate I can barely remember potions and I did N.E.W.T level. What makes you think you're going to find something?"

"Just look, we don't know how much time we have."

The two set about rummaging in Flint's cupboards and drawers. As far as they knew he was still fast asleep on the sofa in the next room.

Marcus shifted in his sleep, his arm flopped over the side of the seat, hovering just above the floor. Something wet and sticky covered his index finger. The cold liquidy substance was shortly followed by an attempt to chew his digit. He woke up groggily, pulled from his sleep from the weird sensation his right hand was currently experiencing. A baby was trying to toothlessly eat his finger.

"What the?"

He bent down and picked up the black clothed bundle. If it had been any darker he might not have noticed her at first. Apart from the attack on his finger of course. He could hear muffled noises coming from his kitchen. The sounds of someone trying to be quiet and not succeeding. Was he still dreaming?

"What the frigging hell's going on here?" he said pushing the kitchen door fully open.

* * *

Is that better? Are you people happy with the length of this chapter? I guess I can't ignore you if at least five people are commenting on the shortness of the chapters. Thing is I write a certain amount of pages and then type them up, so I'm never sure how many words I'm writing. Plus I have certain things that have to happen in each chapter and I don't like to overload them. Hope you're all happy now. Welcome home Karen by the way, missed yoooooooooooooooooo!


	48. Chapter forty seven

Chapter forty seven. 

"Oh well, um, well, uh…We uh, we were just…just…uh…"

"Checking for bugs!"

"Yeah! Wait what?"

"Bugs. In case Adam's trying to get to you Flint. Right Kris?"

"Exactly. And there aren't any. So we'll just be going right Sarah?"

"Right yeah. I'll just take my daughter if that's ok with you Flint and we'll be going." Sarah said, taking Geraldine from his arms and hurrying towards the door.

"Nice seeing you again." Kris called from the garden.

"Wow quick thinking Kris." Sarah whispered.

"Thanks, you find anything?" she whispered back.

"Nope, you?"

"No, guess he might be a good guy after all."

"Best to keep a close eye on him though right?"

"Definitely."

"Well it's late, well past Gerry's bedtime. I'd best get home before Melvin send out the search party."

"Yeah Ayla will be wondering where I am too. Bye!"

"Bye love."

And with two quick pops they disappeared from the alley behind Marcus Flint's house.

"There you are. How long does it take you to learn to change a nappy Kris? It's not that hard."

"Uh I learnt about feeding too."

"Oh. Wait a minute, why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that. All in black. You weren't wearing that when we went out."

"Oh well we had a little accident and I had to change."

"I see. You look like you've been sneaking around someone's house. Doesn't she Marcus?" Ayla said, calling the last part out to the kitchen.

"Ha ha Mar- what?"

"Hello again." Marcus said strolling into the room. "Cup of tea?"

"Ha ha uh no thanks. Whatever are you doing here so late?"

"Just returning the favour. Paying a friend a visit and rummaging in the kitchen cupboards while I'm at it."

"Ha! That's a strange thing to say."

"Kris, you're busted. I know when you're lying. You do that nervous laugh that you keep doing right now."

"Ha ha no I'm not."

"Kris."

"Ok I am."

"So come on spill. What were you doing sneaking around Marcus's in the middle of the night?"

"It wasn't my idea! We just wanted to make sure he was, you know, ok. Not dodgy."

"What were you looking for? His list of evil plans spellotaped to the fridge?"

"Something like that."

"Ah you should have checked the bathroom, that's where I keep all mylists of evil plans."

"What?"

"Joke, whoa calm down."

"Look Kris, I trust him ok. What's he going to do, steal my baby?"

"Hey you never know."

"Look I'm not after anything. I just want to help ok?"

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it."

"Told you. Now apologise."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry." Kris mumbled. "Someone's mothering instincts are really kicking." she added under her breath.

"Really though what did you think you were going to find?"

"I don't know. Something."

"Right, provided no one had any problems I'm going home. That ok?" Marcus asked Kris jokingly.

"Yes that's fine. And I promise no more midnights raids. We'll come during the day, when you're out. So as not to disturb you." Kris replied cheekily.

"Uh thanks?"

"No problem mate."

Marcus disapparated with a small smile at Ayla.

"You could have told me he was here!"

"Why? I wanted to know what you were up to."

"How did he get here so fast?"

"He apparated as soon as you'd left his. Honestly Kris, why is any wizard going to be interested in me when I'm carrying another man's baby?"

"Adam's still interested."

"That's Adam. He's a couple of ingredients short of a sanity potion."

"That's true. Boy you sure know how to pick them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well first Adam, then Oliver and now Flint."

"I've told you, Flint's not interested in me."

"Yeah right. What was that smile he gave you before he left about then?"

"It was just a smile. He's a friend. Nothing more."

"Yeah right! Just you wait and see."

"Oh shut up and go to bed." Ayla barked.

"Yes mother, would you like me to clean my room while I'm up there?"

"I'm sorry. I know I should stop snapping at you. I'm just worried about tomorrow. And this doesn't help."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Another check up at Saint Mungo's." Ayla said flopping down on the sofa at last. She didn't have the energy to stand and argue anymore. It was one or the other.

"Oh cool. Want me to come along?"

"Please. If you're not too busy."

"Course not. I'm never too busy for my godchild."

"Godchild?"

"Yeah I think you should get the little onechristened."

"Why?"

"I dunno. It just seems like a good idea. Most people do it. And then I get to be a godmum."

"Yeah but I'm not most people. And I don't really believe in all that stuff. It seems a bit hypocritical of me to have a christening for my little Bubba."

"I'm never going to be a godmother am I? You people are all against me."

"Kris mate, you're nuts. Look if it means that much to you, you can be an unofficial godmother. How's that sound?"

"Cool cheers mate. Well we'd best get some sleep. Big day tomorrow!"

"Thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome. Night!"

"Night."

Ayla woke early the next morning. She'd had a restless night and the dawn chorus outside her window woke her earlier than she would have liked. Still the sooner she got the check up done, the sooner she could relax.

Kris was a bouncing ball of energy in the mornings, today was no different. It was an annoying quality to Ayla at times, but she knew it was never intentional. It was just Kris. Some people are built for mornings. Others aren't.

"Now do we need to take anything with us?" Kris asked.

"To the hospital? No they aren't too fond of presents, they tend to see them as bribes."

"Oh ok then. Are you ready to go? Or is it still too early?"

"No let's just get this over with."

"Ok. Are you ok to go by floo? Or are we apparating?"

"Floo. I don't feel up to apparating lately. I get a feeling like I'm going to leave the baby behind."

"That's silly. The baby's still really titchy isn't it? You couldn't leave it behind if you tried."

"Well that's how I feel."

"Ok then we'll floo. Come on, chop chop."

Ayla stepped into the fireplace first. She was beginning to dread magical transport. It didn't seem like a good idea to go whizzing about so fast. What if it affected the baby? What if it ended up with an elbow on its forehead? Or something else equally as worrying.

Kris followed her worried friend, appearing a few seconds later in the reception of the hospital.

"Right where are we going?"

"Sixth floor."

The two climbed the endless flights of stairs in silence. In a way Ayla wished she could skip these check ups. A small seed of worry was sprouting inside her. What if the baby wasn't as healthy this time? What if it was all a mistake? That seemed so much worse. Ayla knew that she wanted this baby now. To be told that this was all a big mistake would be devastating.

When they reached the sixth floor they found a short, curly haired wizard was waiting in the corridor for them.

"Miss Jenson?" he asked when he spotted the two girls.

"Yes."

"I'm Healer Stamford. I'm afraid Healer Wilks can't be here today. So I'll be looking after you."

"Oh ok then."

"If you'd just like to come through and pop up on to the bed. We'll take a look at the little one."

Ayla did as she was told. Having a different Healer was making her slightly nervous. But the short man did his best to calm her.

"Right then, very straightforward today. I just want to ask you a few questions and have a listen to both yours and the baby's heart beats. That ok?"

"That's fine."

"How are you coping with the morning sickness potion? Is it working well?"

"Yes it's fine, but it tastes and smells awful."

"Ah yes well there's nothing we can do about that I'm afraid. And how are you feeling in yourself?"

"Fine."

"Good, good. No aches or pains? Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Nope, nothing."

"Marvellous. Well you heart is going strong. Ah and so is the little ones. Well everything seems to be in order. Would you like to ask me anything? It says on the chart that you don't know what the baby is yet, would you like to know now?"

"Please."

* * *

Aha a little cliffy for you there. I'll save you all the trouble of asking, you won't find out what the baby is until the end. Hope you enjoyed!


	49. Chapter forty eight

**Warning: I'm raising the rating because there's going to be a bit of swearing in the next few chapters. Just so you know.**

Forty eight.

"You know you still haven't told me" Ceridwen Flint called to her son from the living room. Marcus was getting dressed upstairs, he had hoped to avoid this conversation.

"Told you what mother?" he said evasively.

"Who the young woman you left me to see was."

"Oh that."

"Yes that! Come, come Marcus. I believe your exact words were 'I'm going to see a woman about a baby'. So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing."

"Marcus I taught you almost everything you know. I know when you're lying. So who is she?"

"A friend."

"And?"

"That's it."

"I don't believe you. Who is this friend? Do I know her?"

"She's just a friend mum, you don't know her."

"And the baby? Oh Merlin's beard you haven't got some poor witch pregnant and abandoned her have you?"

"Mother just drop it. I don't want to talk about it." Marcus said in a warning voice.

"Darling I just have your best interests at heart." she paused and gazed at her son, who huffed incredulously. "Ok I admit it's partly for my benefit too. It would be nice to see you settle down with a nice young witch. I want to see you happy."

"I am happy."

"No you're not. Not truly happy anyway. Oh I don't doubt that you're contented with your life. But real, true, honest to goodness happiness, you haven't known that yet my darling. That sort of thing you'll only get if you let someone into your life. And I get the feeling that this friend of yours is getting pretty close."

"I wouldn't be so sure mother. We barely know one another. I'd hardly say she was a friend."

"But she's on her way to being a very close friend isn't she? You've spent time together, you enjoy her company. You just don't know if she feels the same."

"How do you know all that? Have you been snooping again?"

"No darling. I just know you. Give it time, she'll come around. How could she not? When such a handsome wizard is interested in her?"

"I dunno about that mum."

"Well we'll see. You will let me know if I'm right?"

"I doubt it's ever going to come to that."

"You'd be surprised dear boy. Why when I met you father I couldn't stand him. But he grew on me."

"You make him sound like mould."

"No, the mouldiness came after. Your father was a good man Marcus, no matter what anyone else may say. But he was altogether too easily persuaded. But you, you're like me, stubborn as hell."

"So did you talk Dad into marrying you? If he was so easily persuaded."

"You cheeky little sod! You're not too old for a good smack Marcus. Your father was a good man, he had a good heart. But with people like Malfoy whispering poison in his ear for as long as he did it's no wonder your father chose the path that he did. I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did really. Don't forget it was the job of most Death Eaters to recruit, your father was a powerful wizard. Powerful but easily swayed and not too fond of asking questions. Merlin love him. The Dark Lord had many seductive ideals that appealed to young wizards. Your father just wanted to preserve what he thought was right.

"Which brings me to my next point Marcus. You aren't like him. Not in the slightest. Yes you were sorted into Slytherin, but so was the rest of our family. You're a good boy and any witch would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks mum."

"Just doing my job darling. Now go win that witch over and get me some grandchildren to spoil."

"Can't mum, I've got training. Besides this is my house, shouldn't you be the one to leave?"

"Fine, this is the last time I think of doing you a favour. I was going to throw a few cleaning spells about for you, and you're trying to throw me out! Your own mother, some children can be so cruel." Ceridwen said dramatically. She flounced to the fireplace, sticking her tongue out at her son. "It's a good thing I still love you."

"Bye mum."

"Bye bye darling."

The fireplace erupted into green flames and his mother was gone. Marcus collapsed on to the sofa his mother had just vacated. She was great, almost like a friend at times, but talking to her was exhausting. He only had a few minutes to regain his strength, as the fireplace roared into vivid green flames once more.

"Back to do the cleaning?" he said, not bothering to lift his head.

"Uh no, do I look like your mother? I'll have a flick round if you like, but I'm not that good."

"Ayla! Sorry I thought you were…"

"Your mother?"

"Yeah, she just left."

"Doesn't matter how old you get or how long you've lived away from home they always tell you off for not cleaning you're room don't they?"

"Yeah something like that."

"Sorry I'm not bothering you am I? It's just the Kris is in work and Sarah's off visiting her husbands family, and you said-"

"No it's fine." he said cutting her off. "I just need to get my head back in order after my mother."

"Oh Merlin tell me about it. My mother could talk for Britain."

"Sounds familiar."

"I'm sure she'd got an order of Merlin for nagging. Probably first class and all."

"I bet my mum could beat yours."

"Nah I don't think so. How about they tie for first place? Just until we can get them together, and my mum'll prove she's the best."

"Deal. You don't talk about your family much you know. Do you not get on with them?"

"No I do. It's just there's a lot of them and they're a bit much to handle at times."

"Have you told them? About the baby."

"No not yet. Well my sister in law knows. But she saw it. I mean she's sort of a Seer! Not that she saw it." Ayla said blushing.

"I get you."

"But I've asked her not to say anything. It's probably best coming from me. Though I think my brothers would still want to murder Oliver."

"I would, if you were my sister."

"I dunno about my sisters though, they might join in I guess."

"You've got a big family then?"

"Yup, two brothers, two sisters. Drake is the oldest, he's married to Chelsea, the Seer. And they've got two little girls, Bryony and Jasmine. They look like little angels but they're far from it. Then there's Parker, his wife and little boy died in an attack. I don't think he's ever gotten over losing them. Maylea was just such a beautiful person. And Finn was just the spit of both of them. The sweetest little boy ever.

"Then there's Zara, my oldest sister. She's married to Darrell Stocker, the broom guy. They've got a three year old boy, Bentley. He's just adorable, hated being the only boy and having to play with the girls. But that's all changed now because my sister just had a baby boy with her soon to be husband Goldie. He's the guy who does the late night show on the WWN."

"Yeah I met him, he's a good bloke."

"Yeah those two are just smitten with each other. I think they're planning on getting hitched as soon as possible now. And then there's me."

"What about your parents?"

"Oh my mum's just mad. Desperate for lots of grandchildren. Very homey, very house proud. And my dad. My dad's great. He just let's me get on with things in my own time. Him and my mum bicker all the time, he gambled most of our family gold away. Mum expects he'll just give it up as a bad job. But he loves putting a bet on the Quidditch finals."

"You sound like you really miss them. Why don't you just tell them? I bet your mum would be landed."

"I dunno. I just don't know how. I mean I don't want to give my parents heart attacks, they aren't exactly young. My brothers would definitely go nuts. And there's no way to tell them without telling them everything. It's just hard. What about your family? What are they like?"

* * *

Posting this because I can't wait to get to the next chapter. Oh and for those who asked, the last chapter will be number 57, not far to go! 


	50. Chapter forty nine

Forty nine. 

"It's just me and my mum. It has been for a while."

"I'm sorry. Look if you don't want to talk about it that's fine."

"Nah don't worry. Mum keeps telling me I need to talk about him more."

"If you're sure."

"Yeah I'm sure. I don't really remember much about my dad to be honest. Just what my mums told me really. He died when I was a toddler."

"Oh."

"Yeah stupid idiot had joined up with You know who a few years before I was born. When I came along mum decided she didn't want to be a part of it anymore. Not that she really was a part of it, she was just expected to support her husband in whatever he did. So he left her, when she told him she wanted out. And left me too. She said he was a good man really. He just got talked into things really easy."

"Well they always said that if You know who wanted you, he'd have you."

"Yeah, well he got my dad. Mum says I'm nothing like him though. Says I'm just like her. Well I would be, she's all I've ever really known. The rest of my family aren't close. Very Slytherin, you know? Not all Death Eaters, I just mean not very loving. My family doesn't really show affection very much. But it's ok, I mean I've got my mum and she's as mad as a box of frogs. And the way I see it, it could be worse. If mum had joined up too I'd probably be an orphan. Or sporting my own oh so trendy tattoo."

"At least you're happy. I mean that's the main thing right?"

"Yeah. Except I haven't known true happiness yet, not according to my mum anyway."

"What?"

"Oh just some lovey dovey shit she was spouting earlier."

"Oh I get you. True happiness comes from true love sort of thing?"

"Yeah."

"I get that all the time too." Ayla said grinning. "I should probably go, Kris should be home by now. And you know how she worries."

"Yeah takes it to a whole new level that girl." Marcus joked.

"Sorry about the other day by the way. If I'd known what they were up to I'd have stopped them."

"Don't worry about it. They just want to look after you."

"Yeah but that was taking it too far."

They stopped talking, each was smiling. They seemed to have run out of things to say.

"Uh Marcus, there's an owl at your window." Ayla said, finally noticing the bird tapping on the glass outside. They had been so wrapped up in conversation that she hadn't heard it until now.

He spotted the tawny owl and crossed the room to open the window. The bird dropped the red envelope in his hand and flew away. It knew what was about to happen.

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"Howler."

"Do you want me to leave? It might be private."

"Nah I doubt it. Unless it's Wood finally declaring his undying love for me. Well best get this over with." he said opening the now smoking envelope.

"FLINT! THIS IS IT. YOU'RE OFF THE TEAM YOU WASTE OF SPACE. YOU'VE BROKEN THE TERMS AND MISSED THREE FULL TEAM PRACTICES. YOU'RE FIRED LOSER! PICK UP YOU SHIT FROM THE TRAINING GROUNDS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. SIGNED THE FALMOUTH BOARD OF DIRECTORS."

"Wow, they sounded nice."

"Ha you don't know the half of it."

"I'm sorry Marcus."

"Why? I'm not. I'll just get on a better team. Maybe I'll try one where they value skills over how hard you can punch."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah. Well I have the afternoon free now and it's a nice day, why don't I walk you home. It's not far."

"That'd be great. Flooing and apparating kinda make me want to throw up lately. And to be honest I have no idea how to find my way home from here."

"Great, you ready to go?"

"Yup."

The couple set off, it was still quite light out despite being quite late. They carried on chatting as they went. Nothing as in depth as their families but what interested them, hobbies.

"You know all I ever talked about with Oliver was Quidditch. And my ex Adam just liked talking about himself. But you're different. It's like…"

"What?"

"Like you're one of the girls. I'm comfortable around you. I guess it's 'cos' I can trust you. And you trust me right?"

"Yeah course."

"So we're friends then? Might as well make it official."

"Yeah friends."

"Cool." Ayla said grinning at her new official friend.

"Merlin what's that racket? It sounds like a banshee." Marcus asked.

"It sounds like Kris. And, oh bugger it's Adam. Looks he's trying to get in."

They had reached the end of Ayla's street. Sure enough there was her ex trying to force his way into her home. With Kris holding back the door and screaming bloody murder in the process.

"You stay here. I'll sort him out. Whatever happens just stay here 'til he's gone ok?"

"Ok."

"Oi you!" Marcus bellowed. "Leave her alone." he ran up to Ayla's home.

"Look mate, this is none of your business. She's a friend of mine. So why don't you back off? I'm not gonna tell you twice."

"That's your choice." Marcus said through gritted teeth, before launching himself at the other man. Being much bigger he was able to drag Adam away from the door and into the street.

"Get lost mate. I told you this is none of your business."

"No I think you should be the one to get lost. She obviously doesn't want you here. So why don't you be a gentleman and fuck off?"

Adam had no intention of following Marcus's suggestion. He swung a punch in the direction of Marcus's nose. But he dodged. He was faster than Adam, and stronger to boot.

"I told you, get lost. You're not going to win this."

Adam swung again.

"Have it your way then." Marcus muttered, aiming a punch at the smaller man. It landed smack on Adam's nose. He staggered and swung once more. Again Marcus dodged and again his fist connected with a part of Adam's body. This time his chin. The challenger was knocked out. Marcus pulled his wand from his pocket and aimed it at the prone figure on the pavement. Adam vanished in a flash.

Seeing that it was now safe, Ayla started down the street.

"Where'd he go?" she called. "Where did you send him?"

"To a rubbish tip somewhere in the north of the city. I reckon it's where he belongs, he'll feel right at home."

"Oh my hero!" Kris said giggling evilly. "Well done Flint. I'll never say a bad word about you again. Imps honour."

"All I had to do was punch a guy out to get you to like me? If I'd known that I'd have punched Wood out ages ago."

"You already did." Ayla pointed out.

"Oh yeah. It's hard to keep track of the things I do for you women."

Ayla and Kris laughed.

"Can I offer my conquering hero a beverage?" Kris asked. "I suppose tea will have to do. What with you Quidditch players having to stay fit and healthy and off the booze."

"Ah but I'm not a Quidditch player anymore. How about a Fire whiskey?"

"You what?"

Flint strolled past Kris and settled himself in the living room.

"I'll have some ice for my hand too if you've got any?"

"What does he mean he's not a Quidditch player anymore?"

---

Ok sorry I haven't been around much lately. Well I don't think I have, I have no idea when I last posted. As you may be able to guess my head isn't working properly at the moment, got some family stuff going on and it's messing me up. So apologies for that. I'm double posting because I have no idea when I'll next get the chance.


	51. Chapter fifty

Chapter fifty. 

"Ayl' I don't feel so good." Kris called from her room.

"Join the club." Ayla answered from her own room.

It had been two weeks since Marcus had scared Adam off. No one had heard from him and Ayla felt that one small weight had been lifted from her.

"What's wrong with you?" Kris called again.

"I'm bored, fat, sick of staying in and just miserable."

"Oh I meant I feel sick sick. I'm all ache-y, a bit flu-y. And tired. It's nothing I can put my finger on, I just don't feel right."

"Sounds a bit like a virus. Stay away from me, it could hurt the baby."

"But I'm bored too, and lonely. Come keep me company on my death bed." Kris called weakly through the wall that divided their bedrooms. Neither had any inclination to get up.

"Tough luck amigo. I don't want the baby exposed to your germs."

"But I'm bored!"

"Go find something to do then. I'll stay up here. Out of the way. Alone."

"Is being pregnant really that bad?"

"It's worse."

Kristina was silent. She got up and crept down the stairs, into the living room. She'd never know Ayla to be so down. So she made it her plan to cheer her up.

"Alright come on misery guts time to get up and out." said Marcus's voice as he strolled into Ayla's bedroom.

"Noooo. Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood Marcus, for anything. I just want to get fat, well fatter, and be alone."

"Tough, we're going out."

"But I don't want to."

"Get up."

"No."

"Ayla if you don't get up and come to lunch with me I'll…"

"What? What are you going to do? I'm pregnant, you wouldn't dare do anything."

"I'll pick you up and carry you out."

"Oh the indignity of it!" Kris called through the wall once again. "Ayla, go. We just want to cheer you up. You can't sit around here all day. You aren't fat, you're pregnant. It's natural and beautiful. And if you don't go, I'll come in and breathe on you."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?"

Ayla could hear the bed creak as Kris moved to get up.

"Oh fine, I'll go."

"Yippee. Have some chocolate cake for me."

Ayla and Marcus headed for Camden. Marcus said he knew a nice open air café that served a more than acceptable chocolate cake.

"So why are you making such a fuss about being fat? You don't seem the vain type." Marcus teased.

"I'm not! It's just everything's changing. Including me. And I don't want it to. I know I'm not that big, and I know I'll get bigger. But it's just bumming me out."

"Which is where me and Kris come in." Marcus said sitting down at the small silver table. They ordered their food and Ayla picked up the conversation once more, as the waitress came back with their orders.

"What do you mean?"

"This was her idea. To cheer you up."

"And she picked you?"

"Oh ha ha very funny. As it happened I was the only one brave enough to put up with your moods."

"Oi! I'm not that bad."

"You are. Now shut up and eat your cake."

Ayla, needing no more encouragement, did as she was told. She took a bite of the sticky slab of cake the waitress had given her and contemplated what Marcus had just said.

"I'm not that bad though am I?"

"Are you kidding me? You're a nightmare from the sounds of it."

"I am not."

"You are. You're argumentative and snappy."

"You're so mean! I'm pregnant, you're supposed to be nice to me."

"Who told you that crock? Besides I got you cake didn't I? You should be thanking me for being so nice."

"It's not a crock. Sarah told me so."

"Doesn't surprise me. I guess you could be worse, with all the hormones and stuff. But it doesn't mean you're not a pain in the arse at times."

"Oh nice." Ayla said laughing.

"I'm not going to lie to you just because you're having a baby."

"Thanks.

"Hey someone has to tell you when you're being a bitch."

"No I mean for this. I needed to get out. Kris's evil plan to cheer me up's worked."

"I bet the cake helped."

"Oh the cake definitely did its bit. It's like heaven."

The waitress returned shortly with the bill. She smiled at the young couple before her. Just starting out together, still enjoying each others company. Ah, she thought, young love.

Marcus reached for his wallet. Intending to pay.

"I'll get it." Ayla offered.

"Don't be daft. It was my idea, sort of."

"Yeah but I want to say thanks. For today, and for scaring Adam off."

"The whole point was for me to cheer you up. I'm paying."

"No, I am."

"You got any muggle money on you?"

"Oh bollards, no."

"Oh what?"

"I'm trying not to swear. I am going to be a mother you know."

"Really? Well mummy to be, as you have no money I get to pay."

"Cheat."

"How is that cheating?" Marcus asked laughing.

"I don't know, but I bet you did."

"I dunno, you women and your hormones you never make sense." Marcus handed the money to the waitress and held Ayla's chair out for her to get up.

"Watch it you or I'll have to pull one of my moods again."

"You think I'm scared? Please woman, give me some credit."

Ayla moved to punch him playfully on the shoulder, but he caught her fist before it made contact.

"It's not fair to hit a man when he's not looking."

He squeezed her hand gently and held it by his side as the started the walk back to Ayla's house.

"Well you learn something new I suppose." Ayla said.

They walked in silence now, knowing that nothing more needed to be said. The two strolled along in no hurry, reaching Ayla's door long after the twenty minutes it would normally have taken them to get back.

"Thanks for today Marcus." she said at the door.

"No problem."

"Bum."

"Pardon?"

"I've just realised, I left my keys inside."

"So apparate in."

"Ugh, Merlin no. The chocolate cake might come back to say hello."

"Nice."

"Kris should still be in. I don't understand why the door's locked."

She knocked the door and rang the bell. There was no answer.

"Funny. She should be here."

She flipped the letterbox and yelled through the opening.

"Kris you there? Come and open the door."

She heard a window open overhead and looked up.

"Ugh Ayla, you can't come in. I've got chicken pox. Look at me, I'm all spotty. I told you I was ill."

"Well chuck some of my stuff down and I'll go to Sarah's."

"You can't. Bubba's got it too. That's where I picked it up from."

"Where did she get it?"

"Someone on Melvin's side. Look why don't you stay with Flint. We know he'd tidy and I'm sure he won't mind. Right?"

"It's fine by me. Up to you though."

"If it's not too much trouble?"

"Course not."

"Great! I'm going back to bed. I feel awful. And itchy. Damn babies."

"Kris wait. My stuff!"

It was too late, Kristina had shut the window and had gone in search of calamine lotion.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I've got something's you can borrow. And anything else we can get on the way to mine. Come on."

He grabbed her hand once more and they walked on to Marcus's home. Luckily it wasn't that far, Ayla was thoroughly put out at being locked of her own home. Marcus could sense another mood coming on.


	52. Chapter fifty one

Chapter fifty one. 

"Are you sure this is ok?" Ayla asked, as she and Marcus got to his house.

"Sure, it's no problem. You can have my bed. It's bigger and a lot more comfortable than the spare." Marcus offered.

"No don't be daft. I can't take your bed. I'll go in the spare."

"Let me show you the spare, and we'll see what you say then."

Ayla followed Marcus upstairs to a small box room.

"What the hell happened to that bed?" she asked, looking at the spare. It was definitely old, and well past its prime. She could see the imprint of a body where the springs had worn out. It looked like one of the legs was broken too, as the bed stood on a slant.

"Well it's really, really old."

"How old? It looks like Merlin might have slept in it." Ayla exclaimed, unable to comprehend how someone could keep such a dangerous looking piece of furniture.

"It's not that old. It's my bed from home."

"Please don't tell me the other bed looks like that."

"Nah the doubles a new bed."

"So which do you normally sleep in?"

"The double."

"And you've kept this manky old thing because?"

"It's comfy."

"But you don't sleep in it?" Ayla asked. She was confused by the whole arrangement. What was the point of keeping a bed, that resembled a death trap, if no one slept in it?

"I do when I have company."

"Do you mean your mum?" she teased.

"Oi!"

"I'm just asking."

"Yeah well watch it or you will be sleeping on the spare."

"I think that may be damaging to mine and the baby's health."

"Probably. So you'll take my bed?"

"Oh without a doubt."

"Right, good. So I've got a few jerseys you can wear for bed. And I'm sure I've got a spare toothbrush round here somewhere. There anything else you need?" Marcus asked, trying to avoid her teasing.

"I don't think so. I guess I'll need clothes tomorrow. But that's about it."

"I'm sure I can dig out some old tracksuit bottoms and stuff. Not like you have to dress up for me."

"Marcus, this is just…I just…" Ayla started. In truth she was overwhelmed by the whole situation, and Marcus was acting as if it were a day in the park. Must be her hormones she thought as she sighed.

"Are you going to cry?"

"No. I don't know. It's the hormones."

"Oook."

"I sorry. I think I might go to bed. I'm knackered." she said. Ayla left Marcus on the landing and headed for his bedroom. Even good days felt far too long for her to handle.

"Ok well if you need anything give me a shout." Marcus tried to keep the worry from his voice. How could she be so tired already? Was that normal? He was definately in over his head.

"Thanks I will."

She hugged him, they both felt immediately awkward. Ayla hurried off to his bedroom, a blush creeping up her face.

She woke the next day after what she would consider the best night's sleep she'd ever had. Who would have thought Marcus Flint's bed would be so comfy? She opened her eyes to a familiar face on the pillow next to her. It was Jynx.

"Hey there buddy. I've been meaning to ask you something. Are you a boy or a girl?"

The animal just blinked at her. As if to say the answer was obvious.

"You're a girl right?" she asked.

Nothing.

"A boy?"

The kneazle mewled its response.

"Really? Wow I guess Marcus was right? You're sure now?"

Another mewl.

"Ok then."

Ayla got up and padded downstairs in search of food. Her normally healthy appetite was getting the better of her. She was almost constantly eating nowadays. Unless of course she was indulging in her other favourite past time, sleep.

"Good night?" Marcus asked from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Merlin yeah. That bed is amazing. I don't know how you ever manage to get out of it. I wouldn't have bothered but I'm starving."

"So what can I get you for breakfast?"

"You cook?"

"Yup."

He got up and started collecting pots, pans and plates at the stove.

"And you knit?"

"Yup."

"Anything else?"

"I'm damn good at cleaning." he said grinning.

"Oh Marcus, you'll make someone a lovely wife one day."

He scowled and threw a towel at her.

"Oi careful." she said throwing it back at him.

The two threw the towel back and forth, each trying to hit the other. Ayla finally managed to get Marcus in the face, but only because he was distracted by the post owl.

"Ouch! Only the Prophet this morning." he said.

"Anything interesting?"

"Nah, all rubbish." he said keeping his back to her and moving to dump the paper in the bin.

"Liar. Accio Prophet." Ayla said, she could tell by his shifty shoulders that he was lying, he had suddenly tensed them when looking at the front page.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the article. There was a picture of herself and Marcus having lunch the day before.

"Merlin's bed socks! That damn Skeeter woman, I'll kill her."

"You thought it was all quiet on the Western front dear reader, but I'm here to tell you the truth." It read,

"Here's Marcus Flint, Falcons Chaser, on a date with a mystery woman. The two enjoyed a leisurely lunch, with plenty of flirting and sneaky love-struck glances. Whatever could this mean?

"Has the possible relationship between Wood and Flint fizzled out? With Oliver's lightening fast marriage and this development in the Falcons camp, all answers point to yes,

"Shame really, I was rooting for those two guys.

"But what is this I spy? A little swollen stomach on the mystery woman. My, my, these Quidditch boys don't like to hang around do they?

"We at the Prophet are flummoxed as to who this young woman is. If you know, we'd love to hear from you. Who is she?"

"Oh god. Oh shit. Oh god." Ayla said panicking. "I'm in the paper. I'm on the front page of the Prophet. This is a disaster."

"Look it's not that bad." Marcus said. He wanted to calm her and tell her everything was ok, he didn't want her to panic. Merlin only knew what it would do to the baby.

"Not that bad? My parents will see this. They'll know I'm pregnant. And I haven't told them they can't find out this way." her tone of voice was getting close to hysterical now.

There was a whoosh and a pop and Kristina's face appeared in the oven.

"Open the door." She said, her voice muffled. "Sorry I tried the living room fire but you can't have heard me. Ayla your parents have been round."

"Oh god. I told you. How were they?"

"Not happy. They wanted to know where you were. And they wanted and explanation."

"What did you say?"

"I tried to explain it all. But they said that this should come from you."

"Did you tell them I was here? Are the on their way?"

"No. I'm not exactly sure where here is. I just said Marcus Flint's kitchen and whoosh here I am."

"Thanks Kris."

"No problem mate. But you really should talk to them. And soon."


	53. Chapter fifty two

Chapter fifty two. 

Ayla didn't take Kris's advice. She didn't go to explain to her parents why her picture was in the paper. Or how she had become pregnant and by whom. She shut herself away. She closed the door on the outside world, and hoped that should she choose to open it again, things would be better.

Her parents were upset that much was sure. But Ayla had little doubt that they would be angry also. By now they'd know that she had quit her job, and lied to her boss, her uncle, to do so. Lying was not a favoured character trait amongst the Jenson's.

And then there was Flint. The suspected father of her child. She couldn't bare to face him most days. That he'd tried to help her before was fairly amazing, that he was still trying now was inconceivable.

It was his room that she hid away in. His door she had closed on the world. So it was somewhat difficult to avoid him completely. He checked on her hourly during that day, bringing her food and trying in vain to cheer her up. He'd tell her that people would understand, that no one judged her. But his gentle encouragements did nothing to stop her imagination from racing. From creating scenarios where people spoke badly of her and no longer wanted to be around her. She hadn't heard from her friends. And she doubted that they'd bother to contact her now. She was a shameful thing.

At night she'd creep downstairs. She'd tiptoe past Flint, unconscious on the sofa, and go in search of the day's paper. Her name was in it now. Rita Skeeter had gotten her information, and then some. Not only her name, but her history, and that of her family. All of it had come out. Her father's gambling debts, her sister's child out of marriage. Every last bit of information they could find was plastered across the pages of the Prophet. There was no way she could face her family now. Not when she had reduced their name to this.

She longed for her small home, and the comfort of her small bed. She resolved to wait two more days before she left Flint's home for good. Kristina would be over the worst of the illness by that time. Ayla would lock herself away in her own room, surrounded by her own things. The days passed slowly. The stories about her life were dwindling. She supposed that without a great many murders to write about the complete life history of a girl who had made one mistake was appealing. Even if the truth was running out. She checked the paper before she left for home, it seemed wrong to stop the ritual now. There was no truth in today's story. But she still felt shamed but it. By all of it.

She crept once more into the living room, past Flint's sleeping form and into the fireplace.

"Fifteen Winton Street." she said.

Flint's form stirred. But she was gone, she needn't worry that he might try to comfort her.

Ayla stepped out of the fireplace and into her own living room. Nothing had changed. It was as if the past five months had not happened. She climbed the stairs and headed for the bathroom. As quietly as possible she moved the chair that normally held wet towels to the window and climbed out. She sat down on the flat roof of the kitchen and looked up at the stars. The world was so big and she was just one person. She had no doubt that many people were suffering far more than her right then. But if anything, it made her feel empty. Her problems, though large, were not happening to her for the first time in history. She was not the first woman facing life as a single mother. Not the first to have poisonous ex. Not the first to feel lost and alone. It was little comfort to know all of this.

"There you are angel. I was worried for a minute." Kris said climbing through the window to join Ayla.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Your floo woke Flint. He sent an owl to let me know you were coming home. He didn't think he should follow you."

"But how did you know I was out here?"

"Felt a draft. And I knew I'd closed all the windows. So let me ask you a question, why are you out here?"

"I wanted to see the stars."

"They are beautiful. And they make you feel at peace right?"

"Not anymore. They used to take my fears away. But I think they've lost their power."

"Yeah? What are you afraid of? Maybe I can take it away?"

"Being alone."

"But you're not alone. You've got me and all the girls. And Flint. Your family will come round. They love you, they'll love your baby."

"But I'll still be alone."

"I don't understand, what do you mean sweetie?"

"There's always been this thought, at the back of my mind. That it's just me. That no matter what I do, it's always _just_ me. I don't know how to put it into words."

"You don't feel connected to anything? There's the world, and everyone in it. And then there's just you right?"

"Yeah."

"You never really did get over the whole outsider thing did you? Ayla you're in the world. You're part of it. You're a part of me, and like it or not I'm a part of you. And so is that angel growing inside of you. I know you feel alone. But we're all here for you. We all care."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. Ayla your friends would never let you be alone. We'll never leave you. You're stuck with us. Me especially 'cos' I'm never moving out. Ever."

Ayla laughed and leant against her friend.

"I know. Deep down I know it's true, but I can't help feeling like that. I'm just used to it."

"I know mate. And you're having a tough time of it. Everyone just assumed once You know who died we'd all be fine. No more bad guys. But not everyone is good, and as much as we want to protect the people we love, they'll always get hurt. That's just life I guess. You get knocked down, but there's always gonna be someone to pick you up again. You're one of the good ones Ayla. You'll get knocked down, but you'll bounce back. You'll learn, and you'll grow. So no more sitting on cold rooftops alone at night ok?"

"Ok."

"Good, let's get in. It's freezing out here."

"Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just promise me something?"

"Yeah?"

"That you'll pick me up when I get knocked down?"

"Promise."

--

Ok so I feel I should explain this chapter. Basically when I was about fifteen I felt more alone than I've ever felt in my life. It didn't matter how many people were around me or what they said, I just felt alone. I guess I'm not explaining this too well but I get what I mean. Not that that's any good to you lot. Basically this is my therapy (cheap I know) because once you start feeling that way it's hard to stop, this is me getting it all out in the open. Hope that helps you understand.


	54. Chapter fifty three

Chapter fifty three. 

Ayla slept late the next day. She was well over half way through her pregnancy and was utterly exhausted. The constant worry of what people were thinking about her and the startlingly in depth talk with Kristina the night before has wiped her out. She had her first full nights sleep in what seemed like years.

She spent the day relaxing, she doubted she was capable of anything else, having been on edge for so long. She and Kris talked well into the afternoon. Kristina was desperate to fill Ayla in on al the news she had missed hidden away at Flint's.

"The girl's were surprised at first. I mean we'd kept it quiet so long, who the dad was. Of course they all think it's Flint now. And Sarah and me didn't know what to do for the best. And Flint said you weren't coming out of your room. So we just didn't say anything. It wasn't really for us to confirm or deny anything you know."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Ah don't be sorry. It got fun, in the end, thinking of ways to change the subject."

"Well I'm glad you've been enjoying yourself."

"The twins haven't had any luck yet. Kate won't leave Wood alone with either of them for more than three seconds. But they're determined. She's gonna crack soon, she has to. I mean you would if you were constantly being followed by those two. Fred says she and Oliver are like twins joined at the hip and that he and George are their shadows."

"They're being careful though. I mean they know what she's capable of?"

"Oh yeah. But it's Fred and George. They're bound to have a few tricks up their sleeves, ready for her."

"Yeah, I guess."

"And Bubba's back to full health."

"Thank Merlin."

"Yeah Sarah was having kittens I swear. No one thought about poor old me, stuck here all on my own."

"Aw hon', I did think of you."

"Yeah I'll bet. Shutting yourself up like that I doubt you had nothing to do but think."

"I know it was stupid. But it felt like it was the only way I could take control of things."

"Well I'm glad you're out now."

"Me too."

"I'll bet Flint will be happy too. He was dead worried about you."

"Probably thought I'd gone mad and shredded all his clothes."

"I think he was more worried about you than his clothes."

Someone knocked at the door and Kris got up to answer it. Ayla was under strict instructions to put her feet up and relax. No more stress was what she and the baby needed most.

"Speak of the devil or what? You've got a visitor."

"Hey, you're downstairs! That's great." Marcus said walking into the living room, a huge grin graced his dark features.

"Yeah living in one room for the rest of my life wasn't all that appealing in the end."

"It doesn't surprise me. I think I'd probably go nuts."

"I'll leave you two to chat. I've gotta go back to work today. Even though I really don't want to."

"Ok bye Kris."

"Yeah bye guys."

"So how's everyone you know, taking this whole thing? I mean you apparently being an expectant father?"

"Don't know, don't care. My mum's probably pleased as pumpkin punch. But I haven't heard from anyone."

"Really?"

"Yup. How about you?"

"Well I still haven't seen my family. I just can't face them after all that stuff was printed about them."

"Yeah that Skeeter woman is a right bitch. I think the only reason she didn't write about me 'cause she's scared of my mum."

"Really, why?"

"Oh she thinks my mum will curse her. You know, wife of a death eater and all. Plus my mum said as much in a letter to the Prophet."

"Oh right." Ayla said laughing.

"Listen I've been thinking. Maybe we should play up to the whole thing?"

"What do you mean?" Ayla said slowly not quite taking in what Marcus had said.

"Well I was thinking maybe if we act like we are a couple and that this whole thing's really no big deal people will just drop it. I mean everyone gets what they want then."

"And by everyone you mean"

"Well Skeeter's got her story. You won't lose face in front of your family and my mum'll get off my back."

"I don't know Marcus."

"Look I'm not saying we're actually a couple. It's just convenient right?"

"But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well you're landing yourself with someone else responsibilities. It's not fair on you."

"Look it's not like I'm not getting something out of this. My mum's gonna be ecstatic. And I'm not saying we have to keep it up for any length of time. It can be just until the attention's off us."

"Still you'll be giving up a part of your life. This isn't going to stop until the baby's born. That's another three and a half months at least."

"Yeah, and it's not like I've got anything to do. I got fired remember?"

"But your social life. And what if you meet someone?"

"I have no social life anymore. So I won't be likely to meet anyone."

"I still think it's asking a lot of you."

"Look it's my idea. It's my choice. Will you just think about it? Please?"

"Well ok." Ayla said and paused for thought. "Hang on isn't it a bit late for Kris to be going to work? It's like six now."

"What time does that shop stay open 'til?"

"Five thirty."

"Think she's up to something?" Marcus asked.

"Oh without a doubt. But I'm too tired to care. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

"I can barely wait." Marcus said sarcastically. "Want me to stay?"

"Not if you're busy. I'm sure I can handle her on my own."

"Ok well I'll let you rest. And think. Is it too much to expect you to make up your mind by tomorrow?"

"The day after?"

"Ok but seriously think about it. I really can't see any problem. But I'll bet you will. You women have a habit of creating them."

"Oh gee thanks! I'll bear that in mind when I make my decision."

"You better. Day after tomorrow. I'll be back and I want an answer."

"Or what? You'll poke me with your knitting needles?"

"Very funny."

"Well I try. Bye Marcus."

"Bye Ayla."

He let himself out. Ayla barely had a moment to take a breath when she heard half a dozen pops.


	55. Chapter fifty four

Chapter fifty four 

"Surprise!" six voices rang out, as Kris silently slipped back in through the front door.

"Holy Merlin on a stick you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ayla yelled.

"Well it would hardly be a surprise party if we didn't." Sarah said pulling Ayla into a hug. "Hello my darling. How are you feeling? Is Kris looking after you?"

"Of course I am Sarah!" Kris shouted.

"Just checking."

"Ok why are you throwing me a surprise party? It's not my birthday." Ayla asked.

"Well what Sarah should have said," Penny started. "Is that this is a surprise baby shower."

"Just from us." Lenny added.

"All girls together." Chloe joined in.

"Yup, no men. No mention of them from here on out." Terri finished.

"Uh thanks guys."

"No problem," Scarlet said. "Now we all chipped in. Sarah got all the boring stuff, me and Terri got all the fun stuff."

"Yeah, there's a shed load of stuff for the baby. You know bottles, nappies and all that junk. And there's stuff for you." Lenny chimed in.

"Yeah like we got you a really nice pair of completely impractical shoes that you won't be able to wear until the baby's in it's twenties." Terri explained.

"And a matching bag." Chloe added.

"Which I want to steal." Lenny admitted interrupting her friend.

"Wow thanks guys." Ayla said, overwhelmed by her friends' thoughtfulness.

"No problem hon'. A little bird may have mentioned that you were a bit down in the dumps. So we all wanted to do something about it." Penny said grinning.

"Sorry." Kris said, blushing slightly. "If it's too much we can always do this another day."

"No, this is great, thanks. Marcus has just been round and I need something to distract me." Ayla said.

The room went silent.

"Uh Ayla, no men remember?" Sarah said, eyeing the others meaningfully.

"But she brought him up!" Scarlet protested. "Surely that means we can talk about him?"

"Yeah it is Ayla's party." Chloe agreed. "She should be allowed to talk about what she wants!"

"But we agreed-" Kris began saying.

"We agreed that if Ayla didn't bring him up, we wouldn't" Penny said as if it settled the matter.

"And she did, so we get to ask now." Terri said, joining in.

"Told you they were desperate to know." Kris said looking at Ayla.

"Yes we said all that but Ayla wasn't aware of the deal. You guys didn't give me chance to tell her yet." Sarah said.

"Oh but-"

"No." Sarah and Kris said in unison.

"Guys, it's ok. I'm a big girl." Ayla said, sensing an argument was about to erupt.

"Yes!" Scarlet said, high fiving Lenny.

"Which means," Ayla continued. "That I'm more than capable of telling this lot that I don't want to talk about it. I will tell you, I promise. Just not right now ok?"

"Oh ok." Terri said, pouting slightly.

"I guess if Ayla says she doesn't want to then we won't. But you're sure?" Chloe asked.

"Positive." Ayla answered, nodding.

"Damn." whispered Lenny and Penny.

Sarah smiled at her friend, a silent 'well done' was shining in her eyes.

"So what are we going to talk about? Kris has filled you in on everything, and nothing else has happened since this morning." Terri said.

"And we're not allowed to talk about you know what." Penny confirmed.

"The weather?" Chloe offered.

Everyone dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"What? It was a good suggestion!"

Ayla hadn't realised how much she had missed her friends. She has felt cut off from them, but that was probably due to the fact that _she_ had cut herself off from them. There were certain things a person needed to survive, she realised. Food, water, the obvious, and good friends and good times. She knew she'd be nothing without those girls, the thought cheered her immensely. She spent the rest of the night enjoying her friends company. Just being young and stupid, not worrying about the baby or what tomorrow would bring.

True to his word Marcus arrived at Ayla's doorstep a day later. She had made up her mind, she just hoped she was making the right decision.

"So," he asked. "Thought about?"

"Yup." Ayla said with a nod.

"And?"

"Marcus, it was insanely sweet of you to suggest it. And you have no idea who grateful I am. But I'm saying no. I still don't think it's fair on you. It's too much to ask."

"Too much to ask? I'm offering!"

"I know but I can't let you."

"Let me?"

"You know what I mean."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Give me one good reason why you don't want to do this?"

"Because I don't need to. It's a good idea, I'm saying it's not. But I don't need you to do this for me, I just don't."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I've got my friends. They'll help me out. And I don't care about Skeeter anymore. Let her write her fiction. That's all it is now anyway."

"And what am I?" Marcus said quietly, the change was startling as his voice had been steadily getting louder.

"What?" Ayla asked, mystified by the question and his temper.

"You said you've got your friends. You don't need me now? After all I've done for you? You really are an ungrateful-"

"Hey! I'm grateful. I told you I was. I just don't think we need to do this. If my parents don't support me, my friends' will. And when I say friends' that includes you. Merlin what is your problem? Any normal bloke would be happy to be off the hook."

"You know what? Just forget I said anything ok?"

He left before she could answer, slamming the door behind him.

"Well that could have gone better." Ayla said to herself.

This was stupid. He was overreacting. She'd be fine. And who did he think he was, to talk to her like that? She really didn't need it right now. And she was going to tell him so. She headed for the floo. She'd no doubt get to his home before him, but that just gave her time to get really mad.

And sick. In her anger she'd forgotten how much she didn't like using the floo network whilst pregnant. She raced to the kitchen, and promptly lost her breakfast down the plughole of Marcus's sink.

"Oh this is how you say thanks is it? Puking in my kitchen sink. Nice."

"Ugh I don't feel good."

"Why are you here?"

"Marcus I really don't feel good. Something doesn't feel right."

"Shit. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. This is... just not right, I'm scared. I really don't feel right."

"Ok I'll get you to Saint Mungo's just relax ok?"

"I don't want to floo."

"You don't have to."

"Or apparate. Not even side along."

"You don't have to do that either. Look, it's dark, there won't be many muggles out. You up to flying?"

"Think so."

"Ok just sit down. Here have some water. I'll go get my broom."

She sat down at the kitchen table and put the cool glass Marcus had handed her to her forehead. She'd never felt this bad before. Not even when taking her anti-morning sickness potion.

"Are you ok to go now or do you want to leave it a little longer?" he asked coming back into the kitchen.

"No, now." Ayla said weakly.

"Ok. Come on, I'll get on first and hold her steady. You get on in front. I'll keep you safe, don't worry."

"Don't go too fast."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Ayla shut her eyes as they rose off the ground. She had never been good with heights. She could feel Marcus wrap his cloak around her from behind, to protect her from the cold.

"You ok?" he asked.

She nodded.

It wasn't long before they were outside Saint Mungo's, and Marcus hurriedly ushered her inside.

"We need a Healer. She's pregnant. Something's wrong, she's been sick and doesn't feel right."

"Ok go in the third room on the right down that corridor. I'll summon someone down from the sixth floor to come down and see you."

Marcus raced back to where he had left Ayla sitting in the reception. Her eyes were closed and her skin was pale and sweaty. He picked her up.

"What's going on?" she mumbled.

"Shh beautiful, it's ok. Let me carry you, you look worn out."

"But it's six floors up."

"They're calling someone down. Don't you worry about me."

He laid her on the pristine hospital bed and began to pace. What was taking them so long? Summoning people never took this long.

"Right then dears, what do we have here?" Healer Wilks said shuffling in. "Oh, it's you two."

"She's been sick. She says something's not right."

"What's your name deary?"

"Her names Ayla." Marcus asnwered.

"I wasn't asking you dear."

"Ayla dear, how many months are you?"

"She's five and a half." he said again.

"It might be best if she answered."

"Now then Ayla, what happened before you were ill?"

"Floo'd." Ayla said, all her energy was focused on not panicking and not throwing up again.

"Ah that'll be it. You really shouldn't floo after five months. Plays havoc with the stomach. Now I'll just check on the little one, just to be sure." She said waving her wand over Ayla's stomach. "Yes, yes everything's in order. Right then, you lie here until you feel a bit better. There's no need to keep you in, you've got a nice healthy baby. Just no more flooing from now on, or you could be in trouble."

"Thanks." Ayla said weakly.

"Yes thank you." Marcus added, shaking the woman's hand. Relief was coursing through him.

"Mmhhm you're welcome. You take care of her, you here me?"

"Yes, I will."

"Well goodnight."

"Night, and thanks again."

"Just doing my job deary."

Marcus sat on the edge of the bed, next to Ayla.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Better. I guess I just panicked." she said sighing. "I think maybe you were right. I can't do this on my own."

"I never said that."

"But it's true," she whispered, a tear slid down her cheek. "I was so scared. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

"Don't cry. It's partly my fault anyway. If I hadn't been such an arse, you wouldn't have floo'd to mine."

"Did you mean it?"

"Which part?"

"When you said we could pretend to be a couple."

"Of course, but it doesn't matter. You've made your mind up, right?"

"Can I change it?"

"Yes. But why would you? If I hadn't been there then one of your friends would have."

"But they won't be. Kris has her job and so do the others. They've all got things to do. Sarah's got her own baby to think of. And I think I need someone around. You said yourself, you've got nothing better to do,"

"We don't have to pretend to be a couple though. I'll do it as your friend if you prefer."

"I think I was lying to myself when I said I didn't care what people think. This isn't going to go away. They'll keep saying things. Maybe it's best if we pretend. To keep them off our backs."

"If that's what you want."

"And like you said, it won't be forever."

"For as long as you want. I just want to make things easier for you."

"Marcus, you're sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Ok beautiful, let's get you out of here." he said as he helped her up. He wrapped and arm around her waist, letting her lean on him as they walked back to the reception.

Well I've had a good day. And I'm happy for the first time in ages. For those who know my nan's getting better, for those who don't - my nan was really ill but now shes not so much. So yay. Celebratory post!


	56. Chapter fifty five

Chapter fifty five. 

"I'm sorry but run that by me again?" Sarah asked.

It was the morning after Ayla's unexpected trip to the hospital, Kris and Sarah were sitting in the living room while Ayla got herself a drink.

"We're just going to pretend, to keep up appearances as it were, that we're a couple. Everyone thinks it anyway, so why not play along? And it's only until people stop caring." Ayla said, joining her friends on the sofa.

"It kind of makes sense." Kris admitted.

"In a bizarre, mental, other kind of sense, yeah. I guess." Sarah agreed.

"Look it's not real. It's like having a fake boyfriend when you go out with the girls. A guy friend who'll pretend to be something more for the night, so other guys leave you alone. But on a larger scale." Ayla explained.

"Yeah, we get all that," Sarah said. "But I don't get why he suggested it in the first place."

"Well as far as everyone else is concerned we're involved I guess. And I mean if I did this with anyone else it'd look dodgy. At least with Marcus there won't be any awkward questions."

"You mean like: 'How the hell did you two get together?'" Sarah asked.

"Or: 'What do you two have in common?'" Kris added.

"Well we're gonna figure all that out this afternoon."

"And what's happening this afternoon?" Sarah asked, impatience lining her voice.

"Well we're going shopping for a crib and bedding."

"We?" Sarah questioned again.

"Me and Marcus. He owled me this morning. Look if I go on my own it'll look odd. People think it's his baby. And you two are busy, so I can't ask you."

"Right. So you're ok with it? And there's nothing else going on? If he'd pulled something we'd know. I mean you wouldn't have told us otherwise right?" Sarah said. "So now the big question, what colour bedding are you going for?"

"How is that the big question?" Kris asked.

"Yellow." Ayla said.

"Yellow?"

"Yup yellow."

"Do you really know what you're having?"

"Yes. You _were_ there Kris."

"Yeah, but I didn't come in with you. I don't know what the Healer said do I?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"So why yellow?" Sarah asked.

"Because I like yellow. And the whole pink for a girl, blue for a boy is stupid."

"So are you going to tell us?" Kris asked.

"Nope. I like having it as my own little secret."

"Ayla! You're killing me!" Sarah cried.

"Well I'm sorry but I have to go meet Marcus now."

"When will you tell us?" Kris asked, grabbing hold of Ayla's wrist. "I'm not letting go until I know when you'll tell us."

"Soon." Ayla said, pulling her hand away from her friend.

"How soon?" Sarah called as Ayla walked to the door.

"Bye! See you later."

Ayla was meeting Marcus at a specialist baby shop. It was special in the sense that it dealt with prospective magical babies, and all the joys that went with them. It stocked warming and cooling blankets to keep baby comfortable, as well as self cleaning sheets and a whole range of other essentials.

While the girls had gotten Ayla a bundle of baby stuff, there was still a lot she needed. Cuddly toys, clothes, spares of everything, a carry cot, crib and pram to name but a few.

She made her way up the small side street, not far from the Leaky Cauldron. Marcus was waiting for her outside 'Celeste and Warner's Beds from Above' "Send your baby to heaven in one of our beds" the sign read. She grinned as she saw him looking through the window,

"Hey, sorry I'm late. The girls were nagging me."

"You told them then?" he asked.

"Yeah. And I'm not telling them what the baby is. So they're annoyed about that too."

"What did they say?"

"Well they sort of agree that it's probably a good idea. They just think it's strange."

"Yeah? I thought they'd hit the roof."

"Me too actually. You are sure though?"

"How many times do I have to say it? It's my idea, of course I'm sure."

"Ok then, just thought I'd check. Well, let's go buy a bed then." Ayla said as she opened the door and walked in.

They stepped in the quiet little shop. The interior was dark and cool, Ayla couldn't help but feel it was a little shabby. She was about to suggest they try somewhere else when a short, thin man bustled through from the back room.

"Ah Mr Flint, if you don't mind my saying you and your young friend look quiet out of place here. Why not come through to the back?" he said, holding the curtain in place of a door out of the way and ushering them through it.

"You know him?" Ayla whispered?

"No. Must be a fan." Marcus said shrugging.

Ayla couldn't hold back a gasp as she entered the back room. It was filled to the brim with baby stuff, and was a startling contrast to the front of the shop. This room was bright, and clean, full of shiny new toys, cradles and bedding.

"There now, this is more like it I daresay. We keep the front like that to discourage the muggles from coming in. It's a tad hard to explain away the dirty nappy vanisher."

"It's beautiful." Ayla said grinning from ear to ear. This was definitely more like it.

"Thank you, thank you. Hocus pocus may come naturally to our kind but baby's have always been the joy of mine and my wife's lives. Anyone can cure a wart, this is our own brand of magic. But enough about that, what can I do for you two?"

"Well, we'd like to look at some cribs please."

"Wonderful. A well crafted crib is a thing of beauty I say. If you don't mind my asking, when is your little miracle due?"

"In November. Thirteen weeks left, I think."

"Lovely. Now do you have anything particular in mind?"

"Uh no. Not really."

"Right well we have a small selection in store. Let's start with looks, would you like a wooden frame? We do do, ahem, plastic if you prefer."

"Uh wood." Ayla said, she glanced at Marcus. He shrugged and nodded with her decision.

"Good choice. Now we do a cot that you can rock baby back and forth in. would you be interested?"

Warner flicked his wand and the crib appeared. It had to legs which joined on either side of the bed part. As she watched the crib began to sway slowly.

"Uh I'm not sure."

"We do have more traditional cots of course. That don't move."

"I think I prefer traditional." Ayla admitted.

"Right. Now you have a choice of two. You can either have a drop down front, for east access, or not."

He flicked his wand again and the cots appeared, first the drop down. Ayla could see it would be easier to get the baby out of. It also looked like her idea of the perfect cot. The second looked exactly the same, but she could see that the front was bolted tight.

"Is one better than the other?" Marcus asked.

"Not necessarily. Each has its pros and cons, as with everything."

"What do you think?" Ayla asked Marcus.

"Well it's up to you in the end. I'd say the drop down."

"Yeah I think I agree."

"Wonderful. Now bedding, any thoughts?"

"Yes. I want yellow."

"Lovely. We do a plain yellow, checked, daisy and sunflower print, or suns and stars"

"Wow. That all sounds great."

"Well let's get all of them then." Marcus suggested.

"You serious?"

"Yeah, you'll need spares. So why not?"

"Ok, if you're sure."

"Yeah positive."

"Marvellous. Now is there anything else you'll be needing today?"

"No thanks. I think that'll do for now." Marcus answered, smiling at Ayla. "How much will that be?"

"Well if you'll just follow me we'll add it up. Now would you like us to deliver? Or we can deliver a week before the baby's due?"

"Yes, that'll be better. How about November eleventh?" Marcus asked as the two walked away.

Ayla was speechless. She hadn't meant for Marcus to pay. But what else could she have expected? They were pretending to be a couple. It would be assumed that he should pay. Well she'd just have to pay him back later. She stood where Marcus and Warner had left her. She ran her hand along the rail of the crib her baby would be sleeping in. Everything here was perfect.

"Ayla! Darling congratulations. We're both in the club together!"

"Kate?" Ayla said in disbelief.

"When are you due? I'm summer, but I'm guessing you're spring?"

"Winter actually."

"Lovely. I don't know where Olly's got to. Absent father already, it's not a good sign is it?"

"No, I have to go. See you."

"Bye darling." Kate called as Ayla ran through the front of the shop. As much as she wanted to help Wood, free him from her cousins clutches, she didn't have the nerve to face him. She was carrying his baby, and lying about it. She was also overcome with the overwhelming urge to smack Kate, though she doubted it would be entirely appropriate, given the situation.

Marcus found her outside.

"What happened?" he asked. "Are you pissed off because I paid? 'Cos' I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought it was easier."

"No, it's not that. I saw Kate. She's pregnant."

"Kate? Your cousin, who married Wood? She's pregnant? By Wood?"

"I'm guessing so. It was just a shock you know? They're married, of course they're going to… And I thought I was prepared for it, but this is just too soon."

"Wow, everything I've ever said about him isn't true. That sucks."

"Thanks for your support Marcus." Ayla said sarcastically.

* * *

Ok so I keep losing track of time, and now I'm losing track of posts. I completely forgot about this one. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it, I guess summer is over now huh? Oh Yeah! Happy first birthday people! Trouble is officially one years old (as of sept 11). Aw my baby is growing up!


	57. Chapter fifty six

Chapter fifty six.

Much of Ayla's pregnancy passed as a blur. The hospital visits, Flint's involvement, her friends' support, and her parents' unconfirmed but apparent anger all merged into one.

She and Marcus spent most days together. As he put it, neither of them had anything better to do. And Ayla enjoyed herself. At times Marcus was like one of the girls. Someone she could confide in, joke with and mess about in front of. At others he was completely different. Brotherly in a way. Too tactile and comforting to be so in others. As with all her friends she hugged him hello and kissed his cheek goodbye. And he would linger, not so long that anyone really noticed. But Ayla noticed. She'd notice the lack of warmth as he moved away.

They'd sit together in the summer sun, talking and learning. Each morning she'd fly to his home, before the sun was really up. They'd leave the house together, often to buy more things for the baby: toys, clothes. And then return to his home in the late afternoon. They'd both enter through the front door, and she'd leave shortly after dark each night, on his favourite broom.

She found herself looking at him differently too. It was almost real, their pretend love. They'd smile and laugh together and share knowing looks when people commented on her pregnant belly and how happy they looked together. And they were happy. Together.

Apart everything felt different. Her smile didn't feel as genuine. She'd think of things she wanted to say to him. And she'd wonder if he did the same.

The truth was he did. Marcus felt different when Ayla left each night. He thought of new ways to make her smile and laugh. He even enjoyed arguing with her. This happened more often than not. Especially whenever he dared to pay for something for the baby, and then subsequently refused to take her money for it when they got home that night.

And it felt like her home there now. He could sit in his living room and spy countless things that she had left behind. It felt like she belonged there now. That even if he wasn't there, she'd still be. Because she was almost always with him. It was comfortable having her around, to him she felt like home. And he, in turn, wondered if she felt the same.

On their trips out for new baby things, some of which were piled on his spare room, they'd hold hands. Both told themselves that it was all part of the pretence. It felt secure besides, to have the others hand in their own. It felt right. Like home.

And while Ayla convinced herself that this was just her hormones confusing her, Marcus knew otherwise. He remembered the conversation he had with his mother some months back. He was happy. Not content anymore, but happy. And she was too. So what was there left to do, but come right out with it?

"Ayla are you happy?" he asked one night.

"Yeah. Why you asking?" she replied.

"Truly happy? Honest to goodness happy?" he pressed.

"Yeah. Seriously, why?"

"Well it's just something my mum said."

"Which is?" Ayla prompted.

"That you can't be really happy until you know, let someone into your life."

"I guess that's true. What about you? You happy?"

"Yes."

"Good. So we're both happy. But you know what? This chair is killing my back. Deckchairs are not my friends."

Marcus laughed softly as she got up and waddled into the house. It was the end of another day together. Soon she'd be flying off on his best broom and wouldn't be back until the morning. He knew he hadn't said what he had wanted to say. But was now really the time? She had two weeks left of her pregnancy. Soon they wouldn't spend the evenings wrapped in blankets staring up at the stars together. They'd still be friends, and he'd see her regularly, but it wouldn't be enough.

"Well Marc' I'm gonna head off. Thanks for today darling." she said kissing his cheek.

"My pleasure."

He pulled her into a hug. He needed her in his arms right then. He waited for her to pull away, but she didn't. He wanted to talk, the words were lost however. Ayla's breath was warming his chest, her forehead rested lightly on his chin.

"Ayla?"

"Sorry. It was a nice hug, I didn't want it to stop."

"Me neither. Look when I said I was happy earlier, you know it was because of you right?"

"I guess."

He leant down and brushed his lips against hers.

"And that's ok?" he asked.

"What's ok? The kiss or that I make you happy?"

"Both."

"I guess."

"What makes you happy? I mean now."

"I don't know. You. Is that ok?" she asked hesitantly.

"More than ok. So if I kissed you again, would that be ok?"

"Yeah."

And so he did.

Sarah enjoyed teasing Ayla mercilessly. Now that Ayla was going through the same thing she had. Sarah lost no opportunity to drag Ayla out.

"How about a Quidditch game?" she asked.

"What? You hate Quidditch!"

"Hey pay back's a bitch, they just never said who to."

"This is because I dragged you to the Puddlemere game right?"

"Yup."

"Seems so long ago now."

"Well over nine months anyway. So a while ago, yes. I'm only kidding about the game."

"Marcus was there that day."

"I remember. He offered to help, and Wood offered to carry me. He's a good sort Marcus. I never thought I'd say it. But he is."

"Yeah he is." Ayla said softly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It just amazes me how much has changed this year. How much I've changed."

"Yeah, you dated a Quidditch player, got knocked up, and now you're dating an ex-Quidditch player whose hobbies include knitting."

"Who said I was dating Marcus?"

"It's written all over your face. I'm your best friend." Sarah said smiling. "And, what's better, I approve."

"Oh yeah?"

"Definitely. He's good for you, and to you. I never thought I'd say that about a goddamn Quidditch player mind."

"Ex-Quidditch player."

"He's not going back to it then?"

"Not any time soon. Says he wants a break, a normal life."

"Does he know nothing's ever normal when it comes to you?"

"Yeah, he reckons he can handle it though."

"Good."

Ayla went into labour that afternoon, a day early. Marcus was there, as were Kris and Sarah. All three rushed her to Saint Mungo's. Sarah was the only one who was calm. Of course, she knew what was going to happen.

"Don't worry hon'. It's not that bad, it doesn't _really_ hurt. You'll be fine I promise." she said soothingly.

"Where's the Healer? We've been here ages! Don't they know she'd having a baby? What if they get here too late?"

"Calm down Flint! Magical births are fast, but they're not _that_ fast! The Healer's on her way. Just sit down and calm down, before I make you." Sarah said warningly.

"Yeah, Ayla's the one giving birth. Not you." Kris added.

Once more Healer Wilks unhurriedly entered the room. Full of "deary's" and flapping hand movements.

"I have to insist. Only family in the birthing room dears." she said not long after.

"Marcus don't leave!" Ayla screamed.

"What am I gonna do? I'm having a heart attack here as it is!"

"Just hold my hand. Please."

And he did. Marcus held her hand and felt the panic leave him. This was pretty much where it all started. And now, well, this really was the beginning of something big.

* * *

I know the chapter was a bit bitty (can't think of a better word!) and there's one hell of a big jump. The reason for this is I couldn't honestly think of anymore ways to torture Ayla for the rest of her pregnancy, and more importantly - I didnt have the heart to do it.

Sorry for the long wait in posts lately. I feel I have to explain, my nan's been in hospital. It's nearly two months now, she's had a major operation but it looks like she'll be home soon. So that's good news because I pretty much had a breakdown at the thought of her dying.

Looks like this will be done soon too. One more chapter. And boy is it a big one! Oh and please don't shout at me for not revealing the sex of the baby. And Oliver will (finally) make an appearance. So I hope everyone's happy.


	58. Chapter fifty seven

**Ok last chapter, who else could I dedicate this to than the person who started it all? Kris, happy birthday darling. Hope you like it.**

**And so we face the final curtain...**

Chapter fifty seven.

"You're sure you want to do this?"

Ayla was pacing past the front door of her parents' house. Back and forth, making runways in the snow, ruining what had been a picture perfect postcard scene.

"Positive. I just need to get my courage up." she replied.

"Ok you take your time then."

She crossed the front door three more times and looked up at her companion.

"You ready?" they asked.

"As I'll ever be." she said stamping her feet to get rid of the snow. "Let me go in first."

"Whatever you want."

"Hold the baby?" she asked.

"Well I thought I'd leave it on the doorstep. Of course I'll hold the baby! It's what I'm doing right now. Merlin woman, you're making me nervous!"

"I'm sorry. Look come on, you wait in the hall ok."

"Ok."

She silently opened the door, waiting for the hinges to creak and give her away. But they didn't, someone must have finally gotten around to oiling them. She stood in the hall and listened. There were voices coming from the drawing room. Ayla headed towards them, reminded of the Christmas she had had a year ago. Though now it seemed so far away, more like twelve years than twelve months. She stopped outside the door and signalled to her companion to stay put.

Knocking softly on the door, she pushed it slightly ajar and poked her head through the gap. And there was her family. Her mother and father sat together on the small sofa, surrounded by her brothers', sisters' and their partners' and children. Her uncle Mike was there too, with his wife. And sitting by the fire were Kate and Oliver. She inhaled deeply, no one had noticed her yet. It was make or break time.

"Merry Christmas everyone." she said stepping into the room.

Her mother screamed as she jumped to her feet and clapped her hands, before she pulled her into a bone cracking hug.

"Oh my darling! Merry Christmas! It's so good to have you home at last. I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry. I should have come sooner. But I come bearing presents. And there's two people outside I'd like you all to meet." she headed back towards the door and held her hand out to her companion. "Everyone, this is Marcus, and Jacob. My son."

Ayla expected the room to fall deadly silent. Instead everyone rose to their feet to greet the two enthusiastically. Her mother seized the baby, and cradled the small boy in her arms before kissing Marcus on the cheek.

"Welcome to our home, and to our family." her father cried, slapping Marcus on the back. "Come in, sit down. Can I get you a drink?"

Ayla smiled as her sisters' cooed over her son, and her brothers' shook Marcus's hand. Her fears were banished. Her friends had been right all along, her family wasn't mad. They were just happy to have her home at last.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll get them. Does anyone else want one?" she asked.

"Yes please, and I'll help you carry them in." Oliver said, getting up from the fireplace. His tone was no longer harsh and accusing, though it lacked the warmth it had once held. Something about him seemed defeated. He followed her to the kitchen and watched as she poured three pumpkins juices.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" he said.

"Pardon?"

"The twins said, they told me. It's you I have to thank."

"The potion?" Ayla asked.

"They gave me the antidote a couple of weeks ago."

"And, are you happy?" she asked. But she was sure of the answer already.

"Not really. I'm married to a woman I don't love. Who doesn't really love me. Well not anymore. I suppose the novelty's worn off." he said with a half laugh that lacked any humour.

"It's probably just the pregnancy. With all these hormones you don't know if you're coming or going." Ayla said kindly.

"She lied. She's not pregnant. She can't get pregnant."

"Oh." Ayla didn't really know what to say. How could her cousin have lied about so much?

"Yeah. So I'm stuck."

"There's always divorce. I know it sounds terrible. But if you're not happy…"

"Divorce?" he said laughing. "And have everyone know what a fool I've been? Slowly poisoned with love potion, stupidly marrying a woman I can't stand. Rita Skeeter would have a field day."

"Who cares what Rita writes?"

"I've got a reputation, Ayla. You think my team would still respect me if they found out?"

"They might."

"Don't be so naïve!" he snapped.

"So you're just going to stay married? It's hardly fair, to either of you."

"It's just a show. Like you and Flint."

"We aren't a show." she said, silently adding 'anymore'.

"What about you and me? We never really broke up."

"We were never a couple. Besides you married another woman. I think that effectively kills any relationship we may or may not have had."

"It doesn't have to." he said, trying to catch her eye.

Ayla moved to leave, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go Oliver."

"Am I the father?"

"The father of my child is the man who's been there for me this year. Who's looked after me. Who loves me and the baby, and will do anything in his power to protect him. That's not you Oliver, and it never will be. Now let me go, my family are waiting for me."

She pulled free and walked back to the drawing room with the drinks. She handed one to Marcus and kissed his cheek.

"You ok?" he asked. "You look a little flustered."

"I'm fine love. Don't you worry about me. Where's our son?"

"Your mother took him to change his nappy. Ayla, your family…" Marcus started.

"You'll get used to them."

"No I don't meant that. They're great. Beautiful, I don't know what you were so worried about."

"You just wait. They're on their best behaviour now, but you just wait."

"You're exaggerating again." he teased.

"Am not. Don't argue with me either. It's Christmas day and I just got my family back."

"You never lost us to begin with dummy." Tansy said, pulling her into a hug.

Marcus sensed it was time for Ayla to talk to her family. He moved away, hovering nervously before her father pulled him into a conversation about Quidditch. Merlin bless the man, Marcus thought.

Over her sister's shoulder Ayla could see Kate. She wasn't pregnant Ayla could now see Oliver must have been telling the truth. Her cousin sat stony faced by the fire. She hadn't gotten up to welcome Ayla and her family. Nor did she look likely to now. Oliver soon joined her, and the two sat together but apart. There was no fawning over him now, no adoring gazes into his eyes. The novelty of a world famous Quidditch player as a husband had definitely worn off. Kate must now have realised that she could never come close to Quidditch in Oliver's heart. She looked far from miserable about it, in fact she was angrier than anyone Ayla had previously seen.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day." Drake broke in through Ayla's thoughts. "My baby sister, all grown up, with a baby of her own and a boyfriend."

"Yeah well, it had to happened some time didn't it?" Zara agreed. "And I must say, I highly approve of Flint."

"We just hope," Parker whispered. "That little Jacob doesn't inherit his father's teeth."

The five siblings split into near identical grins. It was like they were all kids again, and friends beside.

"Speaking of teeth, I think I'll go find mother. No doubt she's spoiling my son and rotting his teeth before they've had chance to grow in."

Ayla left the room, closely followed by Marcus who had left her father and uncle discussing the weather.

"You don't have to follow me you know. You can stay and get to know the family." she said as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"I know." he said, pulling her into his arms. "I just get the feeling that this is the last time I'll have you to myself for a long, long time. And I'm so used to having you all to myself."

"Hmm you could be right you know." she replied kissing him.

They walked up the stairs, hand in hand, relishing the quiet. When they found Ayla's mother she was in Ayla's old bedroom.

"And this is where your mummy used to sleep when she was a little girl. Except when she had nightmares of course, then she'd be in with me and your grandpa. And this can be your room now, for when you come to stay. Although we may have to change the colour. Unless you like pink?"

"Hey mum."

"Hello darling, I'm just showing my grandson around."

"We can see."

"It's good to have you here. All of you."

"It's good to finally be here Mrs Jenson." Marcus said politely.

Ayla gave him a dig in the ribs for the 'finally' remark, though her face was split by a huge grin.

"Call me Bev darling boy. You've earned the right by making my daughter so happy. I just have to ask one thing, a favour. Promise me you'll answer before I ask though."

"Oh mum!"

"Anything Bev. I promise I'll answer."

"Marcus!"

"Promise me you two will make more of an effort to sort out a wedding. Your sister and Goldie haven't even set a date yet!"

"We promise." Marcus said dutifully.

If Ayla's mouth could have hit the floor, it probably would have.

The day wore on and the little family declined the offer to stay the night and headed for home.

"So your family knows, and my mother is having us round for Boxing Day tea tomorrow. I'd say our work is nearly over." Marcus said as they snuggled up on the sofa in his, now their, house.

"Hah! Over? We've still got a baby to bring up Mister. And I can't see all that being a great big bowl of cherries."

"Are you kidding? Any son of mine will be a joy to raise. No question about it."

"That's only if he doesn't develop your temper. I couldn't imagine living with two of you."

"What do you say we have a daughter next?" he asked.

"A little princess for you to spoil you mean?"

"Yeah, and she'll be as beautiful as her mother."

"You charmer."

Ayla smiled up at Marcus. What she had said to Oliver had been true. The father of her child would always be Marcus. The biology of it didn't matter. No man could ever love his son more than Marcus Flint.

* * *

**I can't write the end because truthfully it's not. Keep an eye out for "The Trouble with Oneshots" and "The Trouble with Sequels." they'll be coming soon. And believe me, they are trouble, who said writing sequels was easy eh?**

**Ok well I feel I have to thank all you guys for reading and reviewing and just showing an interest. You have no idea how much it brightens my day to get all your gorgeous reviews, so thanks for that.**

**Also, thanks to Kris for getting me into this. And to Karen and Sasha for being some of the first reviewers. And for all the encouragement.**

**Hell thanks to all of you! Thank you all for every single review and every single kind word. **

**To hell with it I'm making a list! Thank you: Serendiffity. Lisa N Lupin, SparrowFan4life, arunbanprincess17, rock-chick131, Lady Mischeif and Chaos, Professor Simms, Kari-Hermione, alexekia2222, AFIRocksMySocks, Lola Knight, signourney, Chelsss, Wuslline, Niko2110, HPfanatic592, Ara7, ralyks, Trizzy, inflatabletigers, NazgulGirl, sternenstauner (especially for the awesome surprise!), BattleStations, SashaBT245, TheJazz, and Krstna.**

**You've all made me smile and laugh. Love you all, see you soon! xx**


End file.
